


first works

by wrecker159753



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Multi, Nightmares, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecker159753/pseuds/wrecker159753
Summary: This is the story of a odd ball rabbit as her life goes from boring and lonely to livly and a little nuts and occasionally very very punchy don't underestimate this story heroine she may be a fluffy runt but this is one bunny you don't want to piss off. : )





	1. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first day of this stories heroine Lilly new life though this change doesn't come from some major event the thing that changed her life forever simply fell on her but will she fall for her only time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first attempt at reediting this chapter i may have to to so again because as it stands i currently don't have editor that being said i am looking for one to help me edit these so if you now any one who can help please send help i need it

Hay there everyone let me introduce myself my name is Lily I’m the heroine of this story. I’m also the head of the computer services branch of Lilac and suns law practice. Now I know what you’re thinking that sounds like an important job well you’d be wrong all I really do is monitor the computer systems from a fucking cold office that sits over the server room and occasionally organize files or act as tech support when the normal guys are too busy. I technically have a crew of eighty three working under me but in all actuality, I have five guys who actually work with me Fred Thomas Tater George and starting today Sam. Fred and Thomas are two of my many many brothers who maintain the servers. George runs security at night and Tater and yes that his real name. He works night shift maintenance he’s also an eighth or was it ninth cousin who I can’t fire even though he just sleeps through his shift and now Sam my secretary. Why the hell I need one is beyond me I do little more than Tater but what the hell ever my father got me one any way at least he’s not related I think its hard to keep track with a family like mine. Well I just hope it’s not another bunny oh I forgot to mention I’m a rabbit I live and work in the city Zootopia and this is the story of the day my life changed forever so sit back and I hope you enjoy my fucked up life.

I yawned as I was getting out of bed and before getting dressed. I had to dress in business attire as I was considered a member of the management team and like the lawyers had a dress code. I had chosen a dark blue business suit with a knee length skirt. I had decided to not bother with underwear because I was out of clean ones and I find them really uncomfortable with the winter coat of fur I can never seem to get rid of no matter how hard I tried. The reason for the out of season coat was do to my office is always so damn cold I sighed and walked over to the wall mirror to take a look at myself.

I combed my overly fluffy brown fur with small black and white splotches. Though I guess I should mentioned there were two of these splotches I liked one was a white almost v shaped mark that ran down my back I like to think it sort of looks like wings and the second a tiny perfectly shaped black heart on the right side of my ass. Another thing I liked about my appearance was my bright luminescent ice blue eyes that seemed to slightly shift in color depending on my mood and or the light.

I then went and grab my bag and copy of home burrows catastrophe (i.e. home world cataclysm.) and put it in my bag. The game was a classic and one of my favorites sure the graphics and interface where crap but you can’t beat the music and story. I had also just found and rigged up an old computer so not only I could play the old game but I could play it on my work set up. I smirked at least I had something to look forward to today.

I had decided to walk the five blocks to the office because it was warm out and it felt great compared to what I had ahead of me for the rest of the day. That day had started as a reasonably normal day that was until she happened. A tall female calico with a box of files and belongings fell right on top of me  
. “Ouch hay get off.” I coughed as she had knocked the wind out of me. I was pissed and ready to give her a piece of my mind as I crawled out from under her that was tell I realized she was out cold. “Oh, crap oh crap oh crap hay you ok.” I coughed still trying to catch my breath and wake her at the same time.

I soon heard an ambulances siren over the ringing in my ears damn it was hard to breathe. But I was starting to catch my breath after a few more minutes I could finally breathe normally again. As the ambulance had pulled up as she had finally come to and her eyes opened but she really seemed out of it though so I said the only thing that came to mind as I tried to keep her calm and comforted her. “It’s ok you’re going to be ok just hold on a little longer.” Her eyes slowly shut and she passed out again but she said something I could barely hear her but I think she said a angel?

The EMTs loaded her onto a gurney and insisted I come with them as somehow, I was the more injured of the two of us and after having to get my wrist reset got a lot of griping about refusing pain meds. That seemed to make the docs worry more so I told them how I didn’t like the way they made me feel but that was only a part of it the truth was whenever I’ve gotten badly hurt in the past I just go numb no clue why but the meds seam to counteract that making me feel the pain sure they lesson it but it still hurts. The one time I mentioned it the docs said there was nothing physically wrong well nothing that would cause that at least but whatever they put my arm in a sling and told me to take it easy for the next few days.

I also found out what happened to the calico she had apparently tripped on the third floor fire escape and had hit her head. Before falling off and plummeting to the ground but luckily for her and unluckily for me she managed to land on an overly fluffy bunny i.e. me and I broke her fall and surprisingly the worst she got out of it was the bump on the head. Oh well once I got discharged I had them call me a cab and went to work I needed to update the family and if I don’t come in at all I don’t get paid and I now had a doctor bill to pay off at the end of the month.

As soon as I came in Thomas had noticed my arm and him and Fred rushed over to me with worried looks on their muzzles. I quickly explained what happened and Thomas just had to chip in with his two cents.

“Damn sis I know your fluffy and all but you’re not a damn crash pillow.” He said his southern draw worsening this was one of the few tells he had or at least one he showed openly and right now it was showing just how worried he was.

“I know I know I was just in the wrong place at the right time I didn’t even see her tell I was crawling out from under her.” I said Before starting for my office. “But would you mind helping me spread the word to the family and please stress the fact I’m a little banged up but I’m Fine!” I stressed that last part because I really didn’t want or need the entire family fretting and worrying over me well more then they normally do.

“why the hell do we have to do that didn’t dad just buy his precious little princess a new slave to boss around.” Fred teased me about our father hiring me a secretary.

I sighed then said. “look for the millionth time I’m sorry for being born as one of his only five daughters instead of one of his eighty-seven suns like you but you know as well as I do I don’t like the special treatment but there’s nothing I can do about it.” I stopped in consideration for a minute before asking. “speaking of which have you seen my new secretary come in yet he was supposed to meet me hear this morning but with everything that happened I had forgotten about him.”

“No sorry he’s not hear well not unless dad gave him a master key so he could go straight on up but I doubt he’d do that because well you know how anal he is about security but still I might be wrong maybe you should check your office just in case?” Thomas shrugged before heading back to work.

I headed to my office on the second floor and as expected it was empty and fucking cold as usual. I sighed and switched on my space heater and started on an email blast to the family when the walkie talky in the charging stand on top of my filing cabinet beeped. I went over and grabbed it. 

“Hay what’s up” I said hitting the talk button.

“Hi sis you got a guest and they’re on their way up.” Thomas said on the other end of the line.

“Okay.” I said before pocketing the walkie talky and walking over to the stares and to my surprise it was the calico girl from earlier she looked shocked then was that fear as she quietly said.

“th th the angel.” she then screamed as she had tried to take a step back and as she had forgotten she was still on a stair case causing her to miss her footing and fall.

What happened next shocked even me I acted on instinct and before thinking I dropped to all fours and darted forwards before I jumped and rebounded off the wall then landed in front of her just in time to catch her but needless to say me being a small bunny her being a larger cat the force of her hitting me when I caught her nearly knocked me over and would have I hadn’t managed to catch myself by hooking my left foot in the arm rail. Luckily for the both of us Fred had heard the calico scream and him and Thomas came running.

“Sis what the hell.” Fred said before I interrupted him.

“She fell heavy help hurry.” I said through gritted teeth as I struggled to keep the two of us from falling the rest of the way down the stairs. Now to save a little face hear I could normally support her weight no problem but in my current position the only thing holding us up was my foot and in the handrail. Fred and Thomas help me back onto my feet and helped me set her down on the stairs.

“Ok first up who are you and how did you know I was here?” I asked her still a little out of breath.

“I Im um my name is Samantha but for some reason everyone calls me Sam and I didn’t know you where hear I just came to meet my new boss a Lilly Flore Lilac.” She said nervously.

“Oh, really I figured you came because of what happened this morning.” I said more than a little surprised by that and the fact she was my new secretary who I had presumed up to this point was a guy do to her name.

“No what happened this morning?” She said sounding confused tilting her head to the side so slightly and I had to admit it was kind of cute.

“You fell three floors and landed on top of me” I said starting to get a little annoyed.

“Oh, so that was you I am so sorry” she said with a surprised and embarrassed look on her muzzle.

“Weight this was the girl who fell on you damn sis you and your fucking luck.” Fred said starting in on his hole rant again.

“Look I don’t want to hear about that again and your just wrong ok I honestly don’t know where you get this crap from but no just no.” I said cutting him off.

“Um excuse me but um I need to find miss Lilly I’m already super late and I really don’t want to make it any worse than it already is. In fact could you help explain what happened because I really don’t want to lose the only job I’ve been able to get in months and I’m really starting to get desperate hear.” That worried me and what worried me more was if she was as desperate as she claimed how had she gotten this bad off but that train of thought was derailed by Thomas teasing her.

“I doubt being late is the worst of your problems as my sis here the bunny you fell on twice today and who wrist you also dislocated I might add is your boss Lilly.”

She looked shocked and blushed and it wasn’t a light blush either it was a dark red blush that reached her ears and could even be seen through the small patch of orange fur on her face then she started stuttering off apologies.

“Stop just stop im not mad let’s just move on and Thomas stop that you're starting to get as bad as uncle Bastion and the poor things been through enough for one day.” I said to him as I led her up to the office and her desk.

Where I found out a few minutes later that Tater hadn’t set up her computer properly in fact the unit was one of the old ones we used to cannibalize parts from, so it didn’t even work and was practically empty. “Damnit this is an empty box Its been stripped let me see if I can’t find one that is in tacked if not ill see what I can cobble together. Tell then you can use my computer in my office.” I said opening the door of my offices what happened next surprised me.

“Holy cow where did you get a set up like this is it custom wow I couldn’t get something like this unless I slapped like a year salary down on just the tower unit let alone the other parts or equipment.” She was practically drooling over my work set up.

“No, it’s not truly custom but it’s all high end with a few minor tweaks hear and their but it’s mostly all original but its built to my personal request and standards so yeah there’s that but mostly it’s nothing special.” I said casually as I logged her in.

“If this is nothing special I’d really love to see what you consider special.” She sounded a little too eager about that but I doubt I’d sound any less eager if I was in her position.

“Well play your cards right and you might just get the chance to look at my home unit now that one’s something special.” She blushed again when I said that so I weighted a few seconds in silence before I changed the subject and continued. “Soooooo it more than obviously like computer so how did you get into them it’s well not rare but uncommon to find another girl interested in the tech side of computers I mean most mammals who do like them just like them for what they can be used for and then some are just gamers but not many like the actual tech and stuff like that.”

“I guess I started out as a gamer but started to take interest in the programming and technical side of things and how that worked but because my dad held the purse strings when I went to college he made it so I had to take business courses and I could only take computer ones as my optional courses but in the end, I didn’t really get enough of either to go too far down ether of those paths. So, I ended up trying to get a job involving computers and save up to get my degree and do what I wanted but I couldn’t get one and could barely hold a business job and now I’ve hit rock bottom so hard I had to beg my father to help me get this one where and im directly quoting him hear. All I have to do what I was told like fetching coffee and play on one of those dame things you seem to want to throw your life away on and maybe if you’re lucky once in a blue moon you’ll do some actual real work like organize files or something halfway productive like that.” She sounded pissed on that last part and it was way different from the sweetly shy girl I had been talking to up tell that point and that sort of pissed me off to.

“Wow and I thought I had daddy issues my dad treats me like I’m made of glass and ok I have to admit he has a halfway good reason for that but damn just damn.” I said patting her on the shoulder. “well look at it this way his little shaming scheme just back fired in his own muzzle big time he just put you in a position where you can learn and be promoted to the type of job you want I have access and control over the entire computer services division take some online courses and I’ll let you try your hand wherever you would like but you’ll need to earn any job offer or promotion I am willing to help but I’m not giving you a free ride.” I offered pulling a tool belt out of the file cabinet.

She looked shocked and surprised then suspicious then asked. “Why would you do that and help me.”

“Simple I had someone who gave me a push and a leg up early on and though I still don’t have the life I want I’m working towards it and I feel like even if I fail I at least tried so why shouldn’t I give you the chance to do the same.” I said with a shrug.

She looked shocked and confused “um ok I’ll try it and see what I can do.” “good now see if you can’t find a intact unit In the logs and let me know if you do or if something happens use the radio oh and if someone named Jeff gets on the line just ignore him go two frequencies up he’s some conspiracy nut who thinks this is a government facility he’s odd and a little crazy but harmless” I sighed before leaving.

Four hours later I had scrounged up the needed parts and a few odds and end I thought I could use to make her something nice. I took the parts I needed and left the rest of the stuff in the storage room. I then left a note for Tater that said if he didn’t bring them to my office before I came in tomorrow I’d inform auntie Scarlet that he’d been slacking off again then took the needed parts to my office.

“I’m back and I found the parts and a really big ass spider luckily I also found a empty jar” I said setting the jar with the giant spider inside on the desk Sam jumped back looking terrified.

“What the heck is that thing and way didn’t you just squish it.” She said sounding a grossed out and a little afraid.

“I got a relative who owns a pet store she’d love something like this and if she can’t sell it she can feed it to something else” I said sitting down in a guest chair and getting to work we chatted a bit as we worked and during that time Jeff guessed our frequency again so we changed frequency’s and that was about it tell Fred and Thomas showed up as the day started to wind to a end.

“Hay you two ready to pack it up for the day Gage already holding our booth and what’s the hell is this.” Thomas said picking up the spider jar “I found that in the storage room luckily that’s also where I found that jar I’m planning on seeing if ant Alice will buy it or warn me that I need to get rid of it because its stupidly deadly or both I’m hoping for both but sure let’s go.”

I said grabbing my bag as Sam got up a little confused and asked. “Um what’s going on.”

“A sort of initiation ritual and before you freak it’s not like one of those hazing things we all just go to a local bar and celebrate a little and we pick up your tad well as long as it ant over sixty dollars that is.” Thomas said casually as we all gathered together our stuff and headed out.

A short time later we arrived at the ironworks pub which was across the street from my apartment needless to say even though I don’t drink alcohol I spend a lot of time there. We walked in and headed to the booth with the little plaque on it proclaiming it was reserved and owned by lilac and son’s computer services branch. As soon as we had set down Gage a brown bear walked over with our usual drinks two different brands of beers and a large mug of ginger ale and asked with his strange cross between Irish and Russian accent. “What can I get you knew girl?”

Sam looked a little surprised as he handed her a menu and after a minute of consideration she order a margarita and a soft drink. Gage left once she had ordered to let us decide what we wanted though we all already knew what we wanted except Sam who seemed surprised by the mixed and pred menus.

“Holy cow this place has everything I mean do you know how rare it is for any place in the city to sell poultry I mean fish and insect joints are a dime a dozen but this place has all three I mean there’s only a hand full of places like that and they are super expensive so I’ve only had it two or three time but um.” She suddenly stopped as she seemed to remember that the three of us where all prey species. “Um well I guess you wouldn’t know much about that sorry.”  
“It’s ok and if you want to go ahead we won’t stop you just remember were only covering up to sixty dollars.” I said curiously picking up the pred menu I found it a little gross but even I had to admit it was a large and extensive selection.

“You sure I know it can be a little unsettling to watch us pred eat meat.” She sounded a little ashamed.

“Hay where fine with it me and Fred are friends with a weasel we’ve seen it before as fore fluffy hear she simply don’t fear preds.” Thomas said as Sam looked at me with both a confused and shocked as Gage came back and took our ordered.

Sam got her chicken and yes it was a little gross looking but none of us said anything about it. we all started to chat about differing topics though the other started to get drunk. Even so it was all going good tell a drunk ocelot stumbled over hoping that he might just get lucky and laid. “Hey kitten want to ditch these little fluff balls and come spend the night with a real feline like me.” He drunkenly slurred

“Um it I I’m ok I’m I’m fine with them plus I like fluffy thing.” Sam said pulling me in for a hug and dam her fur was soft and she smelled nice like vanilla and cherry’s and faintly of booze and I had to admit it was kind of nice. But how was she this drunk she was only on her third drink.

“Oh, gross don’t tell me your one of those lesbians and a cross specie freaks.” He said sounding disgusted.

“No I just said I liked fluffy things like plushies and Lilly and whatever else’s but not you.” She said before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth and started for the door despite Sam’s repeatedly stating she didn’t want to go.

Gage had already moved to block the door but before he got out from behind the bar I did it again i did something that surprised even me I pulled myself up so I was standing on my seat then I jumped over the table and hit the ground running I quickly reached sam and the ocelot then I grabbed his arm and said a lot calmer then I felt “let her go!”  
“What the where the hell did yo aaaaaaah!?” He yelped as my grip tightened to the point it was obviously painful.

“I said let her Go!” this time a was said a lot angrier as he released her “good now apologize.” I said looking over at Sam she looked shocked and ‘was she blushing’?

“I’m sorry I’m really sorry just let go please” he begged as I let go and turned to Sam to see if she was ok but before I could reach her.

Her expression had changed to one of fear and it happened again I dodged to the right avoiding his punch i then reared back with my good arm and slammed my fist right into his face and knocked him clean off his feet and half way across the room and knocking him out. “Ok that hurt.” I said shaking my wrist which actually hurt ‘weird’.

Gage rushed over and said. “Nice punch at least you didn’t wreck my place this time.”

“Whatever just bring us another round and get read of this asshole.” I said heading back to our booth with Sam as Gage called the cops to drag off the ocelot.

After that we had a few more and Sam passed out and Fred and Thomas where plastered so I agreed to let them all spend the night at my place if they’d help me carry Sam to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this i have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what i use to lesion to music  
> stories into them i.e that bit before the line enjoy my fucked up life this will change with each chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI96t1Xi9cI&index=21&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's them this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up his character  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's them i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's them no clue way but his name makes me thank of a forge or blacksmith that where the bars name came from  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> the bar fight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yff4_OMuN4A&index=22&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR


	2. me and my fucked up luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things picked up a little in this chapter and you start to learn a few facts about lilly our heroine and learn just how tough broken and she is alone with where her abilities come from and the plot begins also miner smut warning in this chapter

You ever had one of those times or things or whatever where you feel like the universe is trying to tell you something. Well it turns out if try to avoid it or outright defy it won’t go away it will just get worse and worse tell its literally beating you over the head and then if that doesn’t work shit like this happens and though I honestly hate to admit it but on this and no matter how much I yell and deny it for once Fred is right about me and my fucking luck. ‘Sigh’ Well whatever you in for a bit more of um let’s say interesting time this time around well I hope you enjoy my fucked up life.

It was 3 A.M by the time we got Sam on to the couch which was the only place she’d fit aside for my bed Thomas reclined in a comfy and my only chair and Fred hopped onto the other couch and I went to bed ‘damn my hand hurts but why’ I wondered as I changed into my version of PJ’s and got into bed. 

I had weird dreams that night but what little I remembered of one went like this a knight or an Angel or both stood in a pit chained so it couldn’t even move. Its wings where broken and shredded but what haunted me the most was its armor. It had swords and spear stabbed into it as if someone had tried repeatedly to kill it but couldn’t manage it no matter how hard they tried. the armor itself was covered in locks and chains but these locks had no key holes and the chains where large and heavy as if even if it had managed to free its self and escape from its hellhole prison it would be forced to wear that armor as its prison for the rest of its days. Now I had had this dream before but something was different this time it’s right gauntlet was cracked and the chain holding it had broken and there as if a dim beacon of hope in the endless darkness was a tiny golden key in front of it and its eyes they were open for the first time and glowing blue as if there was a blue flame behind the armors eye slits it was staring at the key as if not sure what it was then it looked up right at me. 

I had jolted awake in a cold sweat heart pounding and I felt sick like I always did when I had that dream and started to get up to rush to the bathroom to puke but I couldn’t I found my self pinned under a unconscious and naked cat. “Sam!!!?” I yelled as I tried to get free. 

But the only thing that accomplished was to make her pull me closer and tighten her grip on me before she mumbled still asleep “mmmmh noooo my fluffy.” 

That statement had me blushing. ‘Why am I blushing I never blush and why is she naked and why the hell is she holding me like a kit clinging to its favorite stuffed toy and how come I can’t get free I’ve gone tow to tow with mammals twice her size how is she doing that and oh god I’m still going to puke.’ I thought.

my head felt like it was spinning with all these questions and a few more I didn’t want to ask raced through it and what was worse that sweet smell of cherry’s and vanilla was strangely calming and intoxicating and. 

Fred and Thomas burst through the door “sis are you oh god oh oh where so so sorry.” Thomas said before starting to run out covering his eyes. 

“no stop it’s not what you think she I woke up like this and I had had that nightmare.” I couldn’t finish as I had to cover my mouth with my paw trying to keep from puking on my bed but thankfully at that point Fred knowing what I meant had started to pry me free Thomas joined him a minute later and once they had I rushed to the bath room. 

when I did I had to pass through the living room and past my upstairs neighbor Zheleznyye-kogti or Z for short who looked worried and was crawling in the window that led to the fire escape “hay what happened are you ok” but that’s all I heard as I slammed the bathroom door before puking in the toilet.

After a few minutes I was on empty but still felt sick I flushed and left. “Hay fluffy oh you don’t look so good.” Z said sitting on a table because the black furred wolf didn’t fit on any of the other rabbit sized furniture. 

“um sis what the hell is going on and who’s this and why is your secretary naked in your bed” Fred asked as Z gave me a funny look.

I sighed and said. “Look that something I’d like to know myself I had that freaky dream again but it was worse this time then I woke up to find Sam on top of me.” 

“Look fluff I know you’re going through a dry spell but you can’t go juggling 3 males at once.” Z said sounding disappointed and a little disgusted. 

My jaw dropped. “What the hell are you talking about weight do you oh oh that these 2 are my brothers I let them and Sam crash hear after they got a little too drunk at the iron works last night and Sam is.” But I was suddenly interrupted by a loud eeeep from my bedroom the 4 of us darted in to see what had happened only to find a extremely embarrassed Sam trying to cover herself with a sheet. 

“Oh well that explains a lot.” Z said making me blush. 

“Um im wh wh why am I where are my clothes and where am I.” She said sounding embarrassed and scared and blushing darker then I thought was possible. 

“Um you’re in my apartment you passed out at the pub so I let you and my brothers crash hear as for your clothes most of them are in the bathroom as for why we all have no idea I woke up pinned under you and you were like this also I um didn’t do anything I just got out from under you” I said hoping no one would notice that I was blushing.

“You and your fucking luck sis and weight are you blushing you are.” His grumbling turned to chuckling “you are aren’t you you fucking are who knew that the ice queen the bad ass bunny that even preds 3 times her size run away from her in fear of a major beat down can actually do something as girly as blush.” He laughed making my blush darkened and the next thing I knew I let out the closest thing a bunny could to a growl and back pawed him across the room. 

“Honestly he never learns even I had seen that coming well thanks for pulling the hit.” Thomas sighed heading to check on his brother as Z stared at me jaw dropped. 

“What the hell was that and what did he mean by preds 3 time your size fear you.” I sighed 

“Look believe it or not im not the helpless fragile runt everyone thinks I am I have 7 tri borrows fighting championship under my belt in both the small and medium size classes and as for the ice queen thing it’s a nickname I earned thanks to my eyes and the fact I currently hold the Zootopia record for most fight won by a knock out well in the junior leagues anyways I kind of stopped after high school and am a little rusty.” Both girls looked completely shocked at that little fact though but Sam was blushing again and there was something else in her expression I couldn’t read.

“If someone doesn’t say something this conversation isn’t going to go anywhere.” I said after a few minutes of shocked silence. 

“I don’t know what to say fluff I’ve always seen you as a nice and a little nerdy adorably tiny bunny now I find out your some bad ass championship fighter is going to take some getting used to.” Z said a little dumb founded.

“you are blowing it a little out of portion I am nowhere near as good as the fighters on tv and I was a junior league champ of I once a year held tournament of the tri borrows it just means I’m a little tougher then someone who’s taken one of those ZPD self-defense courses and most of that advantage comes from a good right hook.” I explained flexing my good arm but Z didn’t look convinced but Sam almost looked disappointed?

“Yeah well what’s your story with you and kitten hear you 2 an item or what fluff.” Z asked looking at both of us as we both blushed. 

“No no we aren’t this is just an extremely weird morning.” I said with a little chuckle.

“well whatever just don’t go putting the moves on me.” she said walking into the living room. 

“well that’s new I think this is the first time I’ve seen a girl who not a direct relative that’s immune to your damn luck.” Fred said rubbing the shoulder I had hit.

“ok what the hell is he talking about.” Z asked sounding more than a little curious.

“yeah I’ve been wondering about that to.” Sam said coming into the room wrapped in the sheet to cover her naked body.

“to put it simply she’s what every male wish he could be females of every species false into her lap. Girls drool over her and I can’t even begin to count the number of girlfriends me and my brothers have lost to her or. How girls around her seam to go from straight to gay seemingly overnight and that not even the worst of it weird stuff keeps happening around her for instants you take her somewhere like a pool or the beach and any girls who are wearing anything less than t-shirt and jeans that gets within 20 feet of her ends up having one wardrobe malfunction after another tell they end up naked or worse” Fred said sounding more than a little annoyed.

“Oh come on that can’t be true.” Z said trying to take a step forward but as if the universe was confirming Fred’s point her one of her lower paw caught on Sam’s sheet Z and Sam both fell I tried to catch Sam but just ended up pinned under her naked body again as Fred and Thomas had just barely managed to soften Z’s fall.

“Ok I was wrong and you right and how the hell did that happen” z said getting off the twins as Sam got off of me.

“Why me.” I said my paw covering my muzzle and my eyes closed when I finally had managed to collect myself and had managed to get a hold on the desire to punch Fred hard in the face.

I removed my paw and had opened my eyes and noticed a familiar shift in the world. everything had doled as if I was looking through a camera filter that tented everything slightly grey. 

“holy crap fluff are you ok your eyes.” Z said in shock as I turned my head to look at the mirror my eye collar had shifted it looked worse than it actually was due to the shift but my eyes looked grey with only hints of the blue they were supposed to be in reality my eye collar had simply dulled slightly but it was enough to be easily noticeable.

“Fred, you idiot look what you have done now you have really gone and upset her when are you ever going to learn don’t piss off the bunny.” Thomas said hitting his brothers already hurt arm. 

As I got up and stormed out of the room and into my own bed room slamming the door a lot harder then I meant to because in all honesty I wasn’t totally in control right then and really didn’t want to brake something or someone. “Now I’ve really gone and done it.” Fred said worriedly. 

“Urrrg what the heck did you do.” Sam said angerly and shockingly with a light growl.

“wo wo calm down and well explain as much as we can.” Thomas said weighting for her to do so before continuing.

“By now you probably herd her refer to herself as a runt and you probably shrugged it off as her joking about her size well it’s no joke she’s a runt as in a litter runt.” both girls looked a little surprised but it was clear to him they hadn’t understood what that really meant.

“Now what you don’t know is with rabbit’s runts rarely survive after being born let alone much longer after. Usually the best case they may live to the age of 4 or 5 but lily survived birth but our parents reeling from the loss of our other 3 litter brothers decided not to go through with the intensive care that was usually needed to try and keep runts alive essentially leaving her to die but. she didn’t the doctors gave her a few hours but hours turned to day days into weeks and after 3 month our parent shocked that she had managed to survive this long without any treatment decided if she was going to fight they’d give her her best shot but you see there hasn’t been an runt of her size to naturally survive as long as she did in recorded history so the docks did the best they could but there best was just to pump her full of one steroid after another forcing her body to grow but to. Their credit it worked however this left her with a few side effects and I mean the kind that will never go away like if you look closely enough you will notice stuff like she prefers to walk on her pads and can barely keep her heals down her eyes will shift collar slightly depending on her emotion and grey is never good by the way and you’ve seen how strong she is and who knows what else she’s managed to hide from us hell maybe the luck thing might even be related but not sure how and that’s not included the problems that spring from being a runt but honestly I think she just wants to be normal so she down plays things all the time” he sighed sorrowly. 

I had been sitting on my bed listening to them because the sound proofing was crap but it would have normally been enough to keep a normal mammal from hearing the conversation in the next room but as a bunny I had better hearing then most and mine was an little better than your average bunny so eavesdropping wasn’t hard and what I heard next surprised me was the familiar smack of a punch and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

I rushed out of the room to see Fred decked out on the floor with Sam standing over him and clearly try not to scream because she hurt her paw “ow ow ow how does she do that.” she mumbled holding her hurt paw.

“wow you punch like a girl and that’s only half a complement and Fred you ok down there or want me to get the schnapps.” I teased him with a old family joke.

“Im good just please tell me you kept the pain pill prescription I’m going to need it.” he groaned sitting up.

“Nope I managed to wiggle out of it you know how I hate that shit and like I’d give it to you if I did have it.” I said sounding disgusted. 

“how the hell can you shrug off stuff like this I mean I’ve seen you stand back up with a broken leg arm and 3 ribs to punch the bastard again and again and again tell he finally dropped and not even act like it hurt.” Fred said referencing one of my worst fights and one he started and I saved his ass in.

“how many times are you going to bring that up I mean how was I supposed to know that damn ram had replaced half his skull with a steal plate just so he could try and win a fight with me.” I said my right ear twitching slightly in irritation.

“you still beat the crap out of him after smashing half the bar 3 lamp poles and a cop car into his head” he said clearly enjoying himself by teasing me well time to turn the tables on him.

“yeah to save your sorry hide after you started the first second third fourth and eighth fights with a fucking ram with anger issue oh and that last one ending with me having to hotwire and ram the ram with a cop car and that little trick got me arrested because of you I spent the night chained to a hospital bed not handcuffed chained with real chains urrg.” I turned to Sam and z who’s jaws where hanging open.

“I said it once today and I’ll say it again for the noobs in the room don’t. piss off the bunny!” Thomas said with a chuckle.

As I sighed “look you two better get going we have to head to work and you need to run Fred over to the hospital he’s been punched a lot this morning and I don’t want him claiming he got those on the job. Sam next time ball your fist tighter and use your upper knuckle not the lower that’s a good way to brake a finger trust me I know I’ve punched so many mammals I’ve lost track. Z honestly I don’t know what to say to you except please just remember to shut the window on the way out in fact how did you get in I keep that window locked because it’s the only way you can get in besides the front door.” I said confused and trying to remember if had really locked it the last time I used it.

“I have the master key I’m the building owner remember.” z said pulling out her master that she kept on a chain on her neck.

“oh yeah I keep forgetting that now everyone excluding Sam who can get dressed in the bed room please get out of my apartment.” I sighed heading to my bath room to shower and get ready for the day.

Once I was in the bath room I pulled off my clothes as I did I noticed my shirt smelled funny I held it up to my nose and sniffed I recognized it Immediately it was Sam! ‘oh dam she marked it she tried to mark me ok calm down calm down ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok she was probably ether drunk or asleep when she did this or maybe your wrong and it just rubbed off in her sleep right oh I hope I’m right.’ I thought Throwing it into the hamper and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror with my ears where hanging low my nose was twitching slightly and my eyes had shifted but this was new.

“Green what does that mean?” my eyes had always shifted between lighter and darker turning greyish blue or a brighter blue but now they were a greenish blue this worried me but it wasn’t fear or worry I was feeling warm bordering on hot but with all the fluff I had I was used to warm but this was different somehow. I decided to continue my morning Routine turning on a cold shower to see it that would help but all that managed to do was make me cold and didn’t help at all so I quickly turned on the hot water and leaned against the wall. letting my mind wander this may sound strange but doing this has often helped me solve a lot of annoying problems like this one but nothing came of it my mind was almost completely blank and I had started to drift off to sleep it should be noted that I had only gotten less than 2 and a half hours of sleep so it wasn’t hard but as I was standing and could fill the water hitting me I was still somewhat aware of my surroundings in this half sleep state I could dream I could act or I could with ease force myself to wake I know this because I had done this before I had started to dream these dreams where always blurry and somewhat lucid.

I was in my room and a larger blurry figure had just pulled me into a kiss as it picked me up and moved me to the bed before it laid me down on it and crawled in on top of me the figure continued to kiss me as its paw moved down between my legs and it slid its large middle finger into me just the one but thanks to its size one was more than enough. I moaned aloud as it started to finger me quickly and a little rougher then I would have liked but the pleasure was greater than any I had known before. I don’t know how long I was like that or how or when my own paw had slipped between my legs and I had started to finger myself. I suddenly snapped awake as I orgasmed “what the hell” I muttered as I continued to finger myself. 

I had stayed like that in the shower tell I ran out of warm water I then got out and dried myself off and I had to admit my coat was getting out of control I decided to make an appointment at the salon for the next day I then wrapped myself in towel I had just ucsed and headed towards my bedroom. only to be greeted by Sam’s cries for help I ran to her aid only to find her pinned between the couch and my pet turtle Rex. Rex was licking her and Sam was giggling. “Hay no stop please that tickles oh help stop please.” I smirked and said.

“Down rex she’s had enough.” With that rex got off her and waddled over to me and started to lick my paw before heading to his bowl.

“sorry about that he usually starts with the hole licking thing when he wants to be fed and I guess because you smelled like cherry’s I guess he just kept going or he really liked you.” She blushed a little and asked. “Cherry’s?”

“Yeah I noticed it when you had me pinned um hmmm how were you able to pin and hold me to the point it took the combined efforts of Fred Thomas and myself to free me do you have any idea how you were able to do that I mean mammals twice your size have tried and failed to hold me down on my own let alone make it so I needed help to get free.” This maid her blush bright red and she looked shocked and stammered. “No I don’t did I really do that.” 

“Yes, and you did well you ether got one hell of a grip or I’m a lot rustier then I thought well whatever the rezones why don’t you go ahead and head home to get ready for work.” I said turning to go to my bedroom to get dressed. 

“Ok miss Lilly um if it’s not too much to ask if grey is bad what does the green in your eyes mean it’s a very pretty color.” With that statement Sam had me blushing again. ‘what’s with this girl and making me blush.’ 

“um thank you and I’m not really sure I think it might be something attuned to blushing or something similar but like I said I’m not sure so It could be something completely different.” I said continuing to my bed room 

“um ok I’ll see you later miss Lilly bye” she said before leaving.

I had got dressed and do to the dress code thing I have several versions of the same outfit just in different colors or with different patterns so I picked the same outfit as yesterday but this one was a blueish green color and decided to get breakfast at the diner near my office. I decided to drive because it would add a half mile to my morning walk and it looked like it was about to storm outside and thanks to my car it only take me 5 minutes to get there. I had ordered and got my food when a sopping wet disheveled cat ran in to get out of the rain looking shocked and afraid?!! 

“Sam are you ok your soaked.” I said getting out of the booth I was In. 

“Huh lily what are you doing here and how how did you beat me hear.” Sam said shivering and dripping on the floor.

“Simple I have a car and this place is the closest good place to get breakfast.” I said trying to help dry her off strangely she didn’t help she just stood there watching almost like she was in shock.

“Oh well I’m sorry for disturbing you I.” She said sounding like a kit who had just done something wrong and was bordering on tears. 

“Stop no I don’t know what’s going through your head you haven’t done anything wrong now sit and order something then I’ll give you a lift home.” I barked the orders to which she responded with a nod then crawled into the way too big for her seat as the Waitress brought her a menu. 

“You got a good friend hear little miss now just let me know when you’re ready to order.” She said with a knowing smile to Sam as she refilled my cup Sam soon gave the Waitress her order and as it was still early and the diner was empty except for an old porcupine trucker and the two of us she got her food in a matter of minutes.

“Now what happened back there you looked like you were about to break into tears” I asked her worriedly 

She stared at her food for a minute and said. “I I I think I was just mugged and lost the last of my money and now I don’t know what to do.” This time she really did start to cry. 

“What are you ok did they hurt you hay Sammy call the cops.” I said yelling so the part owner and cook and an old friend would hear me as I got over to her booth seat which was big enough for me to stand in so I could check to see if she was ok. 

“I’m not hurt well not badly he clawed my arm when he took my bag but I threw my wallet in his muzzle then Tasered him which only managed to slow him down enough so I could run away too scared to look back and the next thing I know I was running in hear and you where hear” she whispered that last part at this point she had tears running down her cheeks and was clearly scared.

I pulled her in for a hug which was a bit awkward do to the fact she was still taller than me sitting down and I couldn’t even wrap my arms half way around her she seemed to tins up at the contact but soon she relaxed. the next thing I knew I was being picked up and a set down so that I was standing on her lap and being hugged damn she was strong I couldn’t move but she wasn’t squeezing me and in all honesty if she hadn’t been soaking wet I wouldn’t have minded at all. Suddenly my ears perked up when I heard someone come in the diner. I was worried it might be the mugger it might be a threat something in me was screaming protect and I was starting to get mad when the wolf identified himself to Sammy as a ZPD officer and Sammy sent him over to us and as quickly as the anger had welled up in me it had vanished.

“Um excuse me misses um I’m hear because the fellow over there requested an officer.” He looked confusedly at the two of us as she let me go.

“Yes, my friend hear was mugged on her way home she was lightly injured when her assailant took her bag not satisfied with that continued to harass her ending with her throwing her wallet into his muzzle and zapped him with a taser giving her a large enough window to run hear um beyond that I don’t know anything else um could you please give her a minute to calm down.” I asked worried about Sam.

“That’s fine what you gave me was more than enough to get me started your friend can ether give me her statement once I call this in or she can come down to the station later hmm um mind if I ask this but are you related to Judy hops” he was being surprisingly kind then again maybe this is how most of them where or maybe I just have had some bad run ins with them 3 of which I got trancked or zapped or both and why was he asking me that question.

“No well I think I may have some distant nephews or cousins that might have some hops relation but no direct one why.” I asked him.

He then gave me a puzzled look before saying. “I’m not sure myself I mean you don’t look much like her but I guess…... hm it’s the way you hold yourself you stand tall like you’re on an equal footing with the rest of the world even though your so much smaller um now don’t get me wrong I don’t mean a rabbit can’t do anything that anyone else could I’ve spared with hops and learned that lesson real quick it’s just.” 

I decided to throw the guy a life line hear because he seemed like a nice guy who was starting to dig a big hole for himself. “I get what you mean and to enlighten you she and I have worked hard to get where we are we act like were on equal footing with everyone including large species and preds because both of us have had to beat them out to get where we are also both of us can hold our own even against them.” I replied. 

Only to get the laughing support of Sammy as he loudly stated, “that’s one hell of an understatement there bunny you fucking beat the crap out of them.” 

This statement earned me a confused look from the wolf I then sighed and said. “Look to put it simply I’m one hell of a good friend to have in a bar fight.” 

“That’s an understatement again and one hell of a big one” Sammy chimed in again that otter always new how to cheer me up and he was clearly trying and was succeeded to do so this also had the added effect of making the wolf confessed look turn to a smiled and said.  
“Oh, let me guess you’re not one to mess with I get it trust me if your anything like hops I’m not dumb enough to try anything.”

“Good I guess you get it now as for Sam ill see if she’s ready to talk you go and do what you have to.” He nodded and headed out to his cruiser as I went back over to Sam who had seemed to calm down enough to start to eat some of her food. 

“Hay how are you holding up.” I asked her as I set down next to her.

“Better just still really shaken up.” she sighed and pulled me in for another hug why do I keep letting her do this well whatever it was still nice. 

“Do you want to try to talk to the officer or want to weight tell later” I asked as she let me go she then posed for a moment before saying. “I’ll deal with it now to get it out of the way.” 

“Ok then I’ll give you a lift home once you’re done you can take the day off if you want.” I said as the wolf came back in as she nodded so I waved him over and told him I’d take her to the station and I’d take her home he agreed and said he’d escort us to the station I agreed to that but not tell we had finished eating. Sam was soon ready to go I had managed to talk her into finishing most of her food and I scarfed down mine to the shock of Sam and the wolf I guess watching a rabbit scarf down 12 pancakes was a bit odd but little did they know I had eaten half of the stack before this mess had even started. This is another one of the before mentioned side effect whenever I exert myself my apatite seams to go nuts. Something about a higher metabolism is needed to fuel my body in enhanced physical and mental states of exertion but whatever it was it made me hungry and I always feel drained later like I was slower and my senses are dulled but usually a good meal or two and I’m good as new. Although I hadn’t pushed myself to hard but with the night before at the bar and that nightmare that had shaken me up and having lost last night’s dinner the effects where piling up but whatever Sam needed me now and I’ve dealt with worse. It took 20 minutes to get Sam to the station and another hour and a half to have them finish and then another 10 minutes to drive her home to her crappy apartment building I dropped her off before returning to work I came in told Fred and Thomas what had happened and as expected they were pissed Sam may be knew but she was a sweet and kind girl that we all had liked. After that I had then moved to my office and set in my chair and had booted up my computer and logged in and as I started my morning routine during which I fail asleep.

I soon found myself in that dream from the shower but this time it was calm and sweet mostly cuddling and marking with an occasional kiss then I looked up into flame like blue eyes in the eye slits of that horrible suit of armor. I fell out of my chair screaming next thing I knew Fred and Thomas had rushed in to help me Fred now sporting a black eye. 

“Sis what happened.” Thomas asked me.  
“I had nodded off and was having a good dream then he was there that damn thing but now it’s staring at me.” I shivered when I said that before grabbing the trash can I was really hoping I didn’t puke again I really didn’t need that.

Fred and Thomas looked at each other than Thomas asked. “It was staring at you I’m sorry sis you got to give us more to work with then that please.” 

“ok ok ok ok um you know that nightmare I always wake up sick from well up tell last night it always been the same always well maybe it got a little worse but last night it was so so different ok. I I think its braking free one of its gantlets was cracked and one of its arms had half broken free from the chains that holds it in place and now its eyes are open ok. I think the eye slits where always empty but now there full of blue flame and there was a key but most of the locks don’t have key holes so no clue what it’s for ok. Oh and at the end it looked right at me that scared me the most and just now I just look up and their it was just staring at me ok.” I sighed trying really really hard not to puke and I was losing that fight. 

“Damn sis I mean I know it’s always been bad but damn why now I I’m sorry.” Next thing I knew my brothers where hugging me as tears welled up I wasn’t crying well not sobbing just tears I was about to say something but the moment I opened my mouth I puked luckily Fred was expecting this and had the trash can in paw so I was able to keep from making a mess and after a few minutes I had started to calm down.

“Damn it why does this keep happening why now and why why does weird shit keep happening and why do I.” I stopped as I had stood up to fast and had a head rush a bad one this left me woozy and filling sicker my brothers had to grabbed me to keep me from falling over. 

“Wo wo sis are ok you need to lie down maybe see a doctor” Fred said worriedly. 

“ok but no doctors doctors mean drugs and drugs only ever make it worse once the worst passes one of you can drive me home I drove today so my cars on the curve and once I get home I’ll have some of ant roses tea that always helps. Along with a light dinner then I’ll try and get some real sleep and that should be a good step in the right direction and if that doesn’t work I’ll call doctor Trever. Set up an appointment to go over this and if he want to renew the meds I’ll take them tell this stops ok.” I said filling worse for where.

They had agreed to that knowing if I was willing to go that far I must have been in really bad shape after a few minutes Thomas and I headed for home as Fred was left with my work list though it was short it involved feeding the jar spider the look on his face when I gave him the list made me feel a little better. 

Once Thomas had dropped me off I went straight up to my apartment and started to brew the weird ginger tea that ant rose drank to relieve headaches and relax. This stuff had a lot more powerful effect on me it could calm a pure rage ease most headaches and Nuisance discomforts and calms me right to sleep. Every time and usually the dreams are pleasant or blurrier then the ones I get in the showers but whatever I scarfed down a sandwich before nodding off on the couch and slept a dreamless sleep or at least I had no dreams I can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok to anyone who's made it this far and has read the whole chapter lilies ability are all do to the meds the doctors pumped her full and thought some of her abilities are a bit over the top they are in no way super powers that's not what this is about and that not i want this to be about also if anyone can figure out where i got the idea for her luck thing from will earn my Admiration and maybe get a oc cammow in this if i can find a place for them same goes with if you can figure out what broken night is and yes that the night things name well tell i can reveal what it is or come up with a beater name also please leave a comment if you have any suggestion or questions or spot any errors that i missed note i have no editore and this is my first work


	3. A storm is rolling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you will learn good bit more about Sam and Lilly and the continues to build though its still unclear where its going also miner smut warning this is the calm before the storm in a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry about the long weight though i have had to deal with school work bad weather and more then a hand full of miner injuries that have prevented me from writing also the stupidly long length of this chapter didn't help and to top it off i got a switch and am slightly addicted and lastly i started on a second project though im not sure if its going anywhere also im thing of making this into a wearies of short i now have 3 books story lies laid out.

“Ok where to begin here um you ever heard the phrase the calm before the storm. I’ve always felt this phrase was wrong in both weather and in life I’ve always seen it as the calm that causes the storm the events that you cause or the events that happen in the calm domino into the events in the storm. This is one of those times this is the last sample of calm before the storm starts to role in but as always we will weather it and ether come out stronger or flickering like a candle in the wind but ether way we will weather it!” As she says that a rusty squeak and clank and rattle sounds in the background she then smirked and said. “And with that I’d like to say batten down the hatches and I hope you enjoy my fucked up life.”

I woke up to rex licking my face again this was about the third time I have passed out on this couch and the third time rex has done this and like the last two times I dragged myself to my bed before collapsing in it and passing out again. A short time later I woke up unable to ignore the damn sun poring through the window this had been one of the positive reasons I had gotten this place. This natural alarm clock was nice and came with the added bonus of waking up to a pleasantly sunlit and warm bed. Unfortunately, this time it was just too damn early I really needed accouple more hours of sleep.

“I still need more sleep.” I mumbled heading for the shower.

“What the hell is up with this heat why is it so damn hot in hear.” I went over to the ac unit and cranked it up before continuing to the shower. Where I tried to nod off in the shower but again I had the dream with the blurry figure and rather than trying to fight it or chance another run in with that nightmare thing I just gave in and slipped my paw between my legs. I staid like that tell I ran out of hot water again after that I dried off and was hit by a blast of frigid air as I left the bathroom.

“Damn it that’s fucking cold.” I said rushing over to the ac unit and switched it off I then grabbed a blanket. To try and warm up even though I was freezing cold and a little wet on the outside it felt like I had a hot fire burning inside of me.

“What the heck do I have a fever or something.” I mumbled aloud. 

I didn’t fill sick well ok I felt like crap but not sick like that. I went over to the first aid kit I kept in the kitchen. Well first aid kit might be a bit of a stretch as mine contents looked more like what you would find in an apothecary but since I hated the harsh chemical medicine and avoided it when I could. Herbs and remedy’s like these where what I preferred, and I wasn’t half bad at making them. I soon found a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth then turned on the tv to the news and set down on the couch. As I weighted my paw slipped between my legs as I checked the thermometer I was warm but not more than a very low fever.

“ok think um I feel hot tired hungry and my paws still a little sore and I’m slightly dizzy though that’s probably do to the lack of sleep and a proper meal and I.” as I said that I yanked my paw from between my legs as I realized what was going on. I was in heat and strangely it was out of season and what was worse it was a lot more powerful than the miner nuisance I was used to and if it was anything like the way my sisters described there’s to be. It was only going to get a lot worse before it got better I might even need to get a suppressant from the pharmacy.

Though I had to try the remedies for now and hope it’s enough as I try to work through it I hunted down the old book of remedies. This book had been given to me and written by my ant rose and looked up the recipe and it was one of the more powerful remedy’s in the book and then started to brew up the remedy as I cooked breakfast. I had been able to make 5 doses with what I had on hand though that was barely enough for a day and a half. I then poured each dose into a bottle each then put them and a bag of the main ingredient and a bag mint leaves into my bag. The main ingredient was a type of kudzu leaves I could chew on if it flared up. As for the mint leave I could use them to get the horrible taste the kudzu left behind out of my mouth.

Once I had finished with that I ate my breakfast. I had toast with peanut butter a pack of each of microwave pancake’s and French toast and oatmeal and washed it down with a can of ginger ale. I then went and got dressed picking out a pair of t shirt and jeans because. I had planned to clock in then run errands today but because I knew it wouldn’t take the full day I had put a change of clothes in a grocery bag. I then grabbed my stuff that I needed for the day and drank one of the doses the stuff tasted terrible, but most remedies and even modern medicine tasted like that, so I guess I can’t really complain too much. That said I still had to wash it down with another can of ginger ale as I left my apartment for the day and started for work before deciding on a minor detour.

I stopped in front of Sam’s crappy apartment building and weighted for her to come out and the remedy to kick in it finally did but it only maid it just barely manageable. I was definitely going to need something a lot more powerful I thought as I started to chew on a kudzu leaf. As a Z.P.D. officer who was walking the beat had spotted me putting the leaf in my mouth. This one was another wolf, but he was pure Wight he walked over and asked what I was doing I held up my paw one finger up signifying one moment as I spit the chewed up leaf into the trashcan and said politely. “sorry about that officer did you need something.”

“yes, I’d like to know what it was you were just chewing on and if you’d let me check those bags of yours.” He said politely with his paws on his hips, so he could easily reach for the items on his belt if he need it like his guns of which he had two one was a trank and the other was a live fire he also had a baton and taser on his belt. I also noticed his nose twitched as he sniffed clearly searching for the smell of drugs on me.

“Sure, it’s a species of kudzu commonly used in herbal remedies though I should warn you that it would make you sick if you ate it, but it has some rather useful effects if you chew on it or boil it.” I said holding out my bag for him I had nothing to worry about I knew the law and I had nothing to hide.

He gave me a surprised look then he started to look through it pulling out a few tools a circuit board and a book I had been reading. And my copy of home barrows catastrophe the four remaining doses In their bottles I got another funny look for that. He then opened and sniffed the two bags of leaves and cursed at the foul smell of the kudzu and then sniffed with delight at the mint it even got his tail wagging and asked me. “Is this mint?”

“Yep it gets rid of the awful taste of the kudzu.” I said casually.

“And the bottle tools and this thing are for what.” He asked picking up the circuit board and looking it over. 

“That’s a simple circuit board the tools and that are form my job and the bottles are a remedy maid from the kudzu and before you ask. I’m a licensed herbalist and no I’m not licensed to sell those are for personal use only so that’s not a problem.” I said pulling out my certification out of my wallet and giving it over to the wolf who pulled out a small device to run it. 

Then asked with a raised eyebrow “And what are these used for then.”

“I um there forrr um.” Now I was blushing I motioned him to lean down so I could whisper it. And thankfully he actually did though I couldn’t miss the partly annoyed and amused smile as he kneeled down on all fours. 

“There heat suppressant for some reason I found myself in it this morning and need some help getting it under control.” And with that the wolf who was now blushing stood up and returned my stuff as his device beeped he checked it and said.

“Well everything seems in order though this license will expire at the beginning of spring, so I’d go ahead and get it renewed.” He then returned the license and walked off.

I sighed in relief then put my headphones and weighted, but it wasn’t long before it started to get late. So, I went in to try and find her, but it figures with a building like this her buzzer was broken. “Great.” I tried her neighbors broken the next set broken and the next set after that and again they were all broken. I then decided to try the building manager and to my surprised it actually worked.

“Um hello is this one really working.” I asked tentatively, and a little louder then was necessary.

“Yes, it fucking works what the fucking hell you want.” The very loud and very angry voice came out of the intercom and yelled at me.

“Um can you buzz me in I’ve tried over half the buttons and they don’t work.” I asked trying to keep my own temper in check I really don’t like being yelled and or cursed at.

“No first off who the damn fucking hell are you and second why I the god dame fucking hell should I let you in if you aren’t a paying tenet and third why the fuckin fucking fuck hell should I chair.” He yelled sounding slightly drunk or high maybe both I honestly don’t know what the difference is, but he was definitely super pissed.

“Because I just need to talk to my friend and I will leave as soon as I’m done and if her button had worked I wouldn’t be bothering you right now. Also, the sooner you let me in the sooner I stop bothering you.” I was trying to play nice and see if that works and if it don’t I’ll piss him off more that usually works in my favor well I usually had to punch someone but hell if it works it works I thought as the com went silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

“Oh, fuck make it quick and keep your talk quiet or else” he said and to my surprise he actually buzzed me in.

“Huh first time that’s actually worked.” I mumbled as I hurried in before he changed his mind and then tried to find her room number it didn’t take me long to do so. ‘And Is that a past due notice on the door how much trouble was she in!’ I thought as I looked around at my surroundings This place was a crumbling dump I’d bet it wasn’t even close to code I’d be surprised if the rooms that still had doors even still had power and water. ‘I really really need to get her out of here.’ I thought as I knocked on her door. Then I heard something moving on the other side.

A few minutes later Sam came to the door and cracked it open just enough to say. “Look Freddy I told you already it will take me a few days but I I will ask my boss for an advance s so you will get your money just please.”

“Like hell he will I’ll see this place shut down and scheduled for demolition before then.” I said interrupting her with a smirk on my muzzle.

“Lilly wh wha what are you doing hear.” she said opening the door.

“I came to walk you to work but now I’m getting you out of here this place won’t last a day after an inspection and that’s what I plain to do.” I said as I walked in.

“bu bu but I can’t afford anywhere else I can’t even afford this place after the mugging I lost all my money all of it and now” she said sadly looking like she was about to cry.

before I interrupted her and knocked her sad train of thought clean off its tracks. “Z.”

“Um what?” she said giving me a very confused look.

“Z or Zheleznyye-kogti damn that’s a hard first name to pronounce um she’s the black wolf from yesterday she owns my building if there’s any free rooms she’d take you in in a heartbeat. If not, I know a few places, but this isn’t a good place for you it’s just not.” I said before she had broken down in tears and sobbing as she pulled me in for a hug.

I guess ending up on the street’s must have been a major threat to her damn or maybe she just really needed help luckily, I was more than happy to help her and both heaven and hell knew this wasn’t my first and won’t be my last time I’ve done something like this and so far, it payed off and in my favor well most of the time anyways now all I needed to do was to make some calls.

“Um hay you going to be ok” I asked tentatively before she set me back down on my paws.

“Yeah I’m just a little shaky right now I feel like I have been treading water on my own for so long and constantly slowly sinking now just as I’m about to fully go under you show up and throw me a life line” she said clearly trying to pull herself together.

“Um wow I’m not really sure what to say.” I said blushing she had thrown me for a loop.

‘I know people say we bunnies are emotional, but this cat was so emotional but mostly sad.’ I thought as I patted her on the back.

“But look I’d like to give you a minute but we are running late, and I need to be clocked in and running errands on time and I’d rather not have you walking to work on your own tell your attackers caught or things calm down.” I said checking the time on the weird little clock that was built into my locket.

Sure, I had a wrist watch but I liked the weird little clock unlike a normal clock that had hands this clock has four little rotating rings. Each ring had a slightly smaller ring in the middle except for the fourth one which holds a tiny copper disk. That had the pattern that the tiny music box used to play the tune that played when it was opened. The other three rings where divided into. Second and minute in the first ring hour and day in the second and month and year in the third and it was back dropped by the clockwork mechanisms.

On the other side there is a picture of me mom dad Fred and Thomas from when I left the hospital. For the first time for my other siblings this was a baby pitcher of them with their litter brothers and sisters and mom and dad in front of the burrow. Mine was of me at the age of six in a weal chair with mom and dad standing behind me and Fred and Thomas on each side. Oh, I guess I should also mention that us girls got heart shaped lockets decorated with the flower we were named after and the boys each got a pocket watch we get them on our 10th birth day. I snapped it close as the song that played when its open started to repeat.

“That’s a very pretty locket um if it not to invasive of me to ask what do those little rings mean.” She asked curiously.

“yeah its fine.” I said popping it open again and pointing out each ring and its meaning and then she spotted the picture.

“Oh, who’s that.” she asked pointing at me in the picture.

“That’s me and Fred’s on my right Thomas on my left and behind me is my mother and father.” I said pointing out each in the old photo. 

“That’s your mother she looks like she would be your older sister and is that really you look so much younger than your brothers and and you’re so small. you don’t even have your black markings you actually look a lot more like them hmmm.” She said sounding surprised and a little curious.

“Yeah I get that a lot the black marks started appearing shortly before I turned ten. As for my mom I get that a lot she looks younger than her oldest child, but I have no clue how or why she does it. As for my size I’m a runt so of course I was small the steroids didn’t get any major results tell around the time I hit puberty and I quite literally doubled in size. after that I was marked as clear for any major health risk and was very slowly taken off the steroids.” I said snapping the locket shut again then tucked it back in to my shirt. 

“Any ways we need to get going I’ll wait outside as you get ready.” I suggested this because the tiny apartment was only a single room leaving us with little to no privacy.

“Ok I’ll need a few minutes, but I’ll be as quick as possible.” She said before running off to get dressed as I left and called Z.

“Urg what is it fluff you do realize its 9 am and I’m mostly nocturnal.” She complained groggily.

“Sam was mugged.” I said and then quickly pulled phone away from my ear.

“WHAT GRRRRRRRRRRRR WHERE AND WHEN AND WHOS THE BASTERD WE GOING TO BEAT THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF!!!!!” Now she was growling and that meant she was pissed good.

I know wolfs and they view family and in certain situation friends as a pack and I am a proud member of hers and in her eyes. Sam was ether a member of my pack or she viewed her as my mate do to that embarrassment of a morning. Also, to attack even a distant member of the pack was like declaring war and a very bad idea. Though in this situation it was a very powerful tool but one I didn’t like to use. like this but desperate times and all that.

“She’s ok as for who we don’t know Sam got away from him and that’s all we know at the moment. She managed to get away with nothing more than a scratch on her arm. Sam has already given his description to the Z.P.D. and there looking into it. Also, as for when it happened yesterday and that’s not the biggest problem at the moment.” I said weighting for the growls to slowly die down.

And once it had she said. “And what could be worse then your girl getting mugged.”

‘Yep she definitely thought we were sleeping together.’ I thought and blushed 

“She’s about a day and a half judging by the notice away from being on the street. She pulled the last of her money out of the bank to make a partial payment on a shit pit some ass hole claims is an apartment and the mugger took the money along with her bag wallet and I.D. . Now I’m more than willing to pay hell I have a lot more then I need we both know that, but I need to get her out of here Z its bad its really really bad hear.” I said concern evident in my voice I then sighed and continued. “Look I don’t like asking you this, but do you have a spare apartment I’ll cover the first month and.” 

“Stop yes first three months minimum then will talk payment and 6C I’ll leave the key in your mail box and next time don’t hesitate.” She said sounding like she was more than mad that I had tried to convince her instead of just asking as the line cut off.

“Wow that worked a lot better than I expected ha it’s good to have a friend like her.” I said as Sam came out of what was soon to be her old apartment.

“Well good news you got a new apartment price yet to be arranged but knowing Z it will be fair at least you can move in as soon as today” I said as Sam gave me a shocked look complete with a dropped jaw this got a little laugh out of me.

That seemed to snap Sam out of it and say. “Bu bu but how you I was only gone 6 minutes how did you manage that.”

“Z and pack mentality” I said casually earning me a confused look from her I then sighed and said “wolfs have a thing called pack mentality. a pack is made of friends and family who they consider them self close to. I’m proud to say I’m a member of her pack that’s a big deal to them and is never to be taken lightly it’s an honor and is to be treated as such. Any ways the moment I told her your situation and she knows if I was desperate enough to ask for her help that you were in deep and I mean in a really bad way. she jumped at the opportunity to help me help you and honestly she was a little upset that I was so hesitant to ask.”

And again, I found myself lifted off the ground an into a hug. “Thank you you and her and the others your all too kind I don’t deserve such kindness but thank you thank you so much.” She said braking down into tears after a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to speak. “I’m I’m sorry I just.”

“It’s ok I understand.” I said as she sat me back down and wiped away her remaining tears as I patted her on the back. “Are you going to be ok.” I asked her as she tried to regain her composure. “Yeah I think I’ll be ok.” She said with a sad smile. “Ok that’s good now we need to get going we have a busy day ahead of us” I said before leading her out of the building. 

“Me Fred and Thomas will come by after work to help you pack the main problem will be my rabbit size car you might barely fit but your stuff wont I’ll rent a trailer it shouldn’t take more than two or three trips. If you want the furniture though I should warn you the apartment comes with a medium size class couch and bed.” I said but Sam didn’t respond instead she just followed me.

“Are you ok you seam distant.” I asked clearly concerned trying to bring her back from whatever dark part of her mind she had just been in 

That seemed to have snapped her out of it and bring her mind back to the topic at hand as she said. “I’m sorry what.”

I sighed. “ok I was telling you I was going to help you move but you where zoned out with a dark look and clearly missed what I said so what’s wrong.”

she gave me a sad little smile that didn’t come close to hiding the sad and dark emotions in her eyes and said. “I’m just trying to get this all straight in my head and there’s a lot more in there then I’d like and most of it dark but thanks to you it’s not all dark well not anymore at least.”

That statement strangely made me a little week in the knees my heart feel heavy. And made me feel sadden and a little angry or pissed or both there was to many damn emotions and feelings running through me right then. All I really wanted to do was lead her somewhere safe far away from that darkness and sadness and just hold her. But I couldn’t I know how this world works you couldn’t just smash or run away from the problems of the world. I know I’ve tried and failed at both and I know you can’t just fix it ether there’s just too much of it broken to be fixed or some is to vast or to badly damaged to fix quickly or easily and some pieces are just too far beyond repair and can’t and or will ever be fixed or fixable. The best strategy I’ve found it’s better to chip away at the problem bit by bit tell you make it easier for them to go and fix the problem them self’s and that seems to fix a lot more and a lot faster then anything I could do on my own and I’ll do the same with Sam. I just hope that whatever she has that was broken could be fixed.

I hugged her this time and said. “I just hope it helps I can do a lot, but I can’t fix everything.”

I sighed and let her go as she gave me a confused and concerned look before we continued our walk in silence. tell we reached our destination and are greeted by Fred and Thomas.

“Hay there you two are I was wondering when you were going to get hear I was even about to call your cell to see if you wanted one of us to walk Sam hear today but you beat me to it.” Thomas said pulling the guts out of the brake room toaster.

“Yeah she was on my way in and why are you gutting my toaster again?” I asked through a sigh rubbing the breach of my muzzle trying not to let it become anything more than irritation.

“It’s busted I found a frozen waffle way too big for it jammed in it the Mechanism was locked up and a few of the parts where bent I’m trying to fix it but ether I’ll need a few new parts or a new toaster.” he said picking up the broken parts and showing them to me.

“Ok fine why don’t you check the store room the last two toasters you tore apart are in there along with all the other things you have broken or build.” I sighed referring to the growing scrap yard we called a store room.

I mean we have a medium size class car rear axle back there and who knows what else was back there or where half it came from. One day it was mostly empty then the next random junk started to appear and more of it kept appearing and we kept finding uses for some of it or its parts and would slowly start to eat away at tell boom there was more. Than some would just vanish, or something would get lost and just would appear in there and I have no clue how or who’s doing it. 

“Ok I’ll take a look at what we got.” He said getting up.

“Before that I need you and Fred in my office um Sam mind clocking us both in and weighting down hear.” I asked and hoped I hadn’t barked it out like I do when I took command.

“Oh um ok.” She said walking off as I headed up and tried hard to and failed not to watch the sway in her hips and tail as I felt my own tail twitch.

I shook my head trying to clear it before I continued on up and set down at my desk and then shakily chugged the bottle of suppressants and thought. ‘what the hell was that!’

All the way up the stairs images of Sam naked and one of Thomas though he was clothed had flooded my head leaving me dizzy and desperate. I covered my muzzle with my paw and closed my eyes then leaned my head back hoping the suppressants would kick in soon. And hopefully last me long enough to get to a pharmacy and something a lot more powerful.

“Hay oh sis it reeks in hear what’s gotten into you.” Thomas said covering his nose with his paw making my now constant blush darken.

“It’s not my fault I’m in heat and the suppressant I brewed up this morning just fizzled out I’ve already taken a second just give me a minute to let it kick in and to collect myself.” I said before getting up and opening my filing cabinet and pulled out a can of sent mask and sprayed the office and myself heavily.

“There how’s that.” I said feeling it start to ebb away slightly.

“A little better but I can still smell you though its mostly gone.” He said his nose twitching as he sniffed. As I started to regain my composure as I said.

“Well let’s hope that suppressant will take care of the rest of the smell now more importantly on my way in I went to get Sam and learned that she was about to be kicked out onto the street.” “What!!!?” Fred and Thomas interrupted me in their weird unison they seemed to have.

It’s not just them speaking at the same time but their identical reaction and motions. Hell, I’d say they thought the same thoughts but who knows maybe they can. But mom and dad always just said it was a twin thing I’ve heard it called twin empathy, but I think it’s just there to much alike.

“Yeah well I’ve already fixed it all it took one three minute call to Z and it was all fixed and went better than I had hoped.” I said with a smile 

“That’s good now.” “What do you need of us.” Thomas said and had Fred pick up and finish his sentence both with a mischievous smile.

“Stop that you know that creeps me out now after work today you Sam and I are going to pack up her tiny shit hole apartment. And you’re hopefully going to keep her busy long enough, so I can get her out of her lease without getting her involved in that mess. Also, it shouldn’t take long or much she hasn’t got a lot and you can’t fit a lot in a space that small two or three trips at most. We get that done and it will get a huge weight off my shoulders and a much larger one off hers. So please well you help me out hear.” I said and weighting for a moment to see what they’d say.

Thomas mischievous smirk grew, and he said. “Fine will help if you add it to our overtime and answer one question.”

I sighed and said giving him a look that said you’re on thin ice. “Fine and depends on the question.”

“Is this just one of your charity cases or something more” He said smirking at me.

“Um first one I think I mean she just needed help” I said sounding a little confused and thought to myself. ‘And now he’s smiling why is he smiling?’

“Well ok then so a cat huh.” He said in his weird way he used when he got when he played cards. or when he seemed to know something the rest of us didn’t figure out tell later.

“What the heck does that mean.” I said very confused and more than a little defensive.

“Oh, its nothing you will figure it out soon enough.” He said walking off as Fred gave me a confused shrug and followed him.

I sighed and got my car keys off my desk where Thomas had left them like I ask him to and went down to find Sam. I found her sipping pot brewed coffee in the brake room.

“Oh, hi so how did it go.” Sam said with a polite and strange mix of sad and slightly hopeful smile that seemed to put a vice around my heart. I couldn’t tell why though I had way to much mixing around in me at the moment.

“Yeah I just enlisted them to help me move you into your new place.” I said with a smile and trying to and slightly failing juniper to keep my focus.

“Oh, I um thank you.” She said her smile leaning a little closer to happy now.

“Your welcome now here comes the hard part I’ve got errands to run so you won’t have any work to do. So you have two options surf the web um my computer as I still haven’t finished yours or you can come with me I’ll leave it up to you.” I said heading to the door before remembering something I had forgotten and turned back towards my office.

“Um I’ll go with you but um where are you going.” She said following me.

“I forgot something in my office.” I said heading back up and grabbing the jar spider. I then doubled back down to my car.

“Why are you bringing that.” Sam asked as she squeezed into my car she could fit comfortably if just barely.

“It’s one of the errands we have to run today.” I said starting the car and driving off. We soon arrived at the salon where I had Fred make me an appointment the day before.

“Why are we hear.” Sam asked looking around at the surrounding building.

“I need a full body trim my clothes don’t fit right anymore I ether need a trim or a larger wardrobe.” I said with a sigh as we walked in.

“Is it really that bad” she said giving me a odd look as we walked in

“Worse than you think you will see soon enough.” I said before heading to the counter

I then asked the female otter behind the counter. “um I’m Lilly I’m hear for my appointment and um if you could see if you can squeeze my friend hear in and let her have whatever she wants you can put it on my bill.”

“Weight Lilly you can’t.” she said before I interrupted her.

“Look this is something nice I’d like to do for you but if you want we can run a tab so you can pay me back later but let’s discuss that later for now enjoy it and relax.” I said shooting down any protest from her.

As the female otter at the counter said. “We are ready for you both now please follow me.”

She led us off to a section of back rooms where we were each assigned an attendant then where separated into private rooms. Most high end places like this had some one of your gender and species on staff because full body trims required you to get naked I stud in the small room and stripped as the female rabbit I had been assigned grabbed the trimmers.

‘And she was bighting her lower lip crap it’s happening again.’ I thought as she started to shear off my fluff I tried to ignore it as she worked and felt her lay a hand on my ass. And again, I tried to ignore it and continue she soon finished and led me over to a tub on the other side of the room and help me wash the trimmed fur luckily there where rules with this stage and no touching was a big one all she could do was hose me down.

‘god I hated doing this, but it takes two to do this sort of thing and I have no other option’ I thought as I got out and into a full body fur dryer and within seconds was dry and warm. I then wrapped myself in a robe and grabbed the basket that held my belongings and went to one of the stylist chairs. Where my fur that would normally be exposed was cut and styled. My paws rubbed, and claws trimmed I had to admit this part I liked unfortunately it soon ended to soon in my opinion. But after they had finished I was led back to the small room to get dressed. Once I was finished I walked out to meet up with Sam who looked cleaned and refreshed and a lot less scruffy. To my miner amusement it took me speaking to her to get her to recognize me.

“So Sam how do I look.” I said enjoying her reaction.

“You weren’t kidding you look completely different.” She said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror and had to admit the change was dramatic. With my fluff I looked like most soft/wider build doe’s but without it I had a thin and compact build except for the common round hips us female rabbits had but I felt mine rode a little higher and wider but heck maybe I just have size issues. I turned around to get a better look at Sam.

‘I had to admit they had done a really good job on her and had they painted her claws blue?’ I smiled and turned to the counter and it was the female rabbit I had been assigned as an attendant. She rang me up $137 for the two of us I hated how expensive it was but again I didn’t have many other options. I sighed and paid and not surprisingly on the back of my reseat was her phone number and a note.

‘Call me and lets have a little fun fluffy.’ And under the note was a heart with two crossed Venus symbols in it. I had walked out before letting my displeasure at the note show and of cores Sam noticed and asked. “What’s wrong?”

I sighed and held up the back of the reseat and watched as she read it and started to blush.

“Does this happen often?” sam asked tentatively.

“Way more often then I’d like and other them my mother sisters and ants I never met a female rabbit that wasn’t effected hmm I’m honestly surprised you haven’t tried anything.” I said teasing her a little.

“What I no I I I mean I’d be lying if I said you weren’t attractive but I’m not into girls sorry pleas no i” Sam said rapidly panicking a little and starting to jibber.

“Relax I’m not either though I’d have to say I’ve thought the same about you but you’re not my type to big not a rabbit wrong gender now I’ll say I’m not against the hole mixing genders and species thing but it’s just not my kind of thing.” I said casually interrupting her.

“But with what you and Fred said I thought?” She said sounding very confused and a little thrown off balances.

“Yeah I get that sort of thing a lot most assume because I attract females so easily that I’d act on their advances but all they ever seem to want from me is sex it’s not love. This whatever it is causes lust and in all honest I’d much rather be rid of it.” I said with a sigh as we reached the car and got in.

“Oh, hmm ok but way I mean you could have whoever you want male or female way not take you pick and settle down.” Sam said like that was the most obvious thing in the world and every females goal.

“Who says I want to settle down I’m happy the way things are and have worked to hard to get where I am to throw it all away. And as for take my pick I hate that phrase it implies that ether you aren’t worthy or can’t go after the mammal you like because some unwritten rule of etiquette or whatever says you can’t. I’ve always felt that you should try for who you like rules and rank or etiquette be damned well as long as it is not illegal, or you aren’t forcing yourself on the other that is.” I said driving us to the rainforest district.

“Well I um wow I um never well hmm since I was a kitten everyone told me I need to find a successful mate and settle down have a litter or two and let him take care of me and I’ve never really thought beyond that hmm ether you’re the wisest or weirdest bunny I’ve ever met” she said with a little chuckle before slipping into her own thoughts again.

“I think it’s a bit of both I’m definitely not normal not even close.” I said before we finish the car ride in silences. Ten minutes later we arrived at the server bank in the rainforest district.

“Um what’s this place.” Sam asked following me in.

“Well though the computer services branch is owned by Lilac and suns the servers are and services are used by all companies owned or operated with in connection with the Lilac name along with a handful of companies that rent our services. So there has to be more than just that one little server building where we work I mean just the basic infrastructure needed to support such a massive system wouldn’t fit in that one building. So the system is divided between seven other buildings like this one scattered throughout the city and that’s not even counting command where we work and Lilac and suns private connection and server bank. And as for why we are hear part of my job is to check into these locations from time to time and today I needed to do so because I’ve put it off for about as long as I can” I explained exited the car.

After that we headed in to the building but unlike the building I worked in this one had a guard at the door. As well as an attendant in a waiting room but as this but all of was hear because it also housed a small business office and was the business front for the branch. I kept trying to convince my father the owner of Lilac and suns to brake the branch off into its own company. but he’s never shown any signs of doing so. Sam would have had to show her id to get in but as she didn’t have any that was another thing I’d have to fix I had managed to get her a guest pass. The only reason I was even able to do that was because I was the second highest authority figure in the company. I was only out ranked by my father anyone else other than my father who tried that would be escorted off premises or have the Z.P.D. called on them.

“I’m sorry about all this.” Sam said apologetically.

“It’s ok it wasn’t your fault that some asshole mugger attacked you.” I said patting her on the back and leading her into the building.

“So, um what do we do hear.” She said looking around at the building.

“We need to meet with the manager hear she actually an old friend of DUCK!” I said lowering my head and ears as a fruit bat crashed into Sam.

 

“Maybe I should have said bat you two ok?” I chuckled a little and asked Sam and my old friend and former college roommate Juniper.

“Yeah I’m ok um hold on one second Sanderson turn that damn heater fan off at least when I’m hear that’s the third time this week its blown me off cores!” She yelled at one of her subordinates and jump up and off Sam and into the air before half gliding half falling to landing next to me.

Before turning to us and mumbling. “Why the hell does a camel want to live in the rainforest anyways?”

As I helped Sam up juniper wasn’t big enough to do any real damage to Sam when she had crashed into her. though if she had hit me maybe it leave a mark and nock me over but with Sam it only managed to nock her over onto her ass. “how about you Sam you ok.” I asked as Sam dusted herself off. 

“Yeah I’m ok though a little shaken up.” Sam said looking at juniper with a funny look in her eyes that I couldn’t place but something about that made the word predatory come to mind.

“Anyways Sam this is juniper the friend I mentioned before and juniper this is Sam my new friend and secretary.” I said introducing the two.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Juniper said extending a claw to shake Sam’s paw.

Sam cautiously excepted and said. “Um same.”

“Good now that you two have met I need this month’s reports juniper.” I said heading toward junipers office.

Sam followed me as juniper took flight to lead the way. As we walk there an elephant bumped a tower computer that she had on her desk and had been working on. It fell off and would have landed right on Sam. At that moment it again happened I acted without thinking I jumped and rebounded off a nearby desk I then collided with the computer in midair. And then put all the strength I could muster in my legs and kicked off the tower as hard as I could sending the tower flying into the wall and smashing it. I then braced to fall to the floor but to my surprise Sam caught me but she over balanced and fell on her back. I laid there panting for about a half a second before I felt Sam’s arms wrap around me as she hugged me close. I felt her quiver in shock and fear of what had just happened as the other mammals rushed over to check on us. Now I know a computer falling on someone sounds like it wouldn’t be that dangers but as it was a large class computer and as a medium was about as big as me or Sam and in some cases heavier then both of us. So now try doubling the size of that then you realize that if it had landed on her it would have crushed her well either that or it would have caused severe injuries. And that’s if the impact didn’t kill her first.

“Are you two ok?!” juniper asked worriedly rushing over to the two of us

“Yeah I think so Sam’s a little shaken up, but I don’t think she got harmed” I said as Sam sat up suddenly and still holding me like a kit would a stuffed toy.

“I think I’m going to be sick I don’t feel so I I I!” She had said panicking as the impact of what had just happen hit her then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

“Sam!!” I said as she fell back and dropped me. 

“Help me get her to a chair or something!” I said trying to lift her and though she wasn’t that heavy, she was just too big and limp for me to lift.

One of the larger mammals picked her up and took her to junipers office and set Sam down in a chair as juniper got Sam a cup of water and I tried to bring her around. After a few minutes Sam finally woke up.

“Finally, um now focus on my voice and stay calm.” I said as juniper handed her the cup. 

And after she took a few sips Sam asked. “Um what happened?”

“Long story short you passed out after you nearly got hurt.” I said carefully I didn’t want her getting all worked up again and passing out again.

“Hmm um Lilly did did you just save my life.” Sam ask sounding almost afraid of the answer.

“Um yes I thank so though there was a chance of survival it wouldn’t have been good for you though even if you would have lived it would have left you crippled and broken for the rest of your life.” I said sadly because I was lying to her and giving her the probable best case.

“I I honestly don’t know what to say thank you seems like it’s too little, but I can’t think of anything else I mean I ow my life to you I just.” She said desperately searching for words.

“Look just forget about it its nothing special it’s not like it’s even the first time I’ve done it either.” I said trying to get off the subject. 

“What do you mean it’s not the first time?” Sam asked shocked and slightly confused.

“Didn’t the doctors tell you when you landed on me I greatly cushioned the fall if you would have hit the ground you would have likely broken your skull open. I think there also a few jokes about how you were able to hit a target that small or how luckily where that you hadn’t landed on a porkpie and or some joke about how fluffy I was.” I said continuing to try and change the subject.

“No, they didn’t tell me about that I I didn’t know.” Sam said sounding a little shell shocked.

“Um what are you two talking about.” Juniper asked worriedly.

I sighed and ran my paw over my ears pushing them back only to have them pop back up but only half way and crooked before they just fell back before I said. “I’ll have to call you later and explain I’d rather not have to with Sam in the room.”

“ok well talk later then.” She said giving me a concerned look.

I calmed Sam down as juniper filed the report then got me the reports I need for the months review but as we went to leave I spotted the elephant who had nearly hurt/killed Sam. I wanted to hit her but I knew it wasn’t done on purpose but as if she was trying to make it worse.

I heard her as she whispered to her friends. “This is way we shouldn’t have to work with the tinies they should stick them somewhere small and out of the way and where they won’t cause problems I mean just look what happened today plus it not like they can do the job as well as us larger mammals especially with their tinies brains”

‘Ok that’s it she’s going to get it I can’t punch her for he opinion, but I can prove her wrong.’ I thought as I jumped up onto the desk and pulled an old parlor trick I have used one to many time.

I focused on the anger I had always boiling under the surface and had learned long ago to control and brought it to the surface and then pushed it out as I radiated pure rage in a way that tripped almost every mammals flight instinct. Though if you where to look at me from another room I’d just look eerily calm but to anyone in the room I would look well like a rabbit and their worst nightmare. I’ve heard it described as complete extreme and unexplainable terror.

“First off best not to gossiped like that when your bosses bosses bosses is in the room and can easily hear you. Second your entitled to your opinion but note that opinion was related to a coworker you nearly just accidently killed or extremely injured and you need to take your size and ability into consideration and be responsible for them instead of complaining about other mammal’s differences now I’d take that in to consideration as I add sizes class bigotry comment to your company record and I hope this doesn’t happen again.” I said calmly before I hopped off her desk letting the rage ebb and ending my little trick.

Now I had to word that carefully because if someone was to look over the security vids. I couldn’t be charged with threatening or harassing any one it would just look like a manager chewing out a subordinate for a bad comment. Rather than me scaring the ever living crap out a extremely larger mammal. I walked over to Sam and juniper and judging by their looks and the looks of the others in the room I may have over done it.

“Um what was that.” Sam said in a scared whimper. 

“Um let’s talk outside.” I said quietly before leading the two outside. 

“So what did you think of my little trick” I said trying to lighten the mood once we where out side 

“That was a trick.” Sam asked confusedly. 

“Yeah it’s a bit hard to explain but yes it’s a trick.” I said plopping down on a bench.

“How was that a trick it was like you had flooded the room with hate and anger to the point it was over whelming and terrifying how the hell do you even do that” Juniper said freaking out some. 

“Like I said it’s a trick um some call tricks like these masks most use them to hide their emotions. Though there are some like me who can use them to project an emotion though it’s hard to do but honestly for what I did in there that was the easy part the hard part is to do it while hiding the emotion on my muzzle. All the fear and rage you all felt it was all stimulated by nothing more than simple social cue’s and body language and a lot of pent up anger nothing more.” I said still trying to calm them down.

As I thought to myself. ‘Damn why can’t I do that trick with any other emotions it would make all this a lot easier.’ 

“look I’m not the only one who can do this sort of thing Thomas can do the same to confuse and or trick people and Fred well. All he can really do is piss people off but that’s more his personality then any trick.” that last comment got a chuckle out of juniper 

Who said. “Well that’s true.”

“How about to apologize for scaring you two I buy you both lunch.” I offered. 

“Oh yes I know a good place and it’s got a challenge posted.” That got me up I hadn’t done an eating challenge since I was in college and so broke I had to hunt them up just to eat some nights.

“Oh, I’m hooked oh um does the place serve preds we can’t forget Sam” I asked her hoping they did because I was hoping to try the challenge. 

“I thank so Zed the tiger who works under me is always talking about their grilled chicken fish and turkey raps.” Juniper said trying to think about it.

But Sam who up tell that point been silent her ears and tail perked up when juniper mentioned the meats.

“Chicken fish and turkey all in one oh I have to try that.” Sam said practically drooling over the idea of it.

“Ok then let’s go juniper lead the way.” It was less than a five minute walk to a nearby restaurant and as Juniper had said posted in the restaurant window was a sign. all you can eat free and a fifty dollar gift card and all I have to do to win it was to eat fifty eight of my size class soy dogs that would be a piece of cake for me. Unfortunately, that got me thinking about cake and that made me hungry well hungrier I was always hungry do to the howl higher metabolism is needed to fuel my body in enhanced states of exertion thing.

We walked, in and I asked for the challenge we were then lead to a table as a small crowd formed to watch. As the waiters brought the food and my groups drinks and set a ten minute timer and said loudly. “go.” That started the challenge I went right to it pushing the whole dog into my mouth and swallowed it whole I then ate another and another. to the crowds shock the plate full of dogs vanished and I finished with three minutes to spare.

“Few” I said a second before a shockingly and extremely loud and long burp escaped me.

“Oops um excuse me sorry.” I said apologetically and somehow getting a strangled laugh out of Sam.

The laugh started as a strangled chuckle that turned into a full blown laughing fit and I had to admit I liked seeing her like that rather than how sad she has been lately. So, I took my prize of free food a gift card and one happy cat I got to say these where a damn good set of prizes. We took advantage of the free food. Sam got four wraps one of each type of meat and the fourth was mixed she seamed to enjoy it and juniper got a fruit bowl and I ate three more plates of dogs they were good a bit dry but good. We soon finished and left me and Sam went back to my car and juniper went back to work.

“So where to next.” Sam asked as I started the car.

“To my ant Allice pet store to check out jar spider hear.” I said driving us the short distance there before getting out and leading Sam in with the jar in hand.

“Welcome oh hay big sis.” Said a teenage buck with brown and grey fur.

“Oh, hay Greg I didn’t know you worked hear.” I said to one of my many many brothers.

“Yeah I mean I haven’t worked hear long I just couldn’t take that damn fast food joint I swear we never stopped moving and at least hear I get a seat to set on when we are slow. Which admittedly is a lot so yeah its already a thousand times better.” Greg said leaning back in his chair.

Greg was a bit of a odd ball like me and unlike most rabbits he preferred to keep his front paws busy rather than his rear ones though that wasn’t to uncommon in my family. Along with advanced problem solving we where some of the best rabbit mechanics engineers and computer specialist in the city because of that though. 

“Well good for you now mind telling me where ant Allice is.” I asked him.

“Sure, she’s in the back go ahead and head on through.” He said gesturing to the door behind him. I followed his directions into a large storage room.

“Soo that was one of your brother’s um if it’s not too much to ask how many siblings do you have I mean bunnies are known for rapid multiplication but I’d rather know the truth from one of the species rather than just rumors.” Sam asked me.

“It’s ok and that’s a very good way to look at stereotypes as most aren’t true. Though it pains me to say and this has been my experience that at least some part of it will have some partial truth at some level but it’s usually not as bad as mammals think. But yes, we are highly efficient at multiplication as its our species greatest survival mechanism. Though most seem to think it’s to do with some rabbit obsession with sex thing, but I can honestly say that this isn’t true though a heighten sex drive is part of that survival mechanism. Though to answer your question and to put it simply yes us rabbits have large family’s as for my sibling count I have ninety one siblings and my mother’s pregnant again.” I explained casually.

“Weight what you have that many siblings but but but how is that even possible.” Sam said sounding dumbfounded and shocked.

I giggled at her reaction and replied. “Like I said we rabbits are efficient at reproduction and multiplication but I’m sad to say that that is a living count. I didn’t count the runts and miscarriages that aren’t uncommon, and I can say I didn’t count runts because I didn’t count myself in the sibling count where ninety two in total”

Sam still looked spectacle and looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted.

“Lilly that you damn this maze of boxes just just give me a second water bloom I’ll find my way there soon enough.” ant Allice said loudly as she tried to find her way to us and after about 5 minutes she finally did find her way to us.

“There you are now what did you have in mind this time.” Allice said with a knowing and warm smile.

Ant Allice was a older softer doe who had lost her mate to a war. Though we weren’t related by blood she treated me and my family like we were though I guess that could have had more to do to the fact she had never had one of her own. She was a runt like me and she like me was born below what is commonly referred to as the survivability margarine. This margarine system in fact was the system to declare whether or not a child was a runt or not but as, so few runts survive it earned this morbid nickname. Though in ant Allice case she was born just barely under it but that was enough that her parents just abandoned her figuring she’d die. though as she was far healthier then I was she managed to survive with only a few complications and without any treatment. but as she was left to die and abandoned her parents or birth wasn’t even recorded tell after she was twelve months old and on that day observation patient A1173 became Allice doe well that was tell she married my uncle and became Allice willows.

“I brought you something.” I said holding up the jar.

Strangely this got a funny look from ant Allice and she said. “No, I can’t nor, would I could.”

“Hu why?” I asked sounding surprised.

“That species of arachnid is endangered and how you found even one is beyond me but I can’t sell it so I’d say keep it or try to give it to the nature park though if you want to keep it you will need either a bigger jar or a terrarium.” She said heading back into main store.

“I think I’ll get a jar and box up whatever else I will need.” I said looking down at the spider it was large fluffy and missing half of one of its legs and for some reason I liked the little thing.

“As you wish water bloom.” Ant Allice said with a smile.

She then got me some hay bugs to feed it and a heat lamp. I then paid for all of this and after saying my goodbyes left I then went to a large class store where I got a much bigger jar. I then proceeded to the six other server banks these went over without any problems well excluding being hit with a strawberry launched by a small pachyderm who sneezed. Once I had them all I took the reports and went to Lilac and suns law practice building where I dropped them off and Sam got super confused as she could only seem to tell me apart from the swarm of other rabbit. I then decided to visit my father me and Sam got off the elevator on the top floor and as we walked in as my father and an ocelot where starting out. My father an aging brown turning grey tall buck. With him was a large and large was a understatement hear ocelot from his paws and arms. I could tell he had some really powerful muscles but the marks on them told me he was using some form of powerful steroid and the bloodshot eyes told me it ether contained some form of narcotic ether that or he was taking way to much of it. Looking at the rest of him you wouldn’t be able to tell he was juicing do to he was beyond unhealthily fat. For some reason something in me was screaming bad sickening evil threat monster that last one kept repeating and as if to make it worse Sam tensed. As if she was terrified behind me as the ocelot looked at me and gave me that pathetic small weak prey looks a lot of assholes gave me. Then his look turned to discussed and almost hatred when he looked at Sam. 

“So what do you want now I gave you what you wanted your dream life with those damn machines if its money or help you won’t get it I’ve already wasted too much on you.” The ocelot said to Sam who looked like she wanted to bolt.

Before Sam said sounding terrified “no daddy I I I’m not hear for you I’m hear doing my job.” Sam took a deep breath before saying a lot more boldly but still shakily. “my employer here asked me to help her run some work errands and need to speak to her father nothing more.” Sam said surprising me.

Though that was enough I had decided I was going to back her up here and putting a little of my trick behind It. “Yes now if you’re not done I will weight for him in his office oh I should also mention Sam has been doing good I wish you would have mentioned her experience with computer before. I’m already considering moving her to work position where she can get on the job experience though she’s already very good at work I’ve given her.” I said before leading Sam over to my father’s office.

A few minutes later my father entered and said. “So what was that all about.”

“Not sure he just kept triggering one alarm bell after another I’d be careful with him and especially when he’s in the same building.” I said wondering how far I should take this,

As my father said. “Why I know he’s a predator and a less then pleasant one at that, but I don’t see why I should have such great caution with my dealings with him.”

“Because he tripped so many alarms and his arms are covered in these” I said parting my fur to show him the painful looking stretch marks and scars I had all over me. These types of scars appear when whatever was under the skin had grown larger than the skin could handle to quickly and would leave tares in the skin that would scar. 

My father looked shocked before saying. “Are you sure he said a neighborhood pet had attacked him.” 

“I’m sure I’ve dealt with them before and I know them when I see them his hopped up on something powerful well either that or a lot of it. Though judging by his symptoms I’d say best guess he was doing both and you know as well as I do what can happen when a mammal who is pumped full of that stuff snaps.” I said trying not to remember what I had done.

“Yeah I do I’ll ask a few of you mother siblings to boost security and keep a eye on him.” My father said as he considered what to do next.

“I’m sorry but why I mean yeah my he’s a horrible mammal and all but he’s not that bad is he.” Sam asked a little worriedly.

“You should learn to trust Lilly’s instincts she got good ones and there better then most and though they are let’s say more primitive then what we deal with their also more accurate.” My father said proudly as Sam gave me a confused look.

“I’m not sure that I understand but I agree he’s not a good mammal.” Sam said looking at the floor.

I’m not very good at reading mammals my father is good at it, but Thomas was the best I knew he could read every one like an open book that is if they couldn’t put on a mask. Me on the other paw I am lucky to tell when someone was trying to lie to me but even I could tell that was a sore spot and there was a lot more to it than a bad father and I desperately wanted to know and ask for more. I also wanted more than anything else to fix whatever it was, but I knew that wasn’t right and if I did try to I’d just make it worse. 

“Well I guess that your hear to drop off this month’s report right so Is there anything I need to know about.” My father said changing the subject another of his tricks I wished I could learn.

“Um yeah I only got the clip notes from the managers, but I’d post three more guards on the nocturnal district server bank and they have had another probing attack this month. I’d have someone secure their access point and get those signal blockers I know the have their problems but there’s a reason why they are used by the government and big name companies use them. As for their few problems they branch from them working to well also its rare for them to fail and it would take a E.M.P. pulse to knock them out well that or someone able to get close enough to smash it.” I said referring to the one big security error my dad didn’t seem to want to fix.

“I know but I worry about cutting out all communication to the building will be problematic In an emergency.” He said worriedly.

“Dad the land line internet connection and even the emergency radio relay would all be unaffected by it will only block wireless signals.” I said repeating what id told him three times already.

“I know but it’s still seems like a big risk.” He sighed and said awkwardly.

“dad you put a emergency call button on every floor a radio relay back up generators and a small armory and a stocked shelter in every building the only way the place could be any more like a fortress if you hired more guards and built fortifications.” I said with a sigh as Sam looked at us clearly shocked.

“I know ok look I’ll do the first two and look into the third maybe adding it to that security company that your mother runs.” He said clearly not wanting to mention mom’s occupation even though he was one of their best clients.

“You know she will just send it to me and I’ll tell her the same.” He winced when I said that.

“Yes, but she will at least ease my nerves.” He said fiddling with his tie.

“Fine whatever just don’t take too long I don’t want my perfect record broken by some punk with a signal jack.” I said as the three of us started for the server room my dad in the lead and me in the rear.

As we were about to reach the elevator when I caught a whiff of something and I thank that caused my suppressant to fizzle out and this time it hit me a lot stronger it had me falling to my knees clenching my gut as it bordered on painful. My father and Sam ran over to try and help me. Sam tried to help me up unlike my father who stopped and covered his muzzle with his paw as he realized what was wrong.  
“Lilly” Sam said as one of my paws shot into my bag for the suppressant.

Though I was not sure if it would help as the last one lasted a little over half as long as the first but I chugged it anyways and said. “Yeah it’s just a stomach ache I ate a little too quickly earlier is all the bottle I just drank should help.”

“Um Sam could you please go fetch my secretary my daughter hear prefers herbal remedies to modern medicine but let’s see if I can’t convince her to take some stomach ache medication she should have some so please hurry.” He said slipping his paw into his pocket to get his phone to contact his secretary before Sam could reach her. 

“Um ok I’ll go get her.” She said darting over to the elevator.

The moment the doors closed he started typing a text as he asked me. “Ok what’s up and why are you not just telling her what’s going on.” 

“No clue it just started yesterday, and it just keeps getting worse this stuff is the strongest thing I could brew, and it seems to be losing its effect. I mean the first time it fizzled out like this I figured I needed something stronger. But honestly what’s happening now it’s like comparing a punch in the gut to being hit with a sledge hammer a size class up.” I said as he helped me to a chair and grabbed a can of sent mask and started to liberally spray me with it then winced at my comparison

“Ok that was painful to even just think about and I’m trying hard to not think about what kind of effect that level of let’s say discomfort would have on my daughter. Though even doing that I honestly have to marvel at your control, but you still haven’t answered my question why hide it.” He asked trying to keep his distance as I was giving off a powerful and large dose of hormones designed to attracted and arouse male rabbit bucks.

 

“Because it’s embarrassing I wouldn’t have let you know about this if the suppressant hadn’t fizzled out like this. I can normally just shrug it off douse myself in sent mask and be done with it but this is a lot worse than what I’m used to but even knowing that I tried to do the same as I always do though I clearly needed something a lot more powerful to try this.” I said as it again started to ebb.  
though this time I knew it wouldn’t go down enough to be even close to bearable this time as last time it hadn’t gone away as well as the first time I had tried and this time I doubt it would even manage to make it bearable. Sam came back with the bottle of suppressants and a can of ginger ale and I guessed I had dad to thank for that I took the pill and drank the can. After a few minutes this brought it back down to barely bearable and after saying my goodbyes and watching my dad try to sneak the bottle of suppressants into my bag. I decided to let him as I needed the suppressants hell I needed something a lot more powerful than that, but I’d have to make do for the time being. Me and Sam headed back to work after that I spent what was left of the day setting up the spider in the jar that was bigger than my file cabinet then got back to work on Sam’s unit it would take a few more days but it was starting to come together a few hours after that Fred and Thomas came in to my office. 

“Hay sis wow ether the jar you were keeping that spider in got a hell of a lot bigger or you bought a giant jar to use as a terrarium.” Fred said walking over to go check it out. 

“meeh I decided to keep it as I couldn’t sell it and just liked the hole jar thing I even put the old jar in there and the spider seems to like it I think its building some kind of nest in it.” I said glancing over at the odd and interesting new addition to my office.  
“Well it is interesting to say the least hmm oh sis are you ready to go I’d like to get this over with sooner rather than later as I figure if we finish up quickly enough we can go for a round at the iron works.” Thomas said readying to go.

“Sure, but we will have to see when this is all over and don’t forget we still have work tomorrow.” I said packing up to go.

After that the four of us squeezed into my car it was a tight fit and yeah, we weren’t getting much else in there luckily. I had called a rental place and had them drop of a trailer earlier so we where all set and ready once we arrived I told Sam to head on up an I watched as Fred and Thomas opened and unlocked the trailer. Once they had finished with that the three of us headed in and where shocked by the loud yelp as Sam was nocked to the other end of the hall we rushed over to try and help her I was the first to reached her and I tried to wake her up.

“Sam Sam say something Sam!!?!!” I said shaking her and then I noticed the blood not a lot but enough to stain my paws and shirt. 

I jumped back trembling not able to think straight and my head was spinning as. Thomas started to check her over Thomas had medic training he couldn’t pull off a surgery but could treat minor wounds. I even once watched him stitch up a nasty bight mark one of my brothers had gotten from going swimming in a snapping turtles pond.

“She’s ok she took a nasty hit and cut the back of her head when she hit the floor but nothing manger the cut might need stitches though.” Thomas said looking her over 

“That cunt will need a hell of a lot more once I’m done damn fucking cunt bitch wanted to leave get out of her rent and not giving me may damn money, so I’ll take my pavement out her cunt and ass chuck her the fuck out and sell of what I can of her damn useless cheap crap in her apartment”. Said a large silverback gorilla who’s voices I recognized as the building manager.

That snapped me out of its a bit hard to describe the rush of emotions I felt next, but It was like everything had just snapped into place as I realized what had happened. Right before it felt like I exploded rage emanating out of me full force. As almost all color was leached from the world as my eye color shifted to almost completely grey. Then I felt my fist tighten and when I looked down at my paws which was strangely still stained bright red with Sam’s blood. Then when I looked up at the silverback only one word popped into my head. ‘KILL!!!’ I was about ready to use every ounce of strength I could muster to do just that’s when I heard Sam whimper and somehow that managed to snapped me out of my raw rage.

“Wh wh what happened where am.” Sam groaned coming to then she stopped when she spotted me, and shock and fear showed on her muzzle as she realized what was happening. 

“An ah Lilly no no run he.” Sam said trying to jump up.

As Thomas held her down and said. “Calm down and stay still or you will get hurt worse she’s got this.”

“Oh really and how the hell will such a pathetically tiny bunny cunt do that.” He said mockingly as he tried and failed to demean me.

“I was going to pay you off willing to take care of whatever insane price you could come up with just to try and keep this nice but now.” I said in a falsely calm way as I walked over to him and he gave me a greedy smile that even I could easily tell he was liking where he thought this conversation was going but I then said. “But now I’m not going to give you a damn cent and I will do everything in my power and use ever tool in my considerably large arsenal of influence and contacts to ruin you and burry you in a hole so deep you never see the light of day ever again!!!!!” I yelled that last part clearly angered. 

As soon as I finished that he lunged forward his large arm trying to grab me by my ears that was away over used first strike used by larger mammals. I easily dodged it by launching myself forward and up I then slammed my paw into his muzzle with every ounce of strength I could muster. I couldn’t send him flying like the ocelot in the bar, but full force was still enough to have him stumbling back before landing on his ass though that had more to do with his clumsy ness then my punch.

“You damn bitch.” He yelled before I hopped back out of the reach of his lower hands. 

I was normally a little clumsy and gangly on my paws. I found it hard to walk normally because I tripped over my own paws if I ever tried to walk flat footed. So, I walk on the front of my paws this made walking a little hard but because I had such good balance and control like this could run hop and jump as good as some high grade acrobatics and it didn’t hurt that I had some acrobatics training as one of the many types of therapies I had when I was growing up. Now that he couldn’t reach me he jumped up to press the attack I hopped back three more times making him follow me before I jumped as hard as I could forward ramming my shoulder into the crook of the arm that he had been using to move himself forward causing him to fall over hitting his head on the wall. As I slipped under his arm and then jumped pulling off a flip and turn as he started to right himself I slammed feet first into the back of his head then kicked off like I did with the computer earlier that day he fail forward and bumped his jaw on the floor and as he started to get up I landed on his head again and again I kicked off his head slammed into the floor this time with a loud and strangely satisfying crack sound. I landed in front of him stumbling a little as I spotted Sam who was watching her jaw hanging open and she looked completely shocked I smiled over at her and wanted to giggle a little at her expression. Though I didn’t really have time to as I had to hop to one side and turned around as his fist slammed into the spot where I had just been standing and that was just way too close I couldn’t afford to take a hit from this guy a hit from him would probably kill me or come very close to. I then jumped up onto his arm I then jumped on the other arm when he tried to swipe me off and found myself in front of his face and fearing heed try to bight me as I was right there. I decided id strike first I reared back and punched him, and he stumbled back again as I landed gracefully on the floor as he crashed onto his back and to my great satisfaction as he sat up he spat out several teeth and teeth fragments.

“End this now and let us get Sam’s stuff you’ll get this month’s rent and get to keep what few teeth you have left.” I said knowing he wouldn’t except I just didn’t want to be the bad guy hear once I beat the crap out of the guy, but I figured I’d give him the out. 

He then spat again this time there wasn’t any teeth but there was a lot of blood and he had tried to spit on me, but I didn’t even need to dodge I think it probably had something to do with the black eye I had just given him. 

“Like hell I will you damn bitch.” He said as got up and I readied to fight.

Surprisingly instead of doing the same he ran now this sounds like I just won but the truth is if they run off this usually meant they were up to something and as usual I was right as soon as he managed to get the door at the end of the hall open he reached in and pulled out a steel baseball bat.

“Crap!” I said as I jumped back to doge his first swing. 

After his first swing missed he reared back to try again but right as he tried to swing it at me a deafening bang rang out as a large hole suddenly appeared in the baseball bat and everyone in the room turned to look at Thomas who was holding his oversized revolver I don’t know guns, so I can’t tell you what it was, but I’d call the damn thing a fucking paw cannon because of how big and loud the supposedly rabbit sized gun was. The large gorilla looked at Thomas then at the large hole in the bat before he dropped it and started to run off again.

“welp shit hit the fan fast follow him we can’t let this escalate into a shootout.” I said before darting off after him.

We found him in his filthy trash covered room loading a shotgun and as he tried to bring his gun to bear but as he did he met with to armed rabbits and a third i.e. me lifting and throwing a table at him I started grabbing everything I could lift and throw and thought that might hurt him is it hit. This totaled a table three wooden chairs and a old television set this last one was twice my size and to my surprise it hit and managed to knock the gun out of his hands. Before Fred with his two automatic hand guns shot the shotgun to the point it be unusable before putting the guns away

“So what now you shoot me kill me or just beat me and take what you want and then leave.” He said nervously.  
“No now that we have removed the threat of a shootout we will ether continue the fight no guns if I lose and you don’t kill me I’ll pay any insane fines or charges or damages you want to but if I win you will be lucky to see the light of day ever again now for option two you get this month’s rent we take Sam’s stuff and we never see you again.” I said again in a falsely calm manor, but I was getting very tired and a little sick I was hoping to end this. 

He smirked and said. “I think I’ll take my chances, so I can earn back what I’ve lost.”

He then dove for me I jumped out of reach then kicked him in the face then hopped back then repeated with different blows trying to end it quickly I reactively struck dodged moved strike and repeated over and over filling my strength slowly ebb as I tired and felt more and more sick. Then with one final punch to the head I heard something brake as he fell over unconscious and as soon as I was sure he wasn’t going to get back up I flopped on my back.

“Damn that guy was fucking tough either that or hyped up on something powerful.” I said panting.

“Damn sis it’s been too damn long sense I’ve seen you go all out your and I have got to say you are really out of shape id go hit the gym.” Fred said checking how much ammo he had left.

As Thomas pulled out his phone to call the Z.P.D. and Sam who had been watching at the door way and was standing there in shock.

“How?” Sam said a few minutes later as sirens could be heard off in the distances.  
In response and as if we did it on purpose we three rabbits said “Don’t underestimate us bunny’s.”

A little over a hour later the cops let us go and arrested the gorilla who’s skull I had apparently cracked but no severe damage had been done. I also new one or both my brothers would inform my father and he would drop the large and powerful hammer that was Lilac and suns law practice on the unsuspecting silver back. After that it didn’t take long to load up and transported Sam’s stuff and it only took two trips as the only furniture Sam wanted was one old and large and comfortable chair we soon started to drag Sam’s stuff up to her apartment and was taking a break.

“Lilly I think you should ease off a little I know your strong and all but you will burn out if you aren’t carful.” Sam said sounding a little worried.

“I’m fine I’m just worn out and really need a good meal but I’m fine.” I lied I felt really sick and I mean really sick” I said trying to play it off as I finished another can of ginger ale.

“Yeah sis you don’t look so good.” Fred said sounding a little worriedly

“Im fiii oh crap” I slurred as the room spun and started to fade into black as I felt my body hit the floor and the last thing I saw before it all went black was a blurry figure I think was Sam. As I was about to lose consciousness the last thing I saw was a golden key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this i have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what i use to lision to music  
> stories into them i.e that bit before the line enjoy my fucked up life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA78FvyfyxY&index=5&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's them this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's them i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's call to z  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1tWtxSfmpc&index=11&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's them i know hes not in this chapter but still also no clue way but his name makes me thank of a forge or blacksmith that where the bars name came from  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac them this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's them  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> last up is the fight thems and yes from Lilly and Sams p.o.v.as for way i put one for Sams in this well the song to good not to use for this and makes a lot of seines if you picture how Sam fills i mean not only saved by but watched and miniature rabbit take on a silver back for her  
> lilly's p.o.v.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaVFYaRT1XM&index=1&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> sam's p.o.v  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZOEUTyof2A&index=7&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> id like to add this little note hear the reason Sams father is a ocelot and shes not is a bit complicated and borders on spoilers so ill just say this on Sams mother side there is some calico heritage it be more apt to say sams a ocelot calico mix toughs her add height   
> also any feed back would be a great help


	4. bonus day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know its been a long time but I’m back and with a bit of sort of good news I was intending to make this a big collection of short bonus chapters but it sort of got a little out of control. So I’m braking it up but the good news is I have 4 more chapters ready and a 5th underway. I have no clue how or when ill upload these but just know there coming soon.

Ok wow I left that one on a cliff hanger well couldn’t be helped these only tell the events of one day though do to that this next bit will be a little tricky. After this short chapter the rest of this will be broken up into a collection of short story’s called bonuses. Most will be told by me, but a few others will be told by other members of this weird and slightly insane story that is my life well.” She said as thunder sounds in the background. “Oh yeah the storm it should hit soon it my even begin in this well let’s get this rolling. Oh, and each short will be accompanied by a little intro like this done by me Lilly and who ever its about now with that I hope you enjoy this new format and I hope you enjoy my fucked up life.

I ran down a dark hallway I felt dirt under my paws but when I looked down all I could see was the darkness surrounding me I don’t know how long or for how far I had ran for. Strangely I didn’t fill tired but instead I felt fear in fact I was terrified and running desperately trying to escape something. I had no clue what it was I was running from all I knew was I couldn’t let it catch me I needed to run and run and run and. My ears shot up as I suddenly stopped even though everything in me screamed to keep running I desperately searched for the sound that had made me stop my ears swiveling as I searched before I finally found it. It was so faint and even with my hearing I could only barely hear it I tried to follow it stopping every so often to search for the sound. After searching for several minutes and stumbling around in the dark I walked right into a closed iron door I searched for a handle. After running my paws over the cold damp and slightly rusted door I finally found the handle and after putting about all the strength I could muster into opening the door. Inside the small room was a small light coming from a kit sized what I could only describe as an angel girl nearly silently crying in the middle of the room. Almost all her details were obscured by the light she gave off but there were a few details I could make out she was wearing a dress had a long tail and triangle like ears and hanging around her neck was a small golden key and to my shock and horror her right wing had been ripped off and on her leg was a shackle. The chain was chained to the floor and wasn’t even long enough to let her reach the walls of the tiny room. It was then she noticed me and tried to get as far away from me as she could which wasn’t far. Now I have no idea way I did this or how I managed this, but I grabbed the chain and pulled with everything I could muster and with what felt like ten times of anything I had ever managed before ripped the chain free from the floor then dropped it. She seemed to stare at me with shock then at the chain that had been the only thing holding her prisoner. Before standing up and going to the door she peeked out then to my surprise she gestured for me to follow and as I had no idea how to get out of this place I did as she instructed. I followed her before long we were running down the same hallway I was running down before but now I felt so tired and my vision occasionally blurred, but I managed to keep running tell she stopped at another door that I had to open for her. I quickly followed her into an all to familiar prison as hanging by its chains in the middle of the room was the thing of my nightmare that horrifying knight. Only now it had four much thicker and larger chains holding it in place along with several large jagged harpoons. Each harpoon trailed a large chain and more than one of them had been snapped and each harpoon was covered in fresh blood as more of it dripped from the armor itself. Though as if in complete defines of the state of this creature’s appearance its eye slits burst into flame as if saying I live and refuse to die. As the small angel rushed over to the large knight and started to desperately try and free it and all I could do was watch it as my body felt heavy it was almost like something was leaching the life out of me. As the small angel struggled something shifted in the dark just barely visible and almost shapeless it grabbed her and yanked her into the darkness as the knight howled and strained against its chains the whole world seamed to grown as the world itself fought to restrain it. I again I tried to run but before I could even take the first step three black long blade like claws ran me through from behind.

 

I woke up screaming as a group of doctors fought to restrain me. “Give her another sedative she’s still resisting.” One of the doctors yelled out before getting the response of another.

“No any larger of a dose and she will OD.” said another.

At this point I had no clue what the hell was going on, but I wasn’t going to let whatever it was continue. I bucked and kicked one of the doctors sending him into a wall and in the few shocked seconds this gave me I grabbed the one holding my left arm and threw him into the group on the right and now that I was free I jumped out of the hospital bed. Only to realize I was in a hospital gown and that they had taken my clothes. I had started for the door but one of the doctors a female badger blocked the door that was a big mistake as I reared back and punched her sending her flying into the room on the other side of the hall. I then darted out into the hall taking only a second to assess my surroundings before darting for the stairs. As I did three orderlies jumped me but as they were all small class I could easily throw them off me, but they had managed to lock the stairwell, so I hit the button to call the elevator as more orderly’s tried to grab me. They were starting to get bigger but as the largest was some species of k9 I could still handle them with ease. I readied myself to fight them off, but they had started to brake out the nonlethal suppression gear that would make the fight a lot harder, but I was still stronger and better trained then them. Though before the fighting could start the elevator dinged as the door opened but as I darted in I ran right into Sam knocking her over and in typical Sam fashion she clung onto me. Holding me in place but at the moment I didn’t mind before that I had been frightened and very confused but in her warm and pleasant paws I quickly calmed in that one little haven of familiarity. However, this only lasted a few seconds as more orderlies showed up and I prepared to fight to protect Sam and myself, but I hadn’t need to as the seven rabbits that had came up with her had all pulled out an odd selection of side arms simultaneously.

“Explain now!” Fred and Thomas said at the same time both sounding enraged.

“Wo wo wo wo calm down we were just called to subdue a violent patient, but she was a lot more dangers then we assumed.” Said one of the severely scared orderly.

The twins continued to talk but I just felt so tired and Sam was so warm soft and safe and to top it off smelled so nice. I cuddled into her as the last of the adrenaline fueled fear and anger faded and I gave into the effects of the drugs they had used to try and sedate me and finally fell asleep I don’t know how long I was out for but when I woke up I was back in the bed. Sam was asleep in the chair next to me purring lightly as the afternoon sun shined in on her and I had to admit she looked amazingly beautiful and peaceful like this almost like a painting. I watched her like that for a few minutes before one of the nurses notice I was awake and fetched a doctor. Who came in and not realizing that Sam was asleep started to say hello only to startling Sam awake before she fell out of her chair.

“Sam!!!” I said jumping out of the bed but what happened next shock me. 

My body again acted on its own but this time instead of helping or protecting Sam I hopped backwards just barely dodging a sash of claws from Sam. Sam then followed up by jumping backward and landed on three of her paws on the floor and the fourth out with its claws extended. As if she was ready for a fight but it wasn’t a second after she landed did she realized what was going on a looked around very confused.

“Um what happened.” She said as she stood up.

“You I um are you ok.” I said a little confused at what had just happened.

“Um yeah I think I was startled is all.” She said a little awkwardly.

I was about to ask another question when the doctor interrupted. “They weren’t kidding when they said you lot where violent well I’ve treated worse now sit and weight weren’t you supposed to be restrained.”

The doctor spoke with a Canadian accent and his name tag red Logan but strangely it listed no last name. He was a thirtyish dear of some kind I didn’t recognize, and he had a large scar over his right eye and his left horn was half broken off. Also, he had a grizzled yet kind way about him that strangely made me think he was older.

“Oh yeah that the handcuffs are on the night stand and isn’t it a little rude to handcuff someone to their bed for no good reason.” I said sarcastically.

That got a laugh from the doctor who then said. “Now that’s a good one they had over a dozen rezones and that’s just the number of orderly’s you knocked out. That not counting damage and the doctors you beet up. Honestly, I can’t tell which I find more amazing that you aren’t currently under arrest or that something so small could do that much damage. Though I’ve had to treat some of your handiwork already, so I guess I can’t be too surprised.”

“What do you mean my handiwork.” I asked filling very confused.

“A silverback hopped up on some new drug cocktail came in earlier we have him tranked and chained up they even got him under armed guard. Down stairs and honestly when I heard it was a rabbit who took him out I didn’t believe it but after watching you throw a k9 over twice your size across the room. I figured you’d have to be the same rabbit.” He said walking over to the night stand to pocket the cuffs.

“Mmh I know a few other rabbits that could do the same but yeah that was me.” I said slightly embarrassed.

This got another loud laugh from the doctor before he stated. “Before today I wouldn’t have believed it but after witnessing your family I believe it.”

“Well what ever can you please explain why I’m here last thing I remember I was helping Sam move in and started to fill sick then the next thing I knew I was hear.” I said still wanting to know what had happened. Sure I was exhausted and under fed when it happened but it’s not like it’s the first time that’s happened but this was different I felt so sick and dizzy and my stomach cramped.

“Simple you accidently poisoned yourself that concoction of yours was surprisingly effective but when mixed with the pills you took it produced a powerful diuretic and psychotic. Honestly your lucky you passed out rather than suffer through that.” The doctor said looking at my charts. 

“Well that explains a lot I had one hell of a fucked up dream well nightmare would be more precise that’s way I woke up so um let’s say violently.” I said again remembering the dream this had a shiver running through me.

“That bad hu well I’ll say this there was something else in your system. I’ve got no clue how it got there as its far to complex to be created naturally this is advanced chemistry or bio lab level stuff. It’s also faint there’s only small trace amounts of it and its spread throughout your whole system. It’s so faint that were having trouble collecting enough to pin it down its complete chemical makeup honestly if it wasn’t for the shear level of complexity of it. We would have never found it and honestly, I’m surprised we did. Now that being said we’d like to take a few more samples over a week period to try and pin this down and figure out what it is.” he said sounding curiously and surprisingly eager and as I was curious myself I agreed and hoped if they figured it out it ether fix the heat or the sick feelings I kept getting. He then took another blood sample and returned my clothes and belongings and he tried to give me a proscription, but I stopped him telling him I wouldn’t get it filled. Though once Sam left the room I did get him to give me one for more powerful suppressants once we had. The two of us went to leave the hospital and I had just pulled out my phone to call a cab only to find out Sam had already texted my dad. Who had come personally to pick me up and was waiting for us to leave the building.

“Hi water bloom get in and I’ll give you a lift.” My dad said after pulling up acting like I had a choice knowing him he’d have had subtly blocked any other way home I sighed and reluctantly got in.

“So drop the act you and I both know I can see through your tricks what is it.” I said not wanting to beat around the bush and really not in the mood especially when the four rabbit sized cars started to follow in a defensive formation.

He sighed and said. “Fine I’m going to give you the next weak off with pay to recover from this ordeal.” 

“Oh, come on we both know I don’t need a weak off for this.” I said a little mad that he was messing with my life again.

“No, I don’t know that, but I’ll tell you what I do know. You just got out of the hospital and I know you are a runt whose body by definition is weaker and flawed and I know your stronger and your tougher than most but eventually you’re going to run out of miracle comebacks. I can’t get you to take your health seriously, but I know someone who will at least do the worrying for me. I’m promoting Sam to a personal assistant and granting her the legal power and authority to override you in a situation where you put your own health at risk like you did yesterday.”

That was it his usual response that he needed to protect me no matter what I did all he would ever see was his weak broken and sick little girl that I hadn’t been for a very long time. 

“Dad I know you worry but this is going way to far yesterday was just a bad choice I knew mixing medicine could end poorly but.” I had started to say but was interrupted by my father.

“That’s only part of it you also where showing signs of extreme exhaustion malnutrition and dehydration. you aren’t taking care of yourself so I’m hiring someone to do it for you and don’t argue with me on this as you brought this on yourself and your mother even agrees with me on this point.” He said sounding disappointed and mad.

‘Crap now there was definitely no way around it if mom agreed then no one could talk him down well at least he got some one reasonable and I was still her boss, so I guess I can make it work.’ I thought as I looked at Sam in the rear view mirror.

Who looked very confused and uneased at our conversation but luckily for the both of us the hospital was only a five minute drive from my apartment. So thankfully the ride only lasted a few more seconds before we were able to get out. I was so grateful to get out of that car and away from my father and once the last escort car was out of sight.

I sighed and said. “Look I’m sorry about him he.”

“Why” She said interrupting me and sounding worried and looking mad.

“Um what do you mean why” I said feeling very confused.

“Why did you do all of this for me, but you were sick or and according to what your father said starved exhausted and dehydrated.” she said starting to work up a temper, but it was of more of a whining mad then true anger I had to shut it down before it went to far and got out of control.

“Stop stop stop dads making a mountain out of an ant hill. You remember seeing how much I eat I have an insane metabolism that’s how I fuel my body in states of extreme exertion. Like with the fight with the silver back I wasn’t starved just worn out by the fight. I had planned to get a good meal at the iron works then go home and eat more if I needed it I do my best to take care of myself, but it isn’t as simple as eat right and go to the gym for me. I have to try and keep up with a cheetah level metabolism and hope I don’t brake any of the equipment when I go to the gym honestly it’s not that simple and I wish it was but it’s just not.” I said calmly with a sigh as I tried to calm her down.

“But why.” Sam said sounding sad and a little confused.

“Because I was born broken and even with the doctors and may parents best attempt they couldn’t fix what’s wrong with me.” I said with another sigh.

“That’s not what I meant.” Sam said walking off before I could find out what she meant.

“Hay what do you mean.” I said but when I turned around to ask her she was gone. “What weird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme i.e that bit before the line enjoy my fucked up life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuXYdRGAtHg&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=15&t=0s  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023


	5. bonus part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for how short this is and that it's mostly filler

Hay its Lilly hear still ok hears bonus day two this will basically fill out the weak I was off of work. Not much happens hear but to put it simply this is me helping Sam move in and straighten out her life some and fill out my world a little. Well let’s hope this works and I hope you enjoy my fucked up life.

I stretched and rolled over and straight into a barely dressed Sam I jumped back in shock instantly fully awake.

“What the!?” I said aloud as Sam slept peacefully and purring slightly.

I had to admit she was adorable laying there and I hated to have to wake her, but I didn’t have a lot of options. That and I wanted to know why she was in my bed and how she had gotten into my apartment as I usually make sure to lock my door and hadn’t given her a key. I started to poke her and say her name but it took me shaking her and saying her name loudly to finally get her to wake up. She then groggily set up and with a loud yawn looked around before blushing and letting out a scream that had me covering my ears and left them ringing loudly after she had finally stopped.

“Ouch hay easy these things aren’t for show you know.” I said my paws still covering my ringing ears.

“Oh sorry um why am I in your bed.” Sam asked starting to calm down.

“Damn that was loud look I can barely hear you over the ringing in my ears speak up a little.” I said a little louder then I meant to.

“Oh um sorry why am I in your bed.” Sam said this time where I could easily hear her and thankfully the ringing was already starting to fade.

“That’s what I was hoping you could tell me I woke up with you hear and how did you get in the door was locked.” I said trying not to stair 

She looked at me clearly confused then put her paws on her head covering her eyes and made a weird. “Mmmmmmmmmmmhha.” sound before saying. “No clue no matter how hard I try to remember the last thing I remember was getting in to my bed ….. um and I was definitely wearing more than this.”

She blushed darkly as she realized she was only wearing a shirt and pear of solid pink panties and most of my heat addled brain was picturing her with less. Though I wasn’t in much ether because my idea of pj’s was an oversized sweater that covered down to my knees.

“Well um ok where ether going to need to continue this conversation later or fully clothed as I’m in the worst heat of my life and you really aren’t helping dressed like that go get dressed and ill.” But before I could finish I was interrupted by Z.

Who was calling from the window that led to the fire escape. “Hay you ok fluff I heard more screaming and it didn’t sound like you um am I interrupting I could come back.”

I then sighed and got out of bed and headed to the living room as I said. “No go ahead and come in I’m just having another weird morning.”

“Um is weird morning some form of rabbit code for you where screwing your kitten girlfriend or has it actually just been a weird morning” Z said coming in through the window.

“The second one as she’s not my girlfriend.” I said walking out of my room and was followed by a blushing barely dressed Sam which wasn’t really helping my point.

“Oh, really then why is kitten hear and where is the rest of her clothes.” Z said with a smirk on her muzzle.

“No clue that’s why it’s a weird morning I woke up and there she was. The strangest part is I know I locked the door and you just unlocked the window so how did she get in and neither she or I know where her clothes are and if that’s not weird I don’t know what is.” I said heading to my kitchen.

“Ok that would be weird if it didn’t sound like a cover up I’m a wolf and we have good noses and this place reeks of lust.” Z said teasingly.

“That’s me I’m in heat and haven’t taken my suppressant yet and if I don’t soon both of you will regret it because you known the thing about a mother bear and her cubs. Well it’s got nothing on a rabbit in heat trust me the rumors got nothing on the real thing.” I said enjoying the shock fear and dark blush on both their muzzles before I took my pill and said. “And there’s more proof I didn’t fuck her she can stand” I said before chugging a can of ginger ale and trying to ignore the images that popped into my head.

“Yeash fluff what’s gotten into your usually not this well blunt.” She said blushing.

“It’s the heat I’m a little drunk on hormones just ignore it tell the suppressants kick in also I’d try to keep your distances I’m not in the best state of mind and my control isn’t the best right now.” I said rubbing the breach of my muzzle. Before flopping onto my couch and missing the Coffey table and accidentally putting my can of ginger ale on a sleeping rex’s shell.

“Wow I’ve never seen her this bad off before and did she take a pill I thought she brewed up her herbal medicine stuff and hated the more modern stuff” Z asked Sam.

“Well from what I gathered she tried that but the strongest thing she could make wasn’t nearly strong enough to get this under control and doesn’t have much of a choice. As its supposedly a lot worse than your average heat but I got that information from a male so who knows how accurate that is other than its bad.” Sam replied they were both whispering as if hoping I wouldn’t hear.

“For the second time to day the large floppy things on my head aren’t for show I can hear both of you whether your whispering or not.” I said not moving from my spot on the couch.

“Shit.” Z whispered as I started to feel the medicine kick in.

“Ok now hears what’s going to happen we are going to go our separate ways and get ready then the three of us will meet in Sam’s apartment. Where we will sort a few things out and hopefully by then my suppressant will kick in now get out.” I said getting up and heading for my bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the three of us met in Sam’s apartment.

“Um you ok now fluff.” Z said when she walked in.

“No but I’m not as bad as I was.” I said but, in all honesty, I felt like hell and my heat wasn’t getting any better but at least the meds where taking the edge off of it.

“So why did you want to meat hear.” Sam asked.

“Well two reasons really one to discuss the terms for this apartment and two to finish helping you with your unpacking and don’t worry I’ll take it easy plus most of the hard work was finished yesterday. Now Z I know I bought my apartment when I had bought up your aunt’s debt, so I don’t know um what’s the going rate?” I asked Z

“Um I don’t really have a set rate as I mainly just charge them the utility bill then what I thank they can easily afford as you take care of the building upkeep. Also, I sort of can’t rent it to her as I don’t own the sixth floor you do fluff.” Z said a little embarrassed.

“What how do I own the floor?” I asked very confused.

“Well when you said you wanted another room I figured I’d put her in one of your rooms. As part of the contract your brother Willes wrote up gives you partial ownership over about a fourth of the building and as the seventh floor is privately owned by me. You own one fourth of the other six floors but in claiming your room on this floor you also claimed ownership for the hole floor that’s why its half empty. I can’t bring anyone new in without your permission also you have six apartments left unclaimed as this floor doesn’t fully total your fourth.” Z explained sounding confused.

“I think Willes did his hole lawyer thing you know the hole getting the best for his client and screwing over the other person thing and didn’t tell me as he knew that’s not what I wanted. He’s done this before and the last time he did it nearly ended badly when will he learn I have more than I need.”

“What do you mean more then you need.” Sam asked sounding very confused

“Oh boy um well id have to talk to my accountant but long story short I mainly live off half of what I earn from my job. The rest is split between a large saving fund and investments and some charity’s my dad handles that I don’t know the full details it gives me a headache. But what I do know the account he puts the profits in is by all terms untouchable by the government. It’s a lot it’s been a long time sense I looked at it but just a guess I could probably buy the hole block with ease.” I said pulling my phone out Both of them staring at me jaws hanging open.

“What the hell fluff are you Serious do you really have that kind of money. I um why would you want to live here in a small apartment when you could I don’t know own your own pent house?” Z asked me sounding shocked.

“I don’t like that shit I’m not the type for frills or extravagances I’m comfortable hear its near my job and the part of the city I call home ah hear it if this if my current balance.” I said holding up my phone, so they could both see it.

Both of them stared at the screen before Z stammered. “Is this really all yours.”

“Yeah every penny.” I said before both girls fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK a little info about Lilly and her money a little fact as stated in chapter 3 she been penniless and shes been rich so try and now live as she defines as comfortable.  
> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme i.e that bit before the line enjoy my fucked up life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvZ97ajpYOM&index=261&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> K.E.Y.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MhbkQ8zE6Q&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=220  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023


	6. bonus part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is going to be a little different then the normal chapter as this one will be from the point of view Azurda Lilac Lilly's father

Azurda Lilac: “Oh um is this on??”

“Yes, it’s on just start dad.” Lilly said with a sigh then said. “Ok look my dad will be handling this one as I spent most of the day calming Z and Sam down just bear with us and I hope you enjoy um my dad’s day I guess.”

I sighed and got out of bed before starting to get ready for work as I did I got a phone call from my wife.

“Good morning honey how are you holding up today.” I asked her.

“I’m six months pregnant how do you think I feel?” she replied.

“Last I checked you handled being pregnant pretty well so other than sore paws you’re feeling fine.” I said with a little chuckle.

She sighed and said in defeat. “Yeah I’m fine other than how big I’m getting and my sore paws and speaking of our babies. Or more specifically Lilly are you sure that this was such a good idea you know how she is she likes to earn her own way and do her own work and some of the others around her. I mean she feeds on a challenge and excels under pressure. Having someone following her around trying to do her work for her it will drive the girl nuts and you know her temper I just don’t want her blowing up on her assistant.”

“Doubt full Sam’s not only one of her newest charity cases Lilly’s already beat the crap out of a silverback for her. I doubt Lilly would send Sam away or blow up on her plus she’s got a sweet helpless way about her that completely defuses you it’s especially effective on Lilly. I swear I’ve never seen anything like it one second she’s in a fighting rage the next she’s completely calm.” I said remembering what I had seen on the elevator.

“Are you serious how did she manage that?!?” My wife said sounding shocked.

“No clue she just seems to defuse the anger.” I said simply.

“Well if it does work you won’t be able to medal as much.” My wife teased.

“I don’t medal I just try to help.” I said with a sigh.

“I know but she hasn’t needed any help that she didn’t ask for in a long time.” She said sounding a little sad.

“I know but still I just want to help.” I said with a sigh.

As my other children would come to me whenever they needed help with anything. Lilly on the other paw seamed to only ever come to me to help fix someone else’s problems not that I minded doing it but she never came to me with problems of her own. it’s not like she doesn’t have problems as it was she didn’t want my help or to be help period.

“She’s not our baby anymore I’m sorry to say and nor is she a sick little girl that needs to be looked after.” my wife said.

“I know I know it’s just I worry about her” I said with a sigh

“I know honey, but she can take charge of herself I’ve got to go I’ll call you later.” she said as I heard one of the children calling her as another cried in the back ground.

“Alright I’ll let you get back to it then I’ll see you tomorrow bye.” I said hanging up and after a few moments I started flipping through my photos on my phone stopping on one that was of me and Lilly on her first day out.

It had been taken three months after bringing her home from the hospital for the first time she was so small that we had to put her in her younger sister’s old dress. Who was four at the time and was larger than Lilly, so we had to pin it up for her. But it was her birthday and she was so happy I had taken her into the city we had had a great day that was tell.

(Flash back.)

“Lilly, I know you like the pond but if you keep this up your going to end up in the water with your name sakes.” I chuckled as she tried to reach a Nympheae caerulea also known as a blue water Lilly.

“But I want one there so pretty.” she giggled it was a little to childish for her age but as she had never had a real chance to act like a child, so it was understandable.

She then eeped as a small piece of the ground broke off and she fell in as I jumped forward trying the grab her but I missed. To my great surprise what I had thought was a rock rose up and she landed safely on a large scratched and cracked turtle shell. Lilly watched in shock as the turtle walked onto shore.

“Thank you, mister turtle.” Lilly said jumping down off the turtle’s shell.

Once she was on the ground the turtle turned to her and started to lick her this led to a lot of giggling that quickly turned to a coughing fit this had the turtle stopping his licking. Once she had got her breath back I walked over and patted the turtle shell it was then I noticed some horrible individual had carved r3x in the turtle shell.

“Rough life a old boy.” I said running my paw over one of the worse marks on the shell.

“Dad!” Lilly said still occasionally coughing but to my shock when I turned to look at her and to my shock her paws where covered in blood as she coughed up more.

“Lilly” I said rushing over to help her.

“Dad I I can’t breathe!” she tried to say between coughs.

“Don’t speak ill call a doctor.” I said doing so and as the nearest hospital was luckily on the other side of the park

They sent over a female cheetah doctor who was met by a hissing and protective turtle. Who I had to try and keep calm as she took my daughter and once she had ran off I started to run after her. A short time later a doctor informed me that when she had fell she had suffered massive internal damage and her lungs had started to fill with blood. The worst of the news was that if she hadn’t been so close to the hospital she would have died before rescue could reach her. It was another of her little miracle come backs in fact it was her second of her current four, but the doctor said she should be ok. I sighed as I walked into the lobby to call my wife and the family only to find a hissing and very mad turtle being held by a wolf Z.P.D. officer. I burst out laughing it was a little hysteric at the shock of the hole seen but the laughter seemed to have calmed down the turtle it also caught the attention of the entire lobby. Three weeks later Lilly was back in bed at home and unable to leave it do to her injuries.

“Hay Lilly you have a guest.” I said to get her attention.

“A guest who is it?” She asked as I opened the door letting the turtle waddle in.

“He followed you home.” I said giving her the best gift I could a friend of sorts.

:Meanwhile on the other side of town a rex nuzzled Lilly as she petted him her paw rubbed over the r3x carved into his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme i.e that bit before the line enjoy my fucked up life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyYSWds2eHI&index=149&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&t=0s  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> K.E.Y.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MhbkQ8zE6Q&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=220  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023  
> this is where i keep all my music i use in this and lesson to  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR


	7. bonus part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a none Lilly chapter but i think you will enjoy this one now lets see how sam sees the world also dont forget to check this track list at the end of this as it changes every chapter

Samantha Infernum-flos: “Hello I’ll be doing this day in Lilly’s place um weight Lilly didn’t you have something you wanted to say?” I asked.

“Yeah ok look sorry about yesterday it sort of turned into a history lesson and was more about me and rex instead of being about dad but it was his story to tell. Well whatever its Sam’s turn and I hope you enjoy her day I know I didn’t.” Lilly sighed

I found myself in the dark basement room I often see in my nightmares that are more common then I’d like oh by that I mean almost every night. This was the room my father had locked me in when I was young. Then there was the young girl who had started appearing lately when I had this dream and yes, I knew it was a dream. Strangely I could never see the girls face, but she always looked like a little angel girl. She was normally just there in the background but this time she gestured for me to follow her. She walked over to a door in the wall that I knew wasn’t there in the real room I followed her through the door and into another dark room but in the center of this room was the corpse of a monster in armor held aloft by chains. She grabbed my arm and led me to where I was standing in front of it suddenly its eyes shot opened, and they were full of blue flames as it stared right at me. Strangely I felt safe rather than fear then the hole seen faded tell all I knew was a warm and safe feeling.

“Sam Sam Sam wake up.” I heard Lilly’s voice trying to wake me, but it felt to nice I just wanted to stay like that a little longer.

“Sam wake up.” Lilly said shaking me awake.

“I’m up.” I yawned slowly sitting up and stretching.

“You did it again that’s the third time.” Lilly said with a sigh.

“Sorry so um I’m guessing the traps didn’t work?” I said referring to the simple noise traps she had rigged up to her front and bedroom door along with her fire escape window.

“No, they didn’t and if I didn’t know Thomas had sworn you weren’t lying I’d say you were doing this on purpose.” She said giving me an annoyed look.

“Sorry but I honestly don’t know.” I said just as confused as she was.

“I know let’s just move on.” Lilly said getting out of bed and starting to disarm the traps.

“Um will you be needing me for anything this morning I have an appointment?” I asked Lilly hoping she didn’t ask about what it was for.

“Sure, just pick up the part from the office when you get the chance.” Lilly said disarming one trap after another.

As soon as she had removed enough of the traps that I could leave I went next door to my apartment and started to get ready. I showered than got dressed and ate my breakfast but then stopped at the next step in my morning routine. I looked down at the bottle of Anti depressant in my paws. I didn’t like them it made me feel stupid and I stammered and got confused so easily when I was on it but recently I hadn’t felt so bad though. The strange thing was the past few days I had felt good even without them. I sighed and took one of the pills before leaving the building and walking the five blocks to my therapist.

“Um hi I’m not late, am I?” I asked walking in.

“No no not at all your early actually.” My therapist DR Angus said DR Angus is a very kind otter who had been helping me.

“So how have you been if I remember correctly last time you said you were starting a new job how did that go?” DR Angus asked this with a calming smile.

“Good my boss is beyond nice she even helped me get a new apartment when my old landlord tried to throw me out.” I said feeling a little embarrassed.

“What?!?” DR Angus asked sounding surprised.

“Well you see the second day of my new job a mugger jumped me on my way home he took my money wallet and just about everything I had including my rent. Unfortunately, he wanted more so I did something stupid and tasered him and ran right into a diner where my boss was eating her breakfast. She not only soothed me but called Z.P.D. and maid preparations to help me within moments of finding out then she drives me home. The next day she shows up to walk me to work sees the state of my apartment and gets me a room in a building she partly owns helps me move in and everything. She even did all that after my previous landlord turned violent when he found out I couldn’t pay him.” I said Animatedly telling the story.

“What he turned violent where you harmed!?!” DR Angus asked interrupting me and sounding shocked.

“Yes, but I wasn’t really badly harmed I got a nasty scar but it’s not even noticeable he only back handed me.” I said subconsciously rubbing the scar.

“But wasn’t your land lord a silverback and a silverback even if it was just a back hand it would have done serious damage.” DR Angus said jumping out of his chair to look me over.

“like I said I’m fine the M.T.’s even cleared me for work but in all honesty you should see what my boss did to him I swear I’m sitting there on the floor dumbstruck watching a rabbit runt beat the crud out of him.” I said thinking back.

“Wo wo wo your telling me a miniature rabbit fought and not only won but beat past the point of submission a silver back.” DR Angus said sounding shocked.

“Yeah well not passed the point of submission just until she knocked him out he kept trying to get back up. Hhmmm now that I think about it the fight was a little one sided as he didn’t even manage to even land one hit on her.” I said thinking back on the fight.

“Um I think I might need to proscribe you something for hallucinations.” DR Angus said giving me a funny look.

“Hay It wasn’t a hallucination it was on the news and everything just check!” I said sounding shocked that he didn’t believe me.

“Ok but I doubt it and you have to admit it does sound a little out there.” DR Angus said pulling up a news sight.

After a few minutes DR Angus said sounding surprised. “I think I may have found it, but it only states a primate attacked a group of small class mammals it stated that there were only two injured and the primate is being treated for severe injury.” DR Angus said reading from the page.

“That’s it it’s got to be it I think ugh it’s really hard to think straight with these meds which reminds me I’d like to discuss lowering the dosage.” I said rubbing the breach of my muzzle.

“What last week you asked me to raise your dosage as you said it felt like they weren’t even working?” DR Angus asked with a surprised look on his muzzle.

“Yeah strange thing is the past few days I’ve felt urg I hate how dumb I feel on these pills. Better is the only word I can think of and I know it’s not right or the right one but yeah other than some weird dreams I’ve felt good. Even before taking them in fact I went half the day before yesterday off my meds and I felt fine better than I have in months maybe years.” I said trying to straighten out my thoughts.

“what you have been skipping doses you’ve barely been able to function without them In the past!?” DR Angus said sounding shocked and looking baffled.

All I could do was shrug as I had a hard time coming up with anything better but trying to say so. “All I know is I just started to feel better all of a sudden.”

“You just don’t get better like that but if you like ill proscribe you a lower dosage.” DR Angus offered after that we talked for a bit before he was notified his next patient was weighting.

So we wrapped up our meeting shortly after and said our good byes. Before I started to get to work I walked to the nearby bus stop thankfully my transpo card had been in my pocket when I was mugged so I could at least get around the city easily enough. I went over to Lilly’s office to pick up the parts Lilly had asked for and though I knew Lilly was disobeying her father’s orders of no work. But I couldn’t really fault her she was very casual about it, but she seemed to like to keep busy doing one or more tasks at a time. It was actually quite amazing to watch her at work cooking working on a laptop and prepping herbs all the while keeping up a conversation with me. Also, I had to admit that meal was delicious to my surprise it was her first time making pred food to. But it was shocking how much she could eat in fact she never seemed to stop eating honestly. I thought as I started to walk into the building as I did the fire alarm went off I ran into the building to see what went wrong only to find Fred spraying the toaster Thomas had been working on with a fire extinguisher.

“Damn it I can build a server tower from its bass components how come I can never seem to fix a damn toaster.” Thomas ranted.

As Fred at least, I think its Fred they are really hard to tell apart started to clean up then said. “I know how you fill I can build just about anything but try as I might I can’t understand how to operate a computer we all have our little weaknesses. Oh, Sam I didn’t know you where hear.”

“Yeah Lilly sent me to get the rest of the parts for the unit she’s building for me she said it’s almost done.” I said a little embarrassed that she would go that far for someone like me.

“Ah good so she’s keeping busy I was worried she would have been driving you nuts by now.” Thomas said started to help his brother to clean up.

“Does she ever stop the I mean she just keeps going and going and never sits still if she isn’t working or cooking she’s doing some other crazy feat. I now see why your father sent six other rabbits to do her work for her and she complains about being bored. To think she can complete such complex task with such ease and wish for more its well hard to believe.” I said with a little sigh

“Yeah but that’s Lilly mom and dad had her tested for a bunch of stuff and apparently she has advanced problem solving and a bunch of other things but best we understand it. She’s on a completely different level then the rest of us in fact you know how most mammals can only use about 10% of their brains it wouldn’t surprise me if Lilly could easily reach 12% to 15 % If pressed to her limits I’ve seen her do some really insane stuff. For instance, she once broke into the vault oh um you don’t know what that is well to put it simply it’s a very secure storage room our burrow has but anyways. A thirteen year old Lilly broke into the vault and this was with a broken arm and stuck in a wheelchair. When asked how and why she simply said she was board she broke into a high grade security system with a bank vault level door simply because she was board. It wouldn’t surprise me if she wanted to she could rule this city or watch it burn for fun.” Fred said seriously and sending a chill down my spine though I wasn’t sure why.

“Oh, wow that’s amazing and a little scary.” I said sounding surprised.

“That sort of describes Lilly doesn’t it?” Thomas said chucking the toaster in the trash.

“Yeah um it kind of does um where the parts.” I asked trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah I’ll help you go get them.” Fred said going off to do so. A short time later I left for Lilly’s apartment I got there only to run into Lilly who was waiting for me on the fire escape.

“Hi.” Lilly said putting her book down on a stack of them.

“I got what you had asked for.” I said handing her the bag of parts.

“Good um I made you lunch its sitting in the oven um I was thinking about getting out of the house a bit and maybe hitting the gym after you eat.” Lilly offered.

“Sure, I could use the exercise.” I said heading inside.

And at this rate I was going to need it the tiny thin bunny that is Lilly had a hard time judging serving sizes as she kept offering me large dishes of very tasty and high calorie foods. If I wasn’t careful I was going to end up massive. Oh, but why did it have to taste so good she had made me a chicken casserole a hole casserole and as if chicken casserole wasn’t amazing enough on its own but Lilly was a great cook. Heck she even makes prey food look appetizing and I can’t stand that stuff. I sighed and started eating as I walked over to Lilly.

“Hay I can’t eat all this, and didn’t we talk about smaller sizes I can’t eat like you which is a shame.” I said eyeing her waist line.

‘I doubt she had an ounce of fat on her and this was just a guess but judging by what I had seen of her fight she’d be mostly mussel and wonder do all rabbit females have wide hips like hers and those ears’ I thought as i reached out to touch them.

Lilly jumped slightly and said sounding surprised and uncomfortable as a blush creeped on to her muzzle. “Eeep Sa Sam what are you doing.”

“I was just curious what they felt like there so soft.” I said toying with the tip a little.

“Um Sam there sensitive plee ooooooooh.” Lilly’s words turning into a moan of pleasure when the tip of my claw rubbed against her inner ear.

“Oh, Im sorry I.” I said pulling my paw back in surprise and felt my self blush.

“It’s ok just don’t do that again.” Lilly said blushing and holding her ear in her paws. This hole seen was adorable well there wasn’t much about her that wasn’t adorable but that just took the cake.

“Ok I won’t I I’m sorry I’ll go get re ready to go!” I said rushing out of the room and into my apartment. My heart was racing as I shut the door and it wasn’t from just the run.

“What the hech was that?!” I said to myself as I started to calm down. Once I had managed to calm down enough I changed into what I hoped was appropriate for a work out outfit. Before taking the elevator down to the ground floor I then walked around the building into the alley and to where the fire escape on lily’s side of the building reached the ground. Lilly was already there and weighting with a bag that I guessed had a change of clothes in it.

“So you ready to head out.” Lilly asked as I walked over to her.

“Sure, let’s go.” I said as she started to lead us off to whatever gym she used.

“So are you settling in well in your new place.” Lilly asked me as we walked.

“Um yeah it’s a lot nicer then my old place and the few of the other tenants I have met have been really nice. Though they keep referring to me as Lilly’s cat or some version thereof.” I said with a blush.

“Urg sorry about that but none of it was meant in ill will.” Lilly said her ears wilting a little.

“It’s ok I know they were always said kindly well except for the old dog in the wheelchair but from what I was told that’s just how he is with everyone.” I said with a shrug.

“Yeah I know him he’s mad at the world but he’s loyal even more so then what is common to canines show him a little kindness and he will return it many times over.” Lilly said stating it like it was a fact.

“Really I’ll keep that in mind but um how do you know that.” I asked curiously.

“He’s my other tenet I guess you could say and he’s also my god father.” She said with a shrug.

“What your he’s your god father how.” I asked in shock.

“It’s a long story the short version of it is. He took a chest full of shrapnel and lost his leg shielding my mom three weeks before she found out she was already pregnant with me and my brothers. He’s the one who picked my name though I’ve never heard him use it he always calls me my little brawler even before I learned how to fight.” She said with a little smile.

“Oh, wow I’m sorry.” I said feeling a little awkward.

“Well anyways he’s a good guy but a little rough around the edges.” Lilly said before walking in and signed me in as a guest.

“I’ll go get changed why don’t you start to warm up.” Lilly said walking off to the women’s locker room.

The gym was a cross between a dank boxer joint and a top of the line gym this was one of those places where you normally find health or work out nuts but it sort of seamed to fit Lilly. She wasn’t one of the before mentioned nuts as she kept stating she was out of shape, but it was just the type of place where she’d fit in.

‘I guess this is probably one of the few places where she could find someone who could keep up with her like a buff cheetah or rhino. So why am I hear I can’t keep up with her I’m to weak and pathetic I bet to everyone hear I look like a shabby pig I don’t belong here I shouldn’t be here I need to go.’ I thought turning around to leave win Lilly walked out of the locker room.

“Oh wow!” I said a little shock and aww at Lilly’s outfit.

Lilly was wearing a band top and short shorts but the amount of fur she was showing was an amazing view. Plus, with her short cut fur you could see the outline every muscle you can even see some of her scars and old wound she had. She looked tough and strong sort of like a hero from the cheesy romantic novels I loved. Lilly walked over to me catching the eye of more than a handful of mails and at least three females.

“So how does it look its new because most of the time I have to deal with all that extra fur and fluff, so I hadn’t had a chance to where it yet but it’s really comfortable though it’s a little revealing.” Lilly said with a bit of a blush.

“Um it looks good on you.” I said hoping my own blush wasn’t as visible.

“Sooo shell we begin.” Lilly said heading for the machines in the work out room.

“Hay cotton tail want to ditch that fluff ball kitten and going a few rounds with me instead.” he said gesturing to a boxing ring.

Though everyone there knew that wasn’t what he had meant especially Lilly who replied. “Sure if you can last one round in the boxing ring.”

That got him looking happy but most of the on lookers gave him a look that all but said you pore stupid soul. I had to admit after I had seen her fight and then seeing the buff wolf who was four maybe five times her size I honestly felt pity for the wolf. As this was nowhere near a fair fight and less than a minute later I was proven right. As the moment the bell rang Lilly won the fight with a one hit knockout.

“Damn that was to easy he really can’t take a punch well any other challengers?” Lilly offered but clearly the watchers who knew better and either backed up or said some light hearted version of no we aren’t that stupid before starting to walk off.

As I climbed up into the ring getting some curious looks from the group that was walking off.

“you aren’t excepting my challenge are you as I’d rather not as I don’t want to hurt you.” She said starting to remove her gear.

“Oh no I was hoping you could teach me a little of how to fight.” I said a little more shyly then I meant to.

“Oh, um sure I can do that um I’ll get the gear you weight hear.” she said hopping out of the ring once she was gone a snow leopard walked over.

“So, what’s the story with you and the bunny.” He asked me.

“Um she’s my boss and she’s helping me with some stuff.” I said blushing a little.

“Oh what kind of stuff.” He asked eagerly his tail flicking back in forth a motion I knew meant I wasn’t getting out of this easily.

“Um just some stuff like helping me get a new apartment and stuff like that.” I said uneasily

“Oh another charity case huh but I get the feeling your more I’ve seen her charity cases but you’re not like that are you.” He said looking me up and down.

“No no it’s it’s nothing like that.” I said blushing more.

“Oh no no no no no no no no you stay away from her you I know what you’re doing, and I won’t let you put the squeeze on her and don’t you try that trick on me it won’t work.” Lilly said jumping in front of me as the air shifted and filled lightly with anger like it did when she had confronted the elephant in Junipers office or when she confronted my father. Only this time it was a lot less powerful almost like she was showing she could do it but not intending to use it.

“Ok cool your jets it was just a friendly little chat is all.” he said before walking off.

“What was that all about.” I asked filling really confused.

“To make a long story short he has a similar trick to mine, but he confuses mammals and for some rezone that makes you answer any question your asked. He’s like a living truth serum and unless you can pull off another trick to block it your completely helpless to it.” Lilly said watching him go.

“So how does that whole thing work.” I asked wondering if I could learn to do it.

“It’s not hard to do but hard to explain and I have no idea how to really explain it. Other than one day I got mad and it wasn’t just normal anger it was pure raw rage it was to the point that I was overflowing with rage then I passed out. Next thing I knew I was waking up with the mother of all headaches and could just do it.” Lilly said with a shrug and a look on her muzzle that clearly said she was searching her memory for more.

Lilly stood there for a minute thought before saying. “Sorry but that’s about all I got and in all honesty, I know it’s a rare thing and as much a talent as a trick. It also only seems to appear in mammals who have taken some of life’s worse beating mine was literal but his well it’s his story to tell but it wasn’t pleasant and let’s just say he owes me for braking the bitches muzzle and then some.” Lilly said watching him go.

“Um this is a bit dark let’s try something a bit brighter.” Lilly said pulling on a pair of big padded gloves after tossing me a pair of boxing gloves.

“You can put those on if you want but this is just a warm up to judge where you’re at skill wise now come at me with all you got ill block with the gloves. Your goal is just to lay a paw on me and the gloves on my paws don’t count got it.” Lilly said readying herself to block my attack.

“Um ok I’ll try.” I said as I balled my fist and then swung as hard as I could at Lilly.

To which she blocked with ease as I continued to try and attack her, but Lilly just continued to block me. But before long I started to try and mix it up as I tried to actually touch her. I tried everything I could think of from kicks jumps I even tried to use my tail and I nearly managed it with that last one. As time went on the less it felt like Lilly was holding back but at that point I was running out of steam fast. So I decided to try something desperate I hopped up on one of the rings poles bounced off and trying my best to mimic Lilly’s movements and kicked off when my paws maid contact with the gloves. I could tell I had ether messed up by the low impact or Lilly new how to block it and that was almost confirmed as Lilly pushed out just when I started to kick off and sent me flying and had me landing on my tail.

I laid there panting for a few minutes as I tried to catch my breath once I had I then said sitting up. “Ok that’s it I’m done, and I landed on my tail and that’s going to hurt for the next couple of days.”

“That’s nothing a couple of time some idiots ripped some of the fluff on mine off when they tried to cop a feel” she said panting lightly as she helped me up. I had to wince as just the idea of it was painful.

“Ok that just sounds pain full so how did I do.” I said rubbing my tail.

“Better than I had expected you’re a lot faster than I thought you’d be and your resourceful your trick with the tail nearly got me. now that was smart trick and though it was sloppy as hell you nearly pulled of one of my own moves that I came up with and took me years to prefect on your first try. That really caught me off guard but as I know how it works and how to counter it and if you would have pulled it off right when I pushed off it would have thrown you out of the ring. But don’t just take my word for it ain't that right guys.” Lilly said right before the mammals who had gathered around the ring which at this point was over half the gym had burst into cheers and a few even sounded off a few unfortunately named cat calls as they all clapped.

I felt my hole face turning red in embarrassment as they did, and I quickly covered my face with my paws trying to hide my blush and calm down as I thought. ‘oh god they were all watching this whole time I hadn’t even noticed them and oh why are they all cheering like that did I really do that good oh help this is embarrassing.’

“ok now that is just so adorable.” Lilly said with a little chuckle.

That comment had my heart racing and my chest tightening and if it was even possible blushing even brighter as my knees felt a little wobbly as I started fell little sick as I thought. ‘What’s going on with me oh why do I feel so strange and why did Lilly have to go and say something like that oh god ho god get a hold of yourself girl.’

“Ok ok ok I think she’s had enough give the pore thing a brake.” Lilly said before helping me out of the ring and to a bench. As the bright red blush had just started to slowly fade.

“I’ll go get you a bottle of water you look like you really need it.” Lilly said walking off once she was gone a few mammals complemented me on the fight even though I had lost.

“Not bad kitten not bad at all now I see what you are, and I have to say she’s got exquisite taste” The snow leporid said to me before walking off.

As Lilly returned she gave him a dirty look then asked. “He wasn’t bothering you was he.”

“No um it was more of the Lilly’s cat thing hmmm way do you think they keep calling me stuff like that.” I asked curiously tilting my head trying to figure it out for myself and was slightly distracted by the way Lilly fought not to smile which she strangely did whenever I asked a question.

‘I need to ask her about that when I get the chance.’ I thought because I wasn’t sure why, but I felt a little embarrassed when she did.

“No clue really I think they may be poking fun of us because we get along so easily after such a short time or they been talking to Z who I think still believes where a couple.” Lilly said with a little shrug as she handed me the bottle of water.

I opened the water and chugged it all down. Up tell that point I hadn’t realized how thirsty and tired I was tell then strangely it all seemed to hit me at once on top of that I felt a little dizzy.

“Does she really believe that?” I ask thankful my blush hadn’t fully faded yet as it covered the fact I was blushing again at what Lilly had said.

“I think she might but not as much as she did before but yeah my best guess she ether thanks we are or she’s hoping we will become one. She’s one of those match makers slash shipper types so she’s been trying to hook me up with someone for about a few years now. So, she’d get a big kick out of me getting a boy or in this case girlfriend and finally getting around to having an actual relationship.” Lilly said with a shrug.

“Well I um what do we do next I’m a little worn out, so um can we take it easy.” I asked hoping she wasn’t about to ask me to do some insane workout routine.

“Don’t worry its nothing major they have a few small class machines for weights and stuff you can either weight or try your paw at one of them.” Lilly offered leading me into a room full of machines and mammals working out on them.

In one of the corners of the room was a cluster of small class machines. Strangely there was only one of each where the other classes had three or four of each machine.

I shot Lilly a suspicious look and said. “let me guess you own this place don’t you.”

“No well I gave the owner a startup loan which I think he’s paid back but he owns the place I just own this equipment and leave it hear on loan. I get to use it whenever I want, and they get free equipment though only I think five other mammals have ever used it and two are Fred and Thomas.” Lilly said with a shrug.

“I still can’t get over the fact you buy entire buildings on a whim.” I said feeling a little embarrassed.

“Hay I never well once but that was for a good cause and I was pissed at a boar but other than that I’ve never bought a building on a whim. I always do stuff like buying up Z’s debt or lone someone money like I did with this place and that was just a startup I very rarely buy a place out right. Though I’ve always done so on good faith and with good intention the simple fact that most have turned at least a small profit It must be a sign I’m doing something right.” Lilly said sounding a little annoyed.

“Weight what about the boar?” I asked a little thrown off track.

“What oh um well it’s a bit of a long story but there was this bore who was trying to get into the hole slum lord thing. So, he decided he wanted to buy up a damn shelter for kids and turn it into a strip club and long story short a finick fox tod approached me about it out of the blue looking for a lone to try and save the shelter. It turned into a bidding war that ended up with me buying the whole damn block, so he couldn’t run them off. Unfortunately for him he went too far and trashed the shelter. After that me and that finick trashed him his place and about seven maybe nine of his goons I’m not really sure how many where there at the time. We then smashed his sick little plans to dust sort of literally. That finick has a lot of anger ok that a little hypocritical coming from me but I can at least keep my anger under control well most of the time but he went nuts smashed everything he even broke his bat to.” Lilly said a little uncomfortably.

“I don’t think of you as an angry person your nice and really kind you helped me out when I hit rock bottom and from what I’ve heard. You have helped others who really needed it.” I said simply and blushing a little before I noticed Lilly was standing there blushing and speechless.

After a few seconds Lilly stuttered “I um I oh I um oh er um thank you” Lilly said before quickly heading off to one of the machines leaving me there a little confused.

I then walked over to an elliptical it was a little small for me but I could still use it easily. I walked on it as Lilly used one of the weight machines. No matter how many times I had seen it. It was always a shock to watch lily’s feats of disproportionate strength and how something so small could be so strong was honestly amazing and I apparently wasn’t the only one who thought so. As several others kept glancing over at her and I could see a few whisperings and judging by Lilly’s smirk she ether noticed or was somehow able to hear them over the sounds of the work out equipment. which wouldn’t surprise me honestly that rabbit was somewhere between a super mammal and a normal girl it was all a little insane. I then found myself wondering how she did so as Lilly started to show off as she had grabbed a large class hand weights and had started to bench press it. It was more a show of I can handle large classes as the small class weights could reach the same amount and I had to admit it was sort of impressive to watch. Me and Lilly worked out for a few hours before we finished and both of us headed to the locker room. At first, I wasn’t sure why Lilly had asked me to follow her into the room tell she tossed a change of clothes at me from her bag.

“What how did you.” I started to say before Lilly interrupted me.

“Z gave me a master key also you keep forgetting to lock the door I’ve not once had to use it to get in only to lock up for you on top of that you have no room to get mad at me for entering your apartment. considering how you keep waking up in my bed and before you go spreading rumors no we weren’t having sex she’s a sleep walker I think.” she said as a eep could be heard from the other side of the lockers that divided the room. A few seconds later a naked black puma peaked around the corner of the lockers

“Um how did you know I was hear.” The puma said blushing

“For the third time today, these are not just for display I could hear you breathing” Lilly said simply as she pointed up at her ears as they swiveled.

“Well um I’m sorry for eavesdropping.” she said before slinking back to her side to continue getting changed as Lilly handed me a towel.

“The showers are over there there’s a soap dispenser in there, but you can borrow mine if you want.” Lilly offered as she started to walk off towards the showers.

Once I heard the water start I followed after her and got into one of the showers I quickly got cleaned as I heard Lilly hum a cheerful toon that I thought might have been a gazelle song. I soon finished and went to get dressed but as I walked out of the showers and started for the lockers though I didn’t make it five steps before I slipped.

“wwwhhhhaaa” I said as I fell and hit the floor.

“Sam are you ok.” Lilly said pulling the curtain back to see if I was ok. I felt my cheeks turn red as standing right in front of me was a naked and dripping wet Lilly who rushed over to help me up.

“Sam are you ok.” Lilly said sounding worried.

“I um yeah but umm Lilly your um naked.” I said before Lilly look down at herself and blushed bright red.

“Oh SHIT!!!!” She said before storming off and giving me a eye level view of her rear. If I could have blushed even darker I would have as she bent over and picked up her towel her tail twitching with every move. All I could was watch unable to look away that was before Lilly covering herself with the towel and with an angry hurt glare said. “Pervert!!!”

“Um what.” slipped out as she pulled the curtain closed.

I sat there on the floor naked for at least a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. Once I had realized I had been just sitting there I got up and got dressed as I waited for Lilly who made a show of staying on the other side of the divide in the room. A few minutes later Lilly finished getting dressed once she was done she came over to my side as she did I stood up off a stool that was used to reach the higher lockers. Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall of lockers with one of lily’s paws on my chest pinning me in place so that my toes could just barely touch the floor. As the air shifted and filled with anger. As Lilly stared at me with angry grey eyes but strangely unlike last time I felt no fear in fact I felt safe and the dull feeling caused by my pills burned away in a flash and on top of all of that the strangest thing of it all was. The sight of the furious but tiny female prey bunny with grey eyes that screamed rage and with one paw held me captive and completely helpless and I knew that that one small powerful paw could with ease end my life no it could literally crush me. I knew all this and yet in that moment she looked like the most beautiful mammal I had ever seen in my life and on top of that I had never felt more aroused. On top of all that my almost completely faded blush was back and brighter than ever that seemed to have thrown Lilly off track for a few second. As I felt the anger around me start to fade before hitting me again full force then Lilly asked sounding as angerly as she felt. “Did you do that on purpose!?!”

“What?” I asked as her words snapped me out of the state I was in.

“Did you do the thing in the shower on purpose just to sneak a peek at me!!?!” Lilly asked starting to sound hurt as well as mad.

“What no I slipped why would I try to do that?” I said trying to focus on the conversation and not get transfixed on her again.

“Because of that fucking luck or lust or whatever the thing is urrrg I hate it.” Lilly said sounding more hurt then mad as her paw pressed harder on my chest it hurt and was getting hard to breathe.

“Lilly I can’t breathe.” I tried to say as I struggled to breathe Lilly’s expression changed instantly to one of shock and fear as Lilly dropped me but unfortunately, I fell to the floor landing on my tail again.

“Oh I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” Lilly said taking a step back tears forming in her eyes as I got up then coughed before saying.

“No, it’s ok and I understand this sort of thing has hurt you before. Though I want you to know I’ve felt the effect but never to the level of the way you described. It flares up for a few seconds but fades just as quickly and has never been enough to tempt me well not to the point of doing something stupid.” I said before hugging Lilly to me.

“I respect and owe you too much and value your friendship far too much I wouldn’t dare risk accidently throwing it away on something like that.” I said as I felt Lilly calm in my arms it was strange like back in the elevator in the hospital. Her body at first twitched as if it wanted to resist though there wasn’t anything for her to resist against, but it slowly calmed and relaxed as her breathing and heart rate slowed. To the point that if it hadn’t been for her eyes where open and alert you’d think she was asleep it was actually really adorable but what happened next surprised me. She let out a little sigh before curling into me and rubbed her head against my chest.

After a few minutes Lilly let out another sigh and said. “Ok we need to go before someone walks in on us.”

“Ok.” I said before letting her go and getting up off the floor where I had been sitting after that me and Lilly left the gym but, on our way, home we ran in to DR Angus.

“Oh, Samantha it’s good to see you out and about oh and who’s your friend there.” DR Angus asked me.

“Oh, this is Lilly she’s my boss and friend we just came from the gym down the street oh um Lilly doctor Angus doctor Angus Lilly.” I said introducing the two.

“Um hi huh have we met you look familiar.” Lilly said with a slightly confused look.

“No not to my knowledge.” DR Angus said simply before shaking Lilly’s paw.

“Though you might know one of my many brothers one was a doctor in the triburrows or a librarian in savanna central or well if I keep going weed be hear awhile. I have twelve of them and I’m used to being recognized by random strangers.” DR Angus said simply.

“Your brother wouldn’t happen to be doctor Trever would he and If you think twelve is bad that’s considered small compared to us bunnies and our families. I have ninety one siblings and my mom’s expecting another litter soon and where considered a small family” Lilly said simply.

“You um yes that’s my brother um your joking right.” DR Angus said more than a little surprised.

Nope it’s the truth.” Lilly said simply.

“Oh, my that explains a lot actually.” DR Angus said stroking his chin.

“Explains a lot about what.” Lilly asked sounding annoyed and more than a little angary.

“Oh no offense meant I just hear a lot about sibling issues from my few rabbit patients.” DR Angus said trying to apologize.

“Ok um what type of doctor are you.” Lilly asked as I shook my head mouthing no. Though this turned out to be redundant as he didn’t get a chance to answer as Lilly stomach growled really loudly as Lilly blushed dark red.

“Um what was that?” DR Angus asked sounding a little afraid.

I on the other hand was laughing and tried my best to say. “Th that Lilly’s stomach she’s got an insane metabolism and hasn’t eaten recently so she must be starving.”

“Hay well actually yeah I’m really hungry and a little tired actually I need to eat something soon or I’m going to pass out again.” Lilly said surprising me as she hadn’t shown any sign of fatigue up to this point.

“Um is she serious.” DR Angus asked sounding both surprised and worried.

“Yes, she’s is that’s the insane metabolism thing again Lilly why didn’t you say something sooner.” I said in a concerned scolding tone.

“Because Sammy’s diners like a block away and that’s where we were heading.” Lilly said simply as she started to walk off.

“Oh, ok well looks like we have to go see you soon DR Angus.” I said before following Lilly.

A few minutes later we walked into the diner where I got a chicken tenders plate. As Lilly devoured plate after plate of pancakes after her ninth plate Lilly finally said she was done and once we had paid we started to head for home. As we walked back home a lion wearing only female underwear burst out of a building half a block behind us and he was being chased by the zpd. Who were quickly catching up as mammals tried to get out of the way as Lilly got readied to stop him but before she could pounce the lion grabbed me spun around and tried to throw me at the officers but missed sending me flying out into traffic. What happened next well it was like it was all happening in slow motion Lilly jumped onto a parked car and then darted forward on all fours before jumping onto a moving car that was passing the one she was on. She then jumped again grabbing me and I found myself staring into her now pure green eyes right before Lilly rebounded off the front window of a car. I heard it make a loud cracking sound when she did, but it held as she started to jump from car to car loudly spouting a large number of swears and curses every time she jumped. As I felt her body her amazingly powerful and small body took the impact of the landing I then felt the force of the launch from each jump as she made her way to the other side of the road across the moving traffic. But as Lilly tried to land on a parked car on the other side of the road one of her hind paws caught on the side of the car and we fell.

‘No.’ I thought as an image of Lilly body hitting the ground and the sounds of bones braking flooded my mind along with fear so much fear. I grabbed Lilly’s leg and pulled her into my arms as I felt the impact of my back hitting the roof of the car sending a jolt of pain through my whole body Before I was flung off the roof and hit the ground and it all went black. Next, I knew my eyes shot open as I gasped the wind knocked out of me and then I noticed Lilly was staring at me with a worried look on her muzzle but it just for that moment it was like when we first met and she again looked like an angel if only for a few seconds.

“Sam Sam are you ok Sam please say something anything.” Lilly begged sounding scared and panicked as she set up on me not realizing she was giving me an eye level view up her skirt and oh god why wasn’t she wearing any underwear.

“why aren’t you wearing any panties.” I managed to force out though I couldn’t really think of anything else to say as Lilly stared at me for half a second before she burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry but I can’t stop of all the things you could have said that wasn’t what I was expecting are you ok.” Lilly said as she fought to regain her composure.

“I think I landed on my tail again and other then having the wind knocked out of me and being sore all over I’m fine.” I said once I could breathe and set up causing Lilly to slide into my lap where I hugged her before realizing we were surrounded by mammals with their phones out recording us I blushed and froze with stage fright.

The moment Lilly recognized my fear the air shifted, and rage flooded out of her in waves before she said in her calm way which was strangely scarier than if she had yelled it in anger. “Ok you have enough now clear out.”

Lilly got up out of my lap as mammals fled in fear as I smiled feeling safe again right in the middle of the maelstrom of rage that emanated from Lilly my little guardian angel.

We eventually maid our way home and Lilly treated my bruises with some cream stuff that she made from some plaints that eased the pain. Once Lilly had finished that she started to clean up but before she could then put away a few jars. There was a knock on the door that turned out to be a small female otter.

“Oh, Lilly your hear I’ve been trying to get in touch with you all day but I’ve been so busy. My kids are sick it’s just a cold but its spreading and me and Zeke can’t afford to get sick and I was hoping you could help the kids?” She asked sounding worried.

“Um ok but I’m short on supplies so I doubt I have I’d need on paw and I need to know what I’m dealing with first um there’s a floral supply shop across the street from Sammy’s diner. Sam can you head there and pick up what I need I’ll text you what herbs that I’ll need to make the remedies.” Lilly asked me as she started to look around to see what she had on paw to work with.

“ok I’ll go get what you need.” I said starting out the window and wonder how I had so quickly gotten used to using a window rather than a door.

“Oh, weight you will need this just tell them to put it on my bill.” Lilly said handing me what I think was a herbalist license before returning to the task at hand. I then started to climb down only to meat Z on her way up.

“Oh, hay kitten where you off to.” Z asked climbing up the ladder.

“Hay Z um Lilly’s helping one of your sick tenets. I don’t really know what’s going on with all that other than Lilly doesn’t have what she needs so I’m going to go get what she needs.” I said with a shrug before letting her pass and heading down to the street.

I put in my headphones and started to walk as I hit random on my playlist getting gazelles try everything song that for some rezone seamed to fit the moment. As I felt happier then I had in a long time even though I had never been in a worse situation and probably would have been in even worse one if it wasn’t for Lilly. About halfway there my phone pinged with a text from Lilly It wasn’t long after that I reached my destination. As soon as I walked in I was surprised by how pleasant and beautiful the shop was. The shop was nice and cool and smelled pleasantly of earth and plants and was wall to wall flowers. I walked over to the counter and up on a small platform that was there so smaller mammals could reach the counter where I was greeted by a young mail lion.

“Um excuse me can you help me my boss said you have an assortment of herbs she needs um she gave me a list.” I said pulling up the list on my phone.

“I’m sorry miss though we do have a large collection of herbs and can even special order anything else you may need. You must be licensed in order to just perches most preprocessed herbs let alone ready to use ones as they are highly regulated. Especially after the hole night howler’s thing a few years back.” He said apologetically.

“Oh yes I know my employer has a license and sent me with it.” I said getting it out of my bag and placing it on the counter.

“I hope you know that even if this does pass the checks I will have to contact your employer to verify it first.” He said putting the card into a machine on the counter.

“That’s fine um mind if I use your phone mine is a little small.” I asked simply.

“Sure go right ahead.” He said helping me up on to the counter, so I could call Lilly it took about twenty minutes to get through all the procedures and for him to hunt down the needed herbs. As he did so he made polite conversation. He even tried to explain a few things about herbs to me I didn’t really understand much of it other than that though the things he was giving me where commonly referred to as herbs most weren’t actually herbs somewhere moss fungi or where just trimming from some plants. After that I filled out the paperwork to put all the purchases on Lilly’s billing account. Once I had finally finished that and gotten out of the shop night had fallen but thankfully the street lights provided more than enough light to see my surrounding’s not that I really needed it as a cat I had good night vision. I started to walk home strangely I didn’t feel calm and safe like earlier I felt on edge and jumpy. I tried to convince myself that I was just on edge do to my meds wearing off but even, so I couldn’t help but to pick up the pace to try and reach the safety of my apartment and Lilly as I did I spotted a familiar mammal. It was the mugger only now he was in a suit instead of the rags he was in last time, but I was sure it was him. I started to run there was only a few blocks between me and safety. I struggled to pool out my phone and all I could think was to get in touch with Lilly. I somehow managed to find her number and call her as I just barely avoided running into a light post in the proses.

Thankfully she picked up on the third ring. Oh, hay Sam what’s up hav.” Lilly said cheerfully before I interrupted her. “Lilly help I’m being chased by the mugger I’m almost back help.”

There was a half second pause before she said. “Where are you try to make it to the fire escape I’m on my way just get hear I’ll take care of the rest!”

She sounded furious and it almost sounded like she was growling before hanging up as I continued to run. Looking back, I didn’t see the mugger, but I did see a car as It veered onto the curve I just manage to get into an alleyway between buildings that the large medium class car couldn’t even try to fit. Though once on the other side of the building I continued to try and reach the fire escape. I didn’t stop running tell I reached the alley way with the fire escape I stopped trying to catch my breath before heading toward the fire escape. When suddenly two cars blocked one end as a third car blocked the other entrance to the alleyway. As several mammals got out as I tried to climb up the ladder I almost made it up to the first platform when the largest tiger I’ve ever seen grabbed my tail and pulled me off the ladder. I screamed in pain when he did thankfully he quickly switched to holding me by my legs.

“We got her let’s go.” He growled as two other tigers walked over.

“LET HER GO OR DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES!” Lilly practically roared as a dropped sledgehammer landed on one of the tiger’s head followed by an extremely pissed of Lilly landing on the other and kicked off of him knocking them both out.

“I’d set me down now she’s not kidding she will beat you up really really badly.” I said hanging upside down from his paw. His only reply was to growl at me.

“You don’t scare me, but she should scare you.” I said calmly with no trace of fear as I hung there staring him down though he didn’t listen to me.

He however was clearly disturbed by how surely, I said it unfortunately I didn’t realize it at the time that my skirt had fallen down but at least I was wearing panties. he didn’t reply but he did however whistle loudly calling over his buddy’s. As Lilly grabbed her sledge hammer as she did so I noticed her change in attire. Her eyes where a solid green all hints of their normal blue gone and full of a furious rage that would have most mammals three times her size running for their life’s. For me however it sent a warm rush through me that I had only ever felt in heat. Next I noticed her outfit she was wearing a Kevlar vest a pair of big metal gloves that I learned later where called gauntlets. Her sledge hammer had a pink handled that had what looked like children’s drawling all over the handle and been covered in a see-through plastic and strangely though it was definitely not rabbit size. Though it was close it seemed to fit her even though it was almost comically big in her paws.

‘Tiny bunny with a big hammer why does that sound familiar.’ I thought as three wolf a badger a fox a bore a strangely familiar ocelot and a wolverine stepped between the tiger and Lilly. I felt sorry for them Lilly however looked like she was looking forward to kicking there buts.

“Look sweetheart head back inside before you get hurt.” the bore said as he lights up a cigar before Lilly sledge hammer smashed him in the face braking his tusk and knocking him out.

As the others had turned to check on their comrade Lilly struck she punched the wolverine in the back of the head knocking him off is paws and sent him flying a few feet. I couldn’t tell if he was unconscious or not, but he wasn’t getting up as Lilly knocked the fox’s hind paws out from under him. She then grabbed his right leg and stomped on the foxes lower back then there was a loud snapping sound as the fox yelped. The ocelot pulled out a knife and tried to cut Lilly but Lilly just knocked it out of his paw then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

“You really should have learned your lesson the first time.” Lilly said as I realized he was the ocelot from the bar.

Lilly then dislocated his elbow and snapped his arm before yanking him around and punched him three times before dropping the badly beaten and unconscious mammal to the ground. The remaining mammals stepped back as they just realized Lilly wasn’t a normal mammal and was as far from a helpless bunny as you could get. As she had brutally and quickly taken down about half their group.

“I warned you.” I said in a almost sing song way as Lilly calmly walked over to her hammer and picked it up. She then started to twirl the hammer like a baton.

“Leave now and this ends continue and I’ll brake you.” she said simply before tossing the hammer up in the air and past the third floor before catching it and propping it on her shoulder.

“Bitch!” The fox groaned as he pulled out a gun only to have his paw crushed by Lilly’s hammer.

“No guns you use those, and I’ll Do more than brake a few bones!” Lilly said in a cold murderous tone as her rage flooded the alley that seemed to frighten them, but it wasn’t enough to scare them off. We’ll all but one wolf but he didn’t make it far as he was shot by the tiger when he tried to run thankfully the tiger wasn’t aiming to kill him and shot him in the leg.

“Don’t be stupid she’s just trying to trick you don’t fear her fake violence fear the real thing and kill her she’s just one little bunny.” The tiger said sounding revolted by Lilly. That had just made me mad.

“Hay you big bully shut up.” I said shoving my taser into his eye he screamed and dropped me.

I bolted for the fire escape several of the mammals tried to stop me only to be blocked by Lilly, but I managed to make it up to the third floor before stopping to look down at Lilly. She was fighting the mammals who had tried to stop me most notable was the wolfs who were each wielding shock batons. It was then I noticed a badger who had pulled out a knife to stab Lilly in the back I stopped him buy pushing a large flower pot full of dirt and flowers off the fire escape. To my surprise it hit the mark and landed on him Lilly looked up in surprise I waved at her she started to wave back but was interrupted when a shock baton nearly hit her. She then returned to the fight as I continued to climb soon reaching Z’s window I knocked as hard as I could on the window hoping she was home.

“Z Z Z help please Z.” I shouted as Z walked over and opened the window.

“What’s wrong kitten” She asked sounding worried.

“Lilly’s in trouble she’s being attacked down below.” I said clearly shaken and afraid as Z darted to the railing before darting back in.

“Call the Z.P.D. if you haven’t already.” She said grabbing a baseball bat as she ran out her door I pulled out my phone and went to call the Z.P.D. but stopped. Calling the cops didn’t seem right somehow so instead I called Thomas and by extension Fred.

“Hi Sam, what’s up where on our way home does Lilly need something.” Thomas said in a way that clearly said he was trying not to laugh at something.

“Lilly is in trouble please help.” I said into the phone then there was silence on the other end of the line.

As I was just about to say hello for the third time Thomas said. “Where is she.” He said in a tone that sent a chill through me.

“Z’s apartment” I stuttered wondering what was up with these bunnies how are they all so scary. Though I knew scary was the wrong word, but I couldn’t think of the word at the time.

“Where on our way will be there soon.” He said before hanging up the phone I then returned to watching the fight Lilly had knocked out the wolfs but the wolverine was back on his feet.

Though by the way he was holding his arm it was clearly broken in fact they all looked like they were about to drop but Lilly was fine well she had some blood on her but as she wasn’t in any visible pain, I didn’t think it was hers. The tiger on the other paw was clearly not happy and was calling someone on his phone. I had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well I especially had a bad feeling about him and I wasn’t sure what, but it was bad. I climbed down to Lilly’s window and opened it so I could escape if needed before running to the railing to watch Lilly. She had just knocked out the last of the grunts before turning to the tiger.

“Well that was fun but now it’s your turn big boy or are you to scared of the little bunny to fight me.” She said sounding cocky, but her actions told another story. Though her hammer was slung on her shoulder and her posture casual. Her grip had tightened on her hammer and she was clearly ready to move she had her eyes fixed on the large tiger she was ready to fight.

He growled then reach for his shoulder holster as he did Lilly bolted forwarded at that moment it happened again things seemed to slow, and I could take in everything that happened next Lilly’s hammer collided with the tiger’s paw as he tried to aim his gun at Lilly she then knocked the gun out of his paw and a before he could try grab it Lilly kicked it under a car.

“Big mistake little bunny.” He growled and swiped at Lilly who just simply hopped out of the way.

Lilly then responded by swinging her hammer at him he tried to dodge it but he was a lot slower than Lilly and the hammer hit his leg he growled in pain before trying to stomp on Lilly the strange thing was the pain didn’t really slow him down as Lilly beat on him it was sort of like with my former land lord only with the tiger the madder he got the more rash and almost savage he became.

“Hay leave her alone.” Z shouted baseball bat on her shoulder as she climbed over the car blocking the alley.

“I don’t think that will work he’s really pissed and really wants to catch Sam.” Lilly said as she dodged a strike from the tiger and try to get him to keep his attention on her.

As Z was followed by a few other mammals like a beaver with a chainsaw the female otter from earlier with a lot of knifes she had a chef knife and a large butchers knife and several combat knifes. Then there was the pig he just looked scary and had a big scar on his face he had a massive knife and a chain. Surprisingly later I learned he’s a baker and really nice last of the group was another otter who looks like he was a teen he had a baseball bat and a bike helmet on. I started to climb down thankfully the tiger seemed not to notice anyone else not even me he just seamed focused on trying to kill Lilly. The other mammals who were watching the fight with didn’t seem too eager on changing that as he was much larger than the largest of our group and towered above Z and it didn’t hurt that he was a predator. I know prey species have a natural distrust of preds as we are literally built to hunt and eat them but the truth is us preds weren’t to comfortable with other preds especially ones that are bigger or stronger or more dangers then our self it usually wasn’t so bad with members of our own specie but other with specie it wasn’t so easy. One thing I’ve never really understood was why so many prey where so scared of us when we pred especially us smaller ones are scared of most of them and each other in fact I believe that’s why we preds agreed to the hole living in harmony with other species thing. My train of thought was interrupted when the tiger tried to grab one of the knocked out tigers guns only to be shot through his paw causing him to roar in pain and knocking the gun out of his paw. The shot had came from the old dog in the wheelchair who had made the shot from an upstairs window he saluted Lilly before pulling his gun back in the window.

‘I really need to find out what his name is.’ I Thought as the tiger cradled his hurt paw and Z took the opportunity to hit him over the head with her bat.

That didn’t seem to do anything besides making him really mad he then grabbed Z by the neck choking her as Lilly struck him in the back but that didn’t stop him as he continued to choke Z his eyes now slitted with savage rage. As Lilly tried to stop him Z struggled to try and breathe I hit him with my taser again and he dropped Z and fell over, but this didn’t stop him for long seconds after being zapped he started to get up but now on all fours.

“Oh crap I think he’s gone savage get back.” Lilly ordered before he pounced at her and with one swipe of his claws sent Lilly flying into the wall.

Thankfully her vest protected her from the tiger’s claws, but the impact knocked the wind out of her as he started to prowl over to Lilly.

“Z catch.” I said tossing her one of the shock batons.

I grabbed the other baton the thing was as big as a sword in my paws, but it didn’t matter as it was light weight enough that I could use it without much effort. Me and Z hit him with the baton and my taser on max I smelt burnt fur and flesh, but he just wouldn’t go down as my taser ran out of charge seconds before the baton.

“What the hell is wrong with this guy.” Z said sounding scared as he turned to attack me. Thankfully he was met with Lilly sledge hammer finally after Three more blows to the head with Lilly’s hammer the tiger collapsed out cold.

“Ok how the hell did he manage to keep getting up.” Z asked sounding a little scared and shocked as Lilly dropped into a sitting position.

“No clue at first he was just a tough fight but after the first six or nine blows it honestly felt like I was fighting myself then he just went nuts.” Lilly said panting her eyes where turning a pail blue as her ears wilted as she looked exhausted it was like the fight had drained some of the life out of her.

“What.” Z started to say before she was interrupted by one of Lilly’s twin brothers shouting Lilly’s name as they ran over. If Lilly’s wardrobe change for the fight was dramatic it had nothing on these two they were suited up in ear to tow black combat gear Thomas had a large sniper rifle slung on his back a shotgun in his paws and at least three I could see at a first glance of his large revolvers strapped to him Fred on the other paw had his auto pistols and in his paws was a assault rifle and he was covered in packs of ammo.

“What the hell are you two doing are you insane why the hell are you hear and more importantly why do you to look like your about to go down guns blazing oh god if the Z.P.D shows up where so screwed!” Lilly said sounding annoyed.

“Sam called us and said you were in trouble and sounded scared we figured if you were in real trouble it had to be bad, so we suited up for war now what’s going on.” they said in unison both sounding worried drawing surprised and odd looks from the surrounding mammals.

“Stop that its creepy and I’m fine I already took care of it though I could have used you earlier that tiger Bastard was one hell of an insane fight even with my sledge hammer.” Lilly said reminding me of a mother scolding a young kit.

“Sorry.” The twins said at the same time before shaking their head and saying sorry one after the other.

Lilly just shook her head in annoyance then jumped in surprise at the sound of screeching tires as several more cars pulled up and unloaded a large group of armed mammals. All were in suits and where at least a medium size class or above and aiming a gun at us.

“Crap take cover!” Lilly shouted as she grabbed me and pulled me behind a dumpster as bullets pinged off of it.

Luckily there was plenty of stuff in the alley to take cover behind like a dumpster trash cans a chicken coop that had only one chicken in it a old couch under a makeshift awning and a bunch of other random bits of junk.

“Ok anyone have any clue why this many mammals would be after Sam because I got nothing?!” Lilly shouted.

“Nope!” The twins said at the same time shooting back.

“Weight what there after kitten what the hell’s going on?!” Z asked sounding very panicked.

“I don’t know I’m just scared I don’t know anyone who would do this, and I haven’t done anything bad to anyone they just started chasing me!!” I said panicking and starting to cry.

“Shit Fred Thomas if you were stupid enough to show up like that please tell me you called mom?!” Lilly shouted as Fred continued to returned fire.

“Nope we called dad we weren’t going to pull any punches.” Thomas said with a laugh that sounded slightly crazed.

“You are insane!” Z shouted sounding scared.

“No, we aren’t but these guys are they have no clue who their shooting at oh there going to piss them self’s when they figure out there shooting at the first heir of the matriarch of iudicio sanguinum et salices carpetis.” Fred said as he reloaded his gun.

“Fred you idiot they don’t know that it’s supposed to be a secret dammit Fred!” Lilly scolded.

“The what of what?” Z asked.

“Long story for later but for now know it’s a family thing and in this case a good thing as.” Lilly said as a armored personnel carrier slammed into two of the cars of the mammals who were shooting at us. This was followed by three more armored personnel carriers and a fleet of civilian cars and the Z.P.D and swat.

“Yep that’s dads doing.” Thomas said as an armed forces helicopter zoomed overhead.

As an army of bunnies poured out of the cars and the armored transports all where of varying ages and all were dressed differently but at least half where in body armor but all where heavily armed with every type of gun known to mammal kind and several where armed with melee weapons. the most notable was a female in a dominatrix get up and was armed with a whip and a lot of knifes then there was a elderly female in a nightgown and curlers she had a flame thrower next to her was a massive buck who towered above the rest he was in a mechanics outfit with chains crossed on his chest and a minigun slung on his shoulder lastly there was a rabbit I think covered head to toe explosives and holding what I think was a potato gun and in the chopper was a mail rabbit In a uniform that I was sure belonged to one of the higher ranking member of the military.

“Holy crap fluff this is all for you.” Z asked sounding shocked.

“Well we don’t call her princes for nothing.” Thomas said getting up as the Z.P.D. started to hall our attackers off.

“Urg will you two stop its going to be a pain in the ass to explain all of this and I don’t need you idiots making it worse for me!” Lilly scolded her brothers as they walked over to the continuing to grow hoard of heavily armed rabbits I just stood there and watched tell Lilly wandered over to me several minutes later.

“Ok I think we are done with that mess. could you please try to gather together anyone who would like an answer to what happened in the common room, so I can try to explain the insanity that is my family?” Lilly asked clearly frustrated before walking off.

The common room used to be the laundry room but when Lilly started her restoration of the building it was moved into the basement in replacement for the old furnace and other old equipment that was down there. Lilly then used this new open space to make a place where the buildings tenets could relax and hang out. the common wasn’t anything special it had a tv a few old second hand gaming consoles a collection of board games and a massive comfy old couch. it didn’t take much or long to get the mammals who were present and at least seven more mammals to come down as Lilly set up her laptop and connected it to the tv and then pulled up a forest map.

“Ok this is a bit of a long complicated story try to bear with me hear and save any questions tell I’m done. Well ok back before the founding of this city there was a few small farming lands and a few towns but the first of these was. well I won’t bother with the latten translations as they aren’t even recorded in the officially public records anymore. so, I’ll just use their english names but the first was the village of scarlet burrows this story begins even before that so be prepared for a lot of history. so anyways before all that there was these two warring countries whose names I don’t even know. ok look long story short this entire zone was turned into a blood poisoned and destroyed wasteland.” Lilly said hitting a key that turned most of the massive forest that was at least as big as the city itself into a red stained filled of mud.

“Now this was the best I could do with the time I had and isn’t nearly accurate as the history book describes it in great detail of the insane levels of horrors and destruction. You need to understand it was worse than you can even imagine, and I can’t even start to explain how bad it was. though one of the major points you have to understand is it was so bad that the very ground itself was so saturated with blood to the point it poisoned everything. Nothing could live there not mammals not reptiles maybe some insects but defiently not plants well all but one that is the iudicio sanguinum et salices carpetis or blood willow. well that’s the name of the one my family owns there more common name is ancient woods all that’s really known about these plants is that it’s an ancient mutation on a standard weeping willow its roots run insanely deep and the thing lives for well no one really knows as the only three in existence are far older than any record of their existences.” Lilly said hitting a button that pulled up a picture of a painting of a red leaved willow tree that someone had stabbed a knife into it and surprisingly it bled where it was stabbed the ground was polled in blood with a hole at the base of the tree.

“This is a painting of the bloody willow or least as it was at the time and yes the tree did actually bleed but that was merely because it was drinking the blood from the soil this is it today.” She said hitting a button that brought up a modern photo of a larger tree its leaves where green streaked with only a few patches of red leaves left.

“This tree saved my family its roots reached so deep that It was able to reach unpolluted sections of the water table it was a source of clean water in a literal river of blood. My ancestors trapped by war maid their home in its roots feeding on what little they could off the tree, but it wasn’t enough they were starving dying by the dozens forced to cannibalism to survive. That was tell one of the mothers had had enough she stole weapons and fought a war of her own she led the survivor’s against both army’s and they fought and won. They fed on their kills and took what they wanted even long after the war ended but as mammals grew scarce they returned to their farming roots. As it turns out the land that was once tainted and been body strewn had become very fertile in that time they could grow more crops faster and hardier than any other and my family grew rich from it to the point they owned the entire battlefield and still do to this day or at least they own the sovereignty rights to it.” Lilly said hitting a button on her computer that showed the battle field it then changed to the triburrows and most of its surrounding territory’s.

“On top of that my family owns a great chunk more I come from an ancient empire of wealth, but it’s so spread out that my direct family barely touches it. Well except for my mom she has access to all of it but no clue how other then it follows some ancient set of rules only the heads of the family are allowed to know. Though because my mother is the matriarch basically she’s the top dog of all of it all and she’s responsible for running the family business and as her first born daughter I’m technically next in line to be matriarch. Thankfully I must be willing to take the mantle and as I’m not, so it will likely go to one of my sisters along with the family business.” Lilly said with a sigh

“What is this family business you keep mentioning?” Z asked.

“Oh god I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to explain that um long story short it varies depending on the matriarch of the time, but it tends to involve fighting or killing for money which is why I don’t want the job.” Lilly said clearly braced for a negative reaction.

“Weight what?” Several said in shock.

“I come from a family of mercenaries ok but me and most of my siblings have chosen to not go in that line of work but even, so my family is essentially an army for hire. Well parts of it are most are normal citizens well as normal as you can get with a family like mine but it’s like the old saying says you can pick your friends, but you can’t pick your family.” Lilly said starting to unhook her computer with a sigh.

“Look I’m still the same bunny as I was yesterday you just now know something I’m not proud of. Oh, and Sam I still need those herbs I’ll have the doses you asked for ready ether late tonight or early tomorrow.” she said before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAgY2tWCjHE&index=150&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> K.E.Y.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MhbkQ8zE6Q&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=220  
> Sams fight with with Lilly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1AAFdjzeco&index=171&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> i couldn't resist this is for the seen i the showers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm2PhxOXxYc&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=96  
> the car jump  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yzy_Fb5TFY&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=137  
> same running for her life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1zm0bIGRj0&index=179&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> lillys fight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f7IM1cgODM&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=206  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023  
> this is where i keep all my music i use in this and lesson to  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3n


	8. bonus dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short this was and well strange it is but i hope you enjoy

Samantha Flos-Infernum: “Hi I’m still hear for now and I just wanted to warn you that this is going to be weird sorry.”

I was running down a dark hallway not sure from what but after a few minutes I hit a door I burst through it slamming it shut behind me I found myself on the fire escape of my old building in the city but now the city was far above the clouds. I started to climb down what seemed like an endless fire escape before losing my footing and falling off the fire escape I fell and fell and fell and fell tell I finally reached the bottom. Though instead of the normal city streets there was deep dark black water I hit the water with a loud splash, but I didn’t seem to slow down instead I sank faster. I couldn’t breathe and no matter how hard I struggled or tried to swim I just sank deeper and deeper into the dark water tell I couldn’t hold my breath anymore. Bubbles escaped my mouth and the darkness started to seep in and just before everything went dark someone grabbed my paw. Then there was a deafening boom and suddenly the water was just gone cleared away by the blast building laid scattered about like blocks that some kit had carelessly knocked around and they were all undamaged which was the strangest part. I spat out water that suddenly vanished when it hit the white ground I then looked up at the mammal holding my paw it was Lilly she was smiling down at me as she helped me up.

“Come on Sam we still got a lot of work to do.” Lilly said a smile as she started to pull me along.

I followed struggling to keep up my paw slipped out of hers and though I tried to keep up I found my self sinking back into the water. The water seemed to just come from the ground as the white opened up into black but before I could sink to deep two paws grabbed each of my paws and pulled me out. There was now there was two Lilly’s one with green eyes and one with blue they pulled me free before again leading me on.

“Hurry up” The green eyed Lilly said. “Yeah try and keep up this time.” The blue eyed Lilly said before continuing to lead me on.

A few seconds later I tripped but instead of sinking the ground remained firm this time but when I looked up at Lilly there was only one Lilly. She now had one solid blue eye and one solid green eye but what was most surprising she was in a white dress and she had a pair of angel wings complete with a halo. She helped me up then kissed me passionately before braking the kiss and stepping back then with a sudden flash of lightning her eyes turned red and the world went dark in the flash then with a second flash Lilly vanished and the world stayed dark. I stood there in complete darkness then after a few seconds a dim light started to appear. It wasn’t long before I could see I quickly spotted Lilly she was In a round room with that giant knight thing and the little angel the knight was in a lot worse shape than before and the little angel was struggling to try and free it. Before she could really do anything, she was snatched by what I could only describe as living darkness it grabbed the angel and pulled her away into the darkness. If this wasn’t bad enough the shadow stabbed Lilly in the back I screamed but no sound came out. I sat up awake in a cold sweat and panicked. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was again in Lilly’s bed at that moment I didn’t care about that all I cared was she was safe. I then curled around her hugging her to me she felt so small and fragile and soft in my arms her fluff was already starting to grow back it was nice and I felt so safe and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAgY2tWCjHE&index=150&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> K.E.Y.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MhbkQ8zE6Q&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=220  
> Sams fight with with Lilly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1AAFdjzeco&index=171&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> i couldn't resist this is for the seen i the showers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm2PhxOXxYc&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=96  
> the car jump  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yzy_Fb5TFY&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=137  
> same running for her life  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1zm0bIGRj0&index=179&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> lillys fight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f7IM1cgODM&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=206  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023  
> this is where i keep all my music i use in this and lesson to  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3n


	9. Bonus part 5 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying something a little new hear hope you enjoy

Lilly: “I’m back ok so I’ll be picking up where Sam left off now ill warn you this next part will be weird and I’m not proud of what comes next. Also I want to make one thing very clear I fucking hate the cold I don’t mind snow so long as I’m not stuck out in it but I really hate being stuck out in the cold so as you can imagen I really didn’t have a very good day. Oh and I know previously I’ve mentioned a storm was rolling in I didn’t mean it literally like this.”

At first, I was wondering around in a field trying to figure out where I was tell there was a loud clank as a mettle trap clamped down on to my leg. Thankfully it wasn’t a teethed trap, so it didn’t puncher my leg, but It could have easily broke the bone but thankfully it hadn’t. I tried to free myself from the trap when I heard a growl I turned to see a savage fox wolfs and even a bear and the worst of it I was trapped in place. It was the fox that was the first to attack thankfully because it was small it was easy to block his strike and sent him flying with a punch before a wolf was on top of me and I was struggling to keep him from bighting down on me. I managed to trick him into bighting on the mettle trap, but it was no good all that accomplished was to brake a few of the wolfs teeth the bear was a lot more useful though as he managed to smash the trap. Though he nearly got my leg along with the trap but right then I was just happy to be free, but it was then the real fight began. There numbers continued to rise soon there where prey along with pred and now they had weapons and basic tools they were primitive but effective. The worst part was they wouldn’t stay down, and I couldn’t knock them out or stop them. That was tell I accidently smashed a wolfs head in that finally stopped him I I don’t want to continue this long story short I killed a lot of them. I’m not proud of it but the dream ended with me on top of a pile of bodies with more coming when a familiar set of paws wrapped around me and I felt a now familiar calming sensation fill me as the dream started to fade. I woke up in my bed with Sam next to me I laid there my heart pounding in my chest feeling cold I pulled up the blankets as Sam cuddled in closer to me. I had to admit I could definitely get used to having another warm and soft body in my bed I settled down ready to sleep but there was something wrong. I could hear two other heart beats in the room in the end I just chopped it up to the nightmare.

I woke up late as there wasn’t any sun shining in my window usually I’d set an alarm just in case of that but I had no rezone to and worse yet when I looked out the window I it was snowing.

“What the hell” I said rubbing my eyes making sure I was fully awake.

“Crap Sam wake up somethings wrong.” I said shaking Sam awake today she was only wearing panties.

‘God how can someone look so cute and innocent and sexy at the same time urrg I need my suppressant now before I do something stupid.’ I thought as Sam finally started to wake up and let go of me.

“First put something on before I do something stupid and try and find out what’s up with this snow its late summer nearing early fall at the worst even with the joy that is this city unstable climate control system snow flurries shouldn’t be possible this time of year without some one seriously screwing up.” I griped as I went to get the pills.

Unfortunately as I hadn’t bothered to properly clean up the night before so I couldn’t find the damn things and what’s worse Sam came back before I could find them. She came back in wearing a sweater and jeans she started to help me search but as she did my control finally slipped. Before I knew what was happening I had her pinned on the floor and I had removed her sweater and had my paw in her pants and had kissed her before realizing what I had done and quickly got off her.

“Oh, crap I’m so sorry I I need those pills now!” I said stumbling back.

To my surprise she didn’t scream or yell or anything instead she sprung to her paws and started to search my kitchen again stripped to just her panties. After standing there in shock for a few seconds I started to help her search and we soon found them. I quickly grabbed the bottle and a can of ginger ale I then sealed myself in my room and took the pill after that I weighted tell It kicked in. I walked out of my room minutes later and found her clothed on my couch.

“Look I’m um sorry this is worse than anything else I have ever dealt with it so bad it literally hurts and even with the meds there barely enough to keep my heat in check and these are a hell of a lot more potent than any over the counter suppressant and.” I was trying to apologize but was interrupted by Sam.

“I understand and know you wouldn’t harm me I have seen what you can do. If you wanted to you could have done whatever you wanted to me and could easily buried the truth. I’ve seen it done and know you are the kind who does the best they can to uncover it now let’s just move on I’d rather not talk about it.” Sam said shyly.

“Ok um mind helping me deliver these doses.” I said before starting to gather up the doses of remedies I had made the night before. Sam carried a few of them for me we had to go down a floor to her apartment but when i knocked on the door she opened the door but kept their chain in place and worst of all she looked worried.

“Elizabeth are you ok oh don’t tell me your ex came back?!” I asked in concern for her. She had been through more than her fair share of miss fortune and hadn’t given up. She was one hell of a fighter where most would have given up or broken down she rolled up her sleeves and set to work tell she earned her own way and I had to admit I admired her for that especially as she had done all that and was a single mother.

“No, its just Lilly after last night I just wanted to fill a little more secure.” She said unwilling to look me in the eyes.

“Well I brought the doses oh and tell Zeke to visit my cousin he’s a good mechanic and could easily hook up an electric motor to his bike. I think that would really help him with his deliveries and those leg cramps as I can’t keep making the muscle relaxant forever.” I offered as Elizabeth opened the door and took the doses she seemed a little skittish but seamed to calm down once she had brought them into her apartment. She then came out into the hall closing the door behind herself she then took a deep breath.

“Look my cubs don’t know about your family but it’s going to take a lot more then this to regain my trust if I knew you were a trained killer I would never let you near my cubs!” she said her every word full of a type of fury I’ve only ever seen in a protective mother.

“I’m not a killer first off we are given a choice to join the family business or not I chose not to join and on top of that there mercenary’s not assassins. I’m not saying that they haven’t killed but all they are soldiers for hire and yes, I have been trained to fight but not to kill and yes we all are given rudimentary training when we are kits but it’s for self defense tell we make the choice. I have never lied about who I was even when all this happen I could have simply lied to you about it, but I freely told you about my family and though my family tree may drip with blood in more ways than one, but my paws are clean.” I said feeling hurt and practically begging for her to believe me.

She glared at me for several minutes before she said with a sigh. “I believe you mostly becauseyou’re your right didn’t have to reveal all that but don’t forget I watched you fight so I don’t buy that your paws are completely clean, but I don’t think you have killed anyone. So, no hard feeling but after last night it will be some time before I will fully trust you again but like how I can’t blame my cubs for the bastard their father was I can’t blame you for your family.” Elizabeth then pulled me into a hug and said “Thanks for helping me and my cubs out and I’ll tell Zeke about the bike thing.”

As Elizabeth let go of me a large pig named Howard walked over with two large baskets of baked goods covered with a white cloth each had a card attached one said welcome and the other said sorry. I picked up the sorry card and read the message on the inside. ‘You have been a helpful and sportive friend for years you helped me with my dad and I know you wouldn’t let your family past define you and I’ll stand against anyone who says otherwise.’ I smiled at the kind words he had written.

“Thanks, you big old softy.” I said before hugging him he smiled and once I let him go he walked off.

“Um what was that about.” Elizabeth asked watching him go.

“Oh, he was just saying he was ok with this new fact about me in his own way oh and I’m guessing by the welcome card he’s saying welcome to Sam as she’s new hear.” I said handing Sam her basket

“How do you know him he never talks to anyone?” Elizabeth said sounding surprised.

“He talks to mammals plenty he’s actually quite talkative to those he fills comfortable with he’s just shy ok he’s extremely shy but for a good rezone and I won’t say more as it’s not my story to tell but he’s a good friend to have.” I said simply before pulling a muffin out from my basket and it was still warm, so I took a bight it was banana white chocolate chip macadamia nut one of my favorites.

“Mmmmmmmh I’ll give this to him he’s one hell of a baker this is really good.” I said before taking another bight and pulling the cloth off the top of the basket. Revealing cakes muffins pastry’s and several pieces of shaped sweet bread and watched both Elizabeth and Sam’s reactions and to no surprise they were both shocked.

“How the heck did he really bake all this himself?” Elizabeth asked as Sam lifted hers to see what was inside her basket it was full of a bit of everything but mostly bread.

“Try some like I said he’s damn good.” I said as Sam picked up a small piece of bread that had salt on top of it she then tore it in half and gave half to Elizabeth before they each took a bight.

“Mmmh I didn’t know something as simple as bread could be this good?” Sam said sounding surprised before taking another bight.

“If you want more just ask he’s good to give out the occasional freebies and if not, he will give you a decent price down at his bakery.” I said before finishing off my muffin shortly after that me and Sam returned to my room minutes after returning Sam’s phone rang.

“Um hello…. Yes she’s with me …ok…ok….ok it’s for you he’s sounds really mad.” Sam said handing me the phone.

“Um hello?” I said into the phone wondering who would know Sam’s cellphone number as I only just bought it for her to replace the one that was stolen.

“Where have you been I’ve been trying to reach you all day we have a big problem the climate control system is going nuts all over the city a virus got into several lesser systems. Long story short its completely locked us out of the rainforest system and it’s on overdrive pumping out moister and warm air into tundra town the place is an ice storm it’s not even safe for its normal inhabitants and its spreading the dessert heaters can’t keep up it won’t be long before they start to freeze. City hall wants to try to shut down the hole system but then tundra town would flood, and the hole city will be hit with a storm we need to cut the problem off at the source before trying to thaw the rest of the city. unfortunately for you dad volunteered you when I got in touch with him we need tech support to try and fix the computers so we can get this under control before it gets worse just get to the entrance of the rainforest district we will get you to the infected systems get hear now and turn on your phone oh and there’s a tundra town Z.P.D. cruiser weighting for you outside.” Said one of my younger brothers named Samael before hanging up.

“well crap.” I said looking down at Sam’s phone before starting to pocket the phone only to remember it was Sam’s and instead handed it back to her.

“So what’s going on?” Sam asked putting the phone back into her pocket.

“Grab your coat we have to head out into this mess well um I guess you could stay if you want.” I said starting to gather up my stuff.

“I’ll come with you just let me get my stuff.” she said rushing over to her apartment as I grabbed my computer and whatever else I thought I could use. Before bundling up as heavily as possible. I then found Sam weighting in the hall as I left my apartment.

“Ok come on let’s go and get this over with before we freeze.” I said leading her down to the cruiser and thankfully they were already blasting the heaters, so it wasn’t cold in the car.

The streets where mostly abandon except for a few species who didn’t mind the cold and kits playing out In the snow. This part of the city wasn’t readily equipped to handle snow if this would have happened a few months from now the city would have already had things in place to deal with the problems caused by the snow and ice. The main problem the city was facing was simple one and though we can see the problem and how to fix it when looking back but it’s hard to predict those yet to come. As we rode in the back of the cruiser the scenery started to change from snow to freezing rain and pure ice everything was frozen over this was worse than I thought the blizzard had turned to rain hear the rain hit the cold air from the storm it then froze over everything in sight incasing it in ice. The rainforest district was relatively untouched by the storm. Other than a thick warm mist and the water from the sprayers soaking everything and heat the heat was stifling I couldn’t get out of the coats fast enough and what was worse the drainage channels where almost full. This was going from bad to worse all around me as far as I could was work crews where disconnecting heaters closing pipe valves, but the district was a big place and unfortunately do to the fact that most of the climate control systems where ran by computer things kept acting up. It was almost like the district itself was fighting against the work crews and though the work crews where making progress it was slow and as an elk had just been knocked off his latter by a spout of water and been knocked out and landing mere feet away from me clearly a very painful one.

“This place is a wreck no way a simple virus could do all this.” I said aloud as I tried to figure out how all this could happen as a female dear ran over to the great me and Sam.

“Excuse me are you Lilly we need your help up in the control room things are getting worse things are starting to blink off and it won’t turn back on.” She said sounding afraid.

“Well crap show me.” I said before following her with Sam following me.

She led me into a messy room full of computer banks there monitors flickering flashing colors error codes and more than one of them had strings of code flashing on the screen. If that wasn’t the worst of it the equipment looked like it was and probably where the same units that where installed after the automation of the system ten years ago.

 

“Shit shit shit this is all crap I don’t even know if I can fix this damn mess!” I said darting over to the computer that was spitting out code.

It was working but the rest of the computer system wasn’t and on top of that some genius had installed an automatic lock out program. If the system detected a hack meaning that though the computer was still working I could input any commands tell I figured out how to override the lock out.

“What but you’re the one who set up dad’s system you know this stuff better than anyone I know of you have to.” Samael whined before I interrupted him.

“Shut up I’m saying the systems wrecked fixing it is a problem for later shutting it down, so it doesn’t make any more problems is our priority for the time being. Ok um usually the simplest solution is the right one have you tried cutting the power to the system.” I said turning to the other three mammals in the room.

“Yep we cut the power to the computer room but all that accomplished was we rebooted the computers and got them working for a few minutes before it all went to hell again.” He said sound annoyed.

“Ok what about a full shut down of the climate control system or hell a full district shut down I mean if we cut the power tell I can rig up something to get it working again temporarily at least.” I offered trying the next thing I could think of.

“If we could have caught this last night maybe but the utility controls are in that ice field outside and are all frozen over. We would have to cut them further down the line which is currently not a option and the worst of it is this system is hard wired into the city its self. If we cut the power the hole system would shut down and there’s no guaranty we could get it going again any time soon and as its hooked into the city’s power and water and utility’s we have no clue what it would do to the rest of the city. In its current state it be worse than trying to outlast the storm.” Samael said shaking his head as a loud clap of thunder could be heard off in the distance.

“Ok ok ok um ill need to connect to the system directly or override the lock out now this can be done several ways first if there’s a way you know of the manually reset the computer system or disengage the lock out. If I can get in I can wipe the system and set it back to default that will do a lot of damage, but I can get it back under control but at least this hole computer system needs a complete gut and over hulled I can’t fix this and that should tell you a lot.” I said with a sigh he nodded before running off I set to work hooking my computer to one of the computers in the system a few minutes later the lights went out.

“Ok here we go.” I said weighting tell the lights came back on. The moment they did I set to work three minutes that’s all the time I needed to stop the lockout it didn’t give me one as soon as the first computer booted up the lock down reengaged “Damnit I’m locked out again!” I said slamming my paw down on the desk before taking a deep breath.

“Ok ok ok we need to try and figure out how to override the lockout or supplement the entire computer systems now give me something to work with.” I said as my brother Samael walked in.

“I’ll grab the manual it should at least list the how to shut down the lockout or whatever but I’m pretty sure it won’t list passwords or whatever the hell it is you will need but I’m guessing there are ways around that?” Samael asked looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

I knew he thought like many of my brother’s that dad only hired me to hack computer systems for him when in fact he hired me to do the opposite.

“Yes, but there not easy to do bring it hear.” I sighed noticing the mechanical set up by the window.

“What’s this?” I ask running my paws over a custom crafted key hole switches and a big red button under a glass case

“That’s an old command console it’s the only remaining piece of the original equipment I think.” He said flipping through a big binder book full of laminated pages.

“You are an idiot if this is a working control console its cant be effected by the lock out or the viruses this could.” I started to say only to be interrupted by my brother.

“It’s broken it’s been broken and has been long before I ever came hear.” Samael said simply.

“Then maybe we can fix it bring me any blueprints schematics or whatever you can find on this room or the old control systems.” I said pulling out my phone to call Fred.

“Ok but I don’t know where they’d be I mean iv only ever looked stuff up like that on the computer.” he said and having me wonder ow we were related.

I mean Sam was of more use and she was just standing there watching me as soon as I realized she was watching me I felt the beginnings of a blush.

“Um look is there a records or file room somewhere around hear take Sam there she will find it just do whatever she tells you and stop bugging me.” I sighed before turning to the female deer as I got no answer from Fred.

“Hay do me a favor and see if you can’t hunt me down a few tools I only brought a screwdriver” I said fishing it out of my bag.

As she agreed and started to walk off I started to take the panel apart and I made one call after another trying to find Fred. I eventually handed the searching job over to my dad as the deer came back with a flash light hammer wrench and crowbar. I used the crowbar to pop of the siding of the control panel and crawled half way in.

“Damn it I should have got my tool kit it’s a mess in hear.” I said not sure witch wires was live or not and I knew some where live as it wasn’t a minute before I zapped myself. Thirteen minutes later and an enough cursing to put a sailor to shame Sam came back in.

“I think I found what you’re looking for and why does it smell like burnt fur in hear.” Sam asked before I screamed and cursed after again getting shocked

“I’m ok I just got shocked again.” I said finally giving up and crawling out now filthy my clothes and fur covered in burn marks.

“Lilly!!!” Sam shouted rushing over to look me over and trying to help.

“I’m ok nothing a little burn ointment and a fur trimmer can’t fix.” I said trying to calm her though in though in truth most of my body had gone num witch I knew meant I should be in a lot of pain. On top of that I hadn’t recovered from the night before my shoulder and hip had nearly no feeling from when I hit the wall though I at least knew that they weren’t broken or dislocated but I’d bet if I checked by shaving the fur there I’d find a nasty bruise.

“Look I can’t figure that thing out and I’m sick of getting zapped, so we are just going to weight tell Fred calls me back now where are those files I asked for.” I said hoping they could as I didn’t know a lot about wiring but there was a lot of tape and exposed wires down there. Witch was why I kept getting zapped and I doubted the panel could even be fixed even by my brothers and Fred could fix ore make just about anything with his multi tool pocket knife and whatever was just laying around.

“Um I thought you didn’t get hurt or well feel pain why did you scream when you were zapped.” Sam quietly asked me as I moved to a chair

“Well that’s not entirely true I go numb when I’m harmed I feel every cut punch and in this case zap that hits me, but I don’t ache after I just go numb witch though it sound like a blessing it’s not trust me and hold on I never told you that or anyone really how did you know?” I ask surprised by the fact that Sam knew.

“Um huh I’m honestly not sure I think hmm well I guess you don’t really show pain I mean you get hurt but don’t act like it. Your brothers talk like your just really tough but from what I’ve seen it’s not just your tough more like nothing slows you down.” she said as if she was struggling to understand it herself. I was slightly in shock that someone had been able to figure out something I had been trying to get others to understand most of my life.

“Hah you never cease to surprise me.” I said and found myself unable to look away from the strange mix of grey green and blue color that I couldn’t quite name eyes. (i.e. metallic teal.) I felt myself blush and my mind went blank as my control started again to slip thankfully at that moment my brother butted in snapping me out of it.

“So, what do we now?” Samael asked sounding frustrated.

“Try and get in touch with Fred I’ll look over this and try and disengage the lock out or try and figure out some form of a work around for the computers but this systems is completely trashed it is going to have to be gutted and replaced once this is all over with now where did this vires come from this is a closed circuit computer system no internet connection so how did the vires get in” Lilly asked before trying to text Fred

“We aren’t sure but there’s a guy on the night shift who I know hooks up his own computer to the set up to game on its something about even if its bad equipment it still has more power than his laptop he’s also been claiming we need new equipment. It honestly wouldn’t surprise me if he set this up to wreck the old equipment he’s really teck savvy and he is definitely arrogant enough to believe he can get away with it the asshole.” He said clearly irritated.

I wasn’t on the best of terms with my younger brothers as they were way to many of them and I ether played to rough for them growing up. Or they thought about me like dad did like I was a fragile sick little girl or didn’t like playing with girls and long story short we didn’t get along to well but if memory served he hated being looked down on. He didn’t mind asking for help but hated it when other mammals acted like they were better then him.

“Ok then we are going to need proof and if this vires is designed to trash the computers its likely it will corrupt everything tell there’s nothing left to corrupt but its self it will then self destruct. That is at least what I’d do so if he actually does know what he’s doing pulling the source code out of the virus is out so hmm um do you know if the security system is not recorded on the computer system.” I asked trying to think of some way to fine some proof.

“Um I’m not sure there a logging device thing that record’s changes in the system in the security room but the cameras all use tapes.” Samael said trying to think of anything useful

“Ok then go grab the tapes and if that system recorder works like an analog black box then it should be unaffected by the virus go get it to.” I said thinking this might work at least I hoped it would as I started unplugging computers. Doing so wouldn’t fix anything other than keep it from causing any new problems. As for fixing the current ones well if I could figure out how the system worked maybe I could do something as I did I started to design a new system in my head.

“Um miss what are you doing to the computers?” The female dear asked me as I started to unhook the forth computer.

“I’m pulling the system apart, so it can’t make any new problems.” I said simply as I continued to do so.

“So why don’t you just hook your computer in like the ones your unplugging wouldn’t that fix things?” the female dear asked.

“No first off I’d need several adaptors and maybe another computer and I’d also need the operating system for me to be able to control any of the equipment. I’d have to wright a custom O.S. and that would take me a few days to wright and then you would need someone skilled in coding to fix and run it. Tell the new system was installed. So, rigging up some of the old control system is currently our best option maybe our only one at this point this is all one hell of mess we find ourselves in.” I said with a sighed half an hour later my phone rang.

“Lilly why did dad send a helicopter to come find us?” Fred asked sounding annoyed.

“Because you didn’t answer your damn phone and the city its self in trouble and the two mammals I need to help me fix it where unreachable. Now get your cotton tales in gear and get to the rainforest district now and bring whatever it is you will need to fix a control panel now hurry!” I said sounding mad.

“Ok ok where on our way.” Fred said before hanging up as Sam walked into the room.

“Good news the Calvary is on its way.” I said as I disconnected the last of the computers.

“Fred and Thomas?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” I said simply sitting back on the floor.

“So now what do we do?” Samael asked.

“Can you get us lunch if not nothing tell Fred and Thomas show up and as I already tried to get the damn thing to work and all I got was shocked for it and I got shocked a lot. So, unless you want to try it all we can do is sit and weight tell they get hear.” I said with a shrug.

“Well this sucks.” My brother said sounding annoyed.

“Um why isn’t the rainforest district freezing over like the rest of the city.” Sam asked looking out a window.

“Parts of It are but a good chunk of the district is sitting in the eye of the storm and with all the sprayers and misters and heaters going full blast the storm won’t run out of fuel anytime soon so we need to shut it down or get control of the climate control system to try and stop it .” Samael said still sounding annoyed.

“But aren’t big storms like this rare and how can the city’s climate system make one I mean I knew it could occasionally whip up small um bugs in the weather, but this is insane. This system was designed to control the climate of one city district not control the weather how could it even do anything like that I mean it makes no sense.” Sam asked clearly confused

“Normally something like this wouldn’t be impossible but extremely unlikely but in this case things where just right to form a storm like this. If it wasn’t for the fact that a storm was already rolling in on top of that there was a bug in the weather as you called it that we were trying to stop. Then this happened it fueled the two weather system as they merged creating a super cell. That settled in on top of us growing stronger and picking up cold air from tundra town and well you can see the effects outside.” Samael said with a sigh.

“Well I’m just happy it hasn’t done any major damage to the city infrastructure, yet I mean other than a few busted water pipes and snow blocked roads.” I said looking over city alerts on my phone.

“Well that’s good at least.” Sam said happily.

“Yeah but how long will that last if this super cell isn’t stopped it will continue to grow tell the city can’t sustain it but by that point things will be a lot worse than a few busted pipes and blocked roads.” My brother said bringing down the mood of the room.

“So, um how long do you think it will be tell your brothers get hear?” Sam asked curiously.

“Not long.” Thomas said walking in and loaded down with tools and other things that hopefully would be useful hear.

“So what’s the problem?” Fred asked as he walked in with a box of random parts.

“Finally, it took you long enough Fred take a look at the panel Thomas start reading through the files we have already found. I’ll go with Sam to see what else I can find, and um Samael can you just hang out hear and help.” I said giving out orders to everyone who set to work after that me and Sam set to work poring over files and blue prints, but it wasn’t tell I picked up the silly laminated binder book did I find anything of use.

After searching most of the book, I found a bit that read. ‘In case of an accidental lockdown contact town hall a teck will be dispatched for a manual override in case of an emergency use of the emergency command console is approved. Check the supervisor’s emergency hand book for user instructions and operation.’

“What the hell there’s an emergency command consul and they didn’t think of using it errrg I need to have a long talk with my brother once we are done hear.” I said griping before starting to search for the book I needed.

“Hay Lilly what’s ahhhhhhhh!!!” Sam cried as she fell off a latter for us smaller mammals taking the contents of an entire book case along with her.

“Sam!!” I shouted darting over to her I righted the bookshelf and had started to try and dig her out when she tapped me on my shoulder.

“Daaaa!!!” I shouted jumping and landing on the pile of books.

“Sam don’t do that!!” I said clutching the spot over my heart and once It finally slowed down I took a deep breath.

“Didn’t any one ever warn you that you can literally scare a rabbit to death!?!” I said trying to calm down. 

“No Lilly I’m so sorry I I didn’t know I I I I oh god!!” Sam said as if I had just pulled a thread that had her coming apart at the seams. 

“Sam calm down um are you ok?” I asked trying to calm her down.

“I um yeah sorry I think I just scared myself thinking about something I really shouldn’t have I I think I need to sit down.” Sam said shakily as I helped her over to a chair.

“So um how did you get out of the pile books without me noticing?” I asked her.

“Oh um I took cover under the latter once you moved the bookshelf I was free.” Sam said timidly.

“Oh, thank goodness I was worried you had gotten hurt.” I said with a sigh of relief.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Um what?” I said not sure what she had just asked me?

“Why would you bother worrying about someone like me?” She asked sounding confused and depressed it was almost like she was a different person.

“Someone like you? What are you talking about Sam I know you been having a rough time but Im not helping you out of pity or entitlement or anything like that but because you just need some help things will get better soon enough.” I said hugging her.

“But what is it in me is worth saving?” she asked starting to tear up.

“To put simply you all of you. You are hardworking sweet kind and you put up with me well enough and you actually get along with my brothers and that’s just off the top of my head.” I said as I thought. ‘And not to mention soft warm large and absolutely adorable.’ As I thought that my heat addled mind kept picturing her naked or wearing a lot less. ‘oh god this heat is going to be the death of me.’ I thought as my paw started slide lower, but I managed to snap myself out of it before reaching her ass.

“Um I think I need to take a step back my suppressants wearing off.” I said right before Sam’s hole face turned red.

“Oh, um sorry.” Sam said looking away.

“No I’m the one that should be apologizing I need to get this under control I’m sorry urg even with the pills I swear it’s getting worse.” I said as I sighed and leaned against the wall covering my muzzle as I tried to regain my composure.

I later learned Sam was dealing with a similar problem as she felt the effects of her own heat starting to kick in as she bight her lower lip and started to unbutton her shirt before chickening out and quickly rebuttoning her shirt before I could notice.

“Oh, um I think I found something in that book with the stupid laminated pages it mentions some kind agency command conical and some other book that has more info we need to go find it and hope its unaffected by the lockdown or vires or even still works this place really needs an upgrade and better upkeep.” I said finally uncovering my muzzle and going to find book I had dropped when the bookshelf had fell over as I did Sam set to putting the books away.

“Um Sam have you seen a supervisors emergency hand book according to this it has what we need in it.” Lilly said flipping through the book with laminated pages hoping to find more information.

“No sorry I haven’t seen it but maybe your brother knows where to find it I mean it sounds important and like something he’d know about it, so I’d ask him.” Sam said trying to straighten up the books.

“Ok um come find me if you find it or when you’re done.” I said before leaving the room I soon found him with Fred and Thomas in what was left of the control rooms.

“Hay Samael do you know anything about a supervisors emergency hand book or a more importantly an emergency command conical.” I asked Samael.

“Yeah I know where that is its busted and frozen over it was the like the third maybe forth thing we tried the things smashed and half covered in ice when I tried now the hole outer walls is now covered in ice” he said with a sigh.

“hmm weight it was smashed if the was broken before the virus could attack it or is not on the same system it might have an in tacked o.s. if so I should be able to rig something up to try and fix the stupid mess and can’t you turn up the heat in hear.” I said with a shiver.

“No the heater can’t keep up at this rate the climate control system will break down before we can fix It.” My brother said in annoyances. 

“And why is that a bad thing it at least it would stop the storm right?” Fred asked.

“yes it’s a bad thing it’s a very bad thing put simply this systems hard wired into the entire city. If it breaks down so will most of the city power water gas all of it ran through this system before being dispersed into the rest of the city.” Lilly explained.

“Oh, crap that’s not good.” Thomas said in shock.

“Massive understatement this a worst case scenario failure is not an option now how Is the repairs of the console going?” I asked Fred.

“It isn’t going anywhere this panel completely burned out theirs a few pieces that aren’t completely burnt or melted but it’s not enough to work with and it goes a lot further them just the console. I could try and jury rig something but there’s no guaranty it would work on top of that I’m pretty sure wouldn’t be enough to take control of the hole district wide system. From what I can tell this panel was made to control individual system groups and shut them on or off. It won’t get you control it will just stop the system in its tracks we will still have to ride out the storm if we could get control we might be able to dissipated it or at least soften the blow.” Fred said clearly annoyed.

“well I may have a lead on that if the hard drive on the emergency control unit wasn’t corrupted I can pull the O.S. from it and try and set up a jerry rigged command system so I can try and fix this mess and someone get the other district commands and have them coordinate a counter action. We have weather stations across the city if we use the heating and cooling systems to slow or disperse the storm oh and find a expert. Maybe who ever does the weather for the news or something we need someone coordinating the efforts so we don’t make it worse.” I said hoping this would work as things where it was getting bad out there.

Reports of problems with ice and damage kept coming in and the city was on the edge of full shut down and there’s nothing I can do to fix it and as I’m usually the first to take action but this this was terrifying. because right then I felt so helpless and that not something I was used to but thankfully my train of thought was derailed when the door to the outer wall wouldn’t budge. It was frozen over I tried to force it open but it wouldn’t move.

“What the hell its stuck urrg.” I said trying to force the door open. 

“Is it stuck?” Sam asked me.

“Daaa!” I screamed jumping in the air. “What did I say about scaring me sheesh how do you do that.” I said trying to get my heart to stop racing.

“Oh, I’m sorry and do what?” Sam asked apologetically.

“You seem to just disappear and reappear and on top of that I can’t track you and that should be impossible.” I said my ears twitching something was off.

“What do you mean how is what impossible?” Sam asked confusedly.

“I can’t detect you I can’t hear your breathing or your heart beat what the hell a team of trained infiltration experts can’t trick my ears trust me they have tried.” I said grabbing her wrist to check her pulse.

“Weird your heart beat is slow and off I think you may want to see a doctor that can’t be healthy.” I said generally concerned for her as that was not normal and I really couldn’t afford to lose her.

‘Huh when did Sam become such a fixture in my life she had become a close a reliable companion so easily I felt like I didn’t have to hide things from her and she was so easy to talk to and I had a hard time picturing my life without her.’ I thought 

It was then an image of Sam naked and splayed out of my bed popped into my head and my heat flared worse than ever to the point It was agonizing as something in the back of my heed screamed. “protect protect protect protect mate protect.” Then there was a loud ringing as there was a pain in my chest then things went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now to end this I have a track list and warning my taste in music well weird seams like a understatement also sorry about them all being amv's there what I use to lesson to music  
> stories intro theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAgY2tWCjHE&index=150&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Sam's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w393GxgzvT0&index=16&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Lilly's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A47RcHC7YXc&index=19&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Fred's theme this i feel fits him perfectly and sums up the characters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmNd_zDGXUg&index=3&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Thomas's theme i know it has some drug refinances but no he doesn't use its more he im screwing with you head thing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2n5mmvx7eA&index=2&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Gage's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt6LW7y8KTU&index=27&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> juniper's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajk3w07oMxc&index=6&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Azurda Lilac theme this wont make seines tell much much later  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-u9JXrBHMQ&index=29&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> Z's theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djDSksWwA18&index=8&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR  
> broken knights theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLEWmT_8ppM&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=199  
> K.E.Y.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MhbkQ8zE6Q&t=0s&list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3nR&index=220  
> also, any feedback would be a great help  
> I have q & a if you have any questions for me ore one of my characters fill free to ask using the tag “Q&A” or make a comment on my q&a story wreckers corner link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809321/chapters/31753023  
> this is where i keep all my music i use in this and lesson to  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL36ylcHhfn5YME1VgM7ic0dBoTmwvA3n

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this Wrecker im always toying with story ideas but have never been any good putting them down this isnt my first attempt but hopefully this will be the first i finish. Note this is a work in progress so everything open for change and im open to any advices.


End file.
